


Little by Little

by SlytherinSweetheart (Cherrypie62666)



Series: Little by Little [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Best Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hogsmeade Trips, Ilvermorny, Love Triangle, M/M, Moodiness, Moody Albus, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Scorpius, Pining, Plot, Scorbus, Slow Burn, friendly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/SlytherinSweetheart
Summary: To Albus Severus Potter, things are finally easy, and he is quite alright flitting through life, enjoying time with his best friend.  Even if he does happen to have a crush on said friend.  Who happens to have a crush on his cousin.  Who might just be showing interest in the other for the very first time.Okay, perhaps life isn't so easy, even now.





	1. The very first time

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to writing these two, so please, bear with me whilst I fumble around this fic.  
> I am also using this name solely for HP fandom, so I can keep things organized.

As he sat on the Hogwarts Express, watching out the window at the rolling, green hills that rushed past, Albus Severus Potter had a churning, yet albeit pleasant, sensation flitter up throughout his stomach. His best mate sat across from him, legs swinging innocently as he flipped through the pages of his novel, tugging the skin of his lip between his teeth.

Albus' gaze wandered briefly betwixt the two sights, trying to decide which was the better view to behold. Scorpius squealed with joy over a particularly juicy bit of his book, face lighting up, a slight flush pinking his cheeks. Albus sighed, clearly too entranced by the blond to continue pretending he had much of a choice.

For the rest of the train ride, his eyes gazed longingly at the other, taking in the loveliness that was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. His crush, that’s what he’d taken to calling it, had begun at the end of their fifth year, or that was when he realized it for what it was.

Anytime Scorpius so much as touched him anymore, his stomach would churn, his heart would beat wildly, and his mouth would go dry. At one point, he actually thought it was a fit of some sort, some residual anxiety over something Delphi had done to the two of them that was just then coming to fruition. It wasn’t until he asked Lily, of all people, that his sister had smacked him upside the head and called him a daft fool, and that was that. He accepted his unrequited crush for what it was, and moved on.

Scorpius hummed happily, fitting his bookmark between the well worn pages and casting his silver gaze the other’s way. Cocking his head slightly to one side, his eyes search Albus for something unknown. “Everything alright, mate? You have this funny look on your face that I can’t quite decipher.”

Albus blinked away his daydreams, smiling sheepishly at the other boy. “Ah, sorry, Scorp. Just thinking about things. Mind wandering, and what have you.”

Scorpius nodded sympathetically, sucking his lip up between his teeth and chewing on it for a moment. “Right, so, how was your final week of summer? I know you wrote about some of the things, but tell me more.” His eyes sparkled with interest, and Albus groaned internally over how cute the boy was.

“Oh, not much to tell. I think Lily has a boyfriend, she’s been acting strange. Practically teleported herself onto the train the second we got to the station, didn’t even give mum a proper goodbye. Two galleons she receives a howler for that little snuff.” He chuckled to himself, always pleased when someone else was on the receiving end of his parent’s wrath.

Scorpius ran a hand through his pale locks, causing a couple pieces to stick up here and there, making the rest of his meticulously put together look seem a little comical. “I wouldn’t doubt it, Lily has always been popular with the boys. She’s very pretty, you know. You don’t see it, as her brother, but she’s growing into her looks quite nicely. Last year alone she got asked to Hogsmeade by at least four different blokes, though those are just the ones she said yes to.”

Albus squirmed in his seat, deciding there were other, safer topics of conversation he’d rather discuss. Even his own attraction was less nauseating than talking about Lily and boys. “So, what about you and your father. How was the Manor? Any interesting tidbits you’d like to disclose?”

Scorpius frowned slightly, shrugging. “No more than I’ve already told you. Dad was perfectly contented to catch up on some much needed father-son time, so we spent a lot of time in the study, or sitting by the fire reading books. We’re not as chaotic as you Potters are, we Malfoys enough the simple, finer things.” His eyes twinkled with amusement, portraying that it was mostly him teasing. Scorpius didn't have a mean bone in his body, so Albus never took his words as a slight.

A knock on the door made the two boys flinch, glancing sidelong at the drawn privacy curtain, wondering who it could be. Only the trolley witch normally disturbed them, though after their fourth year, she’d made it a point to skip them thus far. When neither moved, the knock sounded again, this time, a little more impatiently.

“Uh, come in,” Albus mumbled, bracing himself for the onslaught.

A fiery mop of curls poked their way through the half opened compartment, followed by a warm, brown eye. “Ah, there you two are. I’ve been knocking on compartments for the last ten minutes. You’d be surprised how many are occupied by snogging couples,” Rose muttered, opening the door the rest of the way before slinking inside. She was already fully dressed in her robes, and came and plopped herself down by Albus’ side, patting him gently on the knee.

Albus frowned at the girl, eyeing her suspiciously. “What do you want, Rose,” he grumbled, never quite comfortable with her whenever Scorpius was around. He glanced the other’s way, and sure enough, his mate was staring at her with that same, lovesick expression he’d seen since their second year.

“What? Can’t I visit my favorite cousin without ulterior motives,” she sniffed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Albus rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Bollocks, I’m probably your least favorite cousin, and everyone knows it. Your clear avoidance of me inside school grounds for the past five years is proof enough, I’d think.”

She clutched her chest, managing to look slightly hurt. “I’ve been trying, Albus, and you were always my favorite, even when we, you know, grew apart.” She stared at her shoes, a slight flush pinking her cheeks.

“I repeat, what do you want, Rose?”

Chewing her lip, she heaved a sigh. “Alright, Joffrey Bell cornered me in my compartment earlier and asked me out. I panicked and told him I needed to use the loo, but I dodged him and came to look for a safe place to lie low. No one disturbs the two of you, right? I could stay here, just until we stop?”

“Absolutely,” Scorpius beamed.

“Not a chance,” Albus grumbled at the same time. He shot Scorpius an annoyed look, but the boy was practically vibrating in his seat.

“Oh, come off it, Albus, she can stay with us. It’s not like we’re doing anything private, just talking about our summer.” He smiled shyly at Rose, who actually smiled back.

Albus narrowed his eyes apprehensively, growling low in his throat. He didn’t like it whenever Rose was nearby, she always made Scorpius annoyingly giddy and talkative after she finally left. If he had to hear one more thing about her nice, bouncy hair, he was going to hex someone. Preferably Rose, as Scorpius was too adorable to hex.

Rose cast a sidelong glance at Albus, sending a warm smile at his mate. “Thank you, Scorpius, glad to see someone appreciates my company.” She had begun being nicer to the other when he’d stopped constantly tripping over himself, his words, or asking her out.

Smiling brilliantly in return, Scorpius puffed his chest slightly, clearly pleased. “Yes, well, Albus is like that with most people. You’ll have to excuse him, he’s still working on his people skills.” The two shared a laugh at Albus’ expense, causing him to pout.

They chatted happily for the remainder of the train ride, and he drowned them out, leaning against the window and resuming his sudden interest in the rolling countryside. He tried to pretend it didn’t hurt his feelings, being ignored for Rose, but he couldn't shake the fit of jealousy coiling tightly around his insides. No matter, once the train stopped, Rose would vanish, ignoring them like she had always done; and Scorpius would butter him up some, making the couple of hours without his company almost seem worthwhile.

A tap on his shoulder roused him from his dreamless sleep. His head jerked up quickly, a light snorting sound emanating from his throat. “Wha?” He asked sleepily.

Scorpius bit his lip to stifle a giggle, silver eyes shining with mirth. “It’s time to change into your robes, Albus. The train will be pulling into station in fifteen.”

Albus glanced around the room, finding it empty of all, save them. “What happened to Rose,” he asked, voice dripping with barely concealed venom.

If Scorpius noticed, he didn’t act like it. “She left about a half hour ago. You’ve been out for a little while now, at least two hours.”

His eyes wandered over to the black window, a frown creasing his brow. “Why didn’t you wake me once she left?” His voice was bruised, so he pulled a slight smile onto his lips, to balance it out.

Scorpius shrugged. “You looked rather peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb you. I just read some more of my book anyway, so no harm done.” He hummed, sitting down beside Albus, reaching out to wipe something from his lip. “You drool when you sleep, you know that?”

Albus felt his face grow hotter, swallowing thickly. “Must have been the vibration from the train, I don’t normally.” He rose to his feet, pulling down his bag and hunting for his robes. Anytime Scorpius got close or touched his face, he found it hard to form proper sentences. “Well, I’ll be back once I’m changed,” he chuckled, racing out of the compartment as fast as he could.

That was another new development, he was finding it increasingly difficult to change anywhere near the other for fear of what might happen to him. It wasn’t as common when he was the one half dressed, though sometimes his mind did wander, and he found himself tight in the pants just thinking about it. There was no believable way to explain away a stiffy, so he avoided nudity at all costs, just to be safe.

Throwing his robes on over his school uniform, he stepped out of the loo and made his way back to the compartment. The motion of the train beginning its decrease in speed made him stumble a bit, but he regained his balance. Sliding open the door, he caught Scorpius in the act of pulling their luggage from the overhead bin, face red from effort.

Albus leaned up against the doorway, smirking at the other. “You could have used a spell, you know, we are technically on school grounds now.”

Scorpius glanced his way. Yanking hard on his bag, it shifted forward and he lost his balance, falling back with a startled cry. “Ow, right,” he mumbled, rubbing his bum gingerly. “I guess the summer always throws me for a bit, yeah?” Pulling his wand from his pocket, he flicked his wrist, the luggage floating to the ground with ease.

“Impressive. You’re a natural at nonverbal, Scorp.” He beamed at his friend, and Scorpius beamed back.

"Loads of practice. Can definitely come in handy in the future.”

“Right, wouldn’t want the books to know what you’re about to do to them. Best to catch them off guard.” His smirk turned into a grin when Scorpius stuck his tongue out in a childlike manner.

“Oh, sod off,” he mumbled, eyes twinkling. Standing up, he brushed himself off, straightening out his robes with delicate little tugs. When he was finished, he smiled one of his bright, sunny smiles. “Come on, wouldn't want to be late for the feast. I’ll bet you’re famished.”

Albus nodded thoughtfully. “I’m always famished.”

 

* * *

 

The back to school feast was always Albus’ favorite meal. After months of his father trying to teach his mother how to actually cook, it was a wonderful reprieve. All of his favorite foods appeared in abundance, and after stuffing his gob for the first half, the food would switch to dessert, and he got to eat treacle tart and plum pudding until he felt his stomach might burst. Consequently, the nights sleep he got after the feast was also the best sleep of the whole year, probably due to his inability to just say no.

The morning after, he felt so well rested, he only had a single cup of coffee to start the day. This was a huge contrast to most mornings, where he would nibble on a piece of toast and throw back so many cups of burning hot liquid, it was really a wonder he hadn’t overdosed yet. He’d read somewhere there was such as thing as death by caffeine.

Scorpius spread a nice heaping of jam on his bread, glancing over at Albus before taking a bite. “I'm quite excited about the school year, aren’t you, Al?” Little crumbs of food trickled out of his mouth as he spoke. Chewing thoroughly, he took a sip of pumpkin juice, then smiled. “Sorry, rude to talk with your mouth full.”

Albus smiled back. “No one is ever as excited about anything school related as much as you are, Scorp. You know I’m rubbish at all of my classes.”

“You got almost all of your O.W.L.s though, so you aren’t entirely rubbish,” Scorpius scolded him.

Albus rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but not without you badgering me to study and revise until I couldn’t cram anything else into my brain. If it weren’t for you, I’d have failed everything.”

Their conversation was cut short by someone plopping on the bench next to him. With a frown, he turned to find his cousin Rose smiling at him, grabbing a strawberry and popping it into her mouth. “Rose, what are you doing here,” he asked, shooting a glance behind him toward the Gryffindor table.

Rose just shrugged, pouring herself a cup of pumpkin juice. “I can’t want to hang out with my cousin and the bread head, now? Honestly, Albus, you chastise me for never wanting to spend any time with you, and then when I start to, you act affronted. Make up your bloody mind already.”

Scorpius snickered behind his hand. “She is right, Al, you used to complain none of your family wanted anything to do with you.”

Albus huffed. “Yes, well, I’ve learned my lesson, I won’t complain any longer. You don’t need to treat me like a charity case, I’ve gotten on well enough without your help, thank you very much.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Fine, if you won’t be nice, I’ll just speak with Scorpius instead.” The other squeezed Albus’ leg under the table, nails digging into the sensitive flesh. “So, what classes are you taking, Scorpius?”

Albus zoned out again, pouring himself another cup of coffee and sipping it slowly. He hadn’t expected this turn of events, Rose had never shown any interest in them before. If it wasn’t for the fact she had turned Scorpius down so many times, he might actually be worried that their friendly banter might become more. It was a tiny light at the end of a long, inky black tunnel.

When the time for their first Transfiguration class rolled around, Albus was miffed to find that Rose also took the course, and Scorpius invited her to walk with them. The only solace he found was when she finally waved the two of them goodbye, and took a seat on the opposite side of the room with the other Gryffindor girls. At least she wasn't about to force herself between them during class time, too.

Scorpius plopped into his chair, a stupid, wistful look playing on his pale features. “Did you see that, Al,” he gushed, pulling out a bit of parchment and setting up his quill and ink. “She actually spoke with me, for longer than a couple of minutes, without me making a fool out of myself. The second time in twenty four hours. I think I was right, planting that acorn, and now the buds are just starting to poke through the soil.”

Albus grumbled, pulling out his own parchment, accidentally knocking over his ink. Scorpius magicked the spill back into the little pot, removing any trace of the incident, save a tiny splotch on the corner of his paper. “Yeah, it’s bloody fantastic,” he muttered, hunching himself low in his seat.

Scorpius missed the sarcastic tone in his words, or otherwise, just didn’t care. “It is. I wonder how long I can keep it up before she’ll warm up enough to actually go out with me? Do you think the first Hogsmeade trip?” His eyes were glassy and faraway looking, mouth caught in the smallest of smiles.

Albus glared over at his cousin, watching her chat away with her friends, happy as could be. If she messed with Scorpius’ head, he wouldn’t hesitate to hex her into next year. “Dunno, mate. Class is about to start, you should really focus.”

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically, dipping the quill into ink and scrawling hurriedly across the page; but for the remainder of the hour, Albus caught him sneaking looks and humming happily. Just perfect, only the first day of sixth year, and already he was wishing it was Christmas break.

 


	2. Study group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius talks Albus into forming a little study group.

Albus had a migraine by the end of their classes. It wasn’t even like Rose had invaded their privacy again that afternoon, Scorpius himself made the evening one of the worst Albus had experienced. All the boy did is prattle on and on about Rose this, Rose that, doesn’t Rose have nice hair? He wished her stupid hair would all fall out, then he’d never have to listen to another hour long spiel about how she got her hair to look so lovely, and did he think it would also feel lovely touching it.

The library was practically empty, but they still took the table in the farthest back corner, hidden from view when you first walked through the large doors. It was their table, the same one they’d always taken, and even after the entirety of the school had stopped making them feel like complete loser outcasts, they still preferred to be as far away from sight as humanly possible. Scorpius said it made him feel at ease, especially after so long hiding away. Albus just liked that no one really ever seemed to travel to the muggle section, which meant annoyances like Rose were unlikely to invade their privacy.

“Did you hear Rose say we should study together sometime, the lot of us? You know, Katie Davies, from Ravenclaw, is quite pretty, and she is friends with Rose, I bet she would enjoy a study group. You never know, maybe you’ll actually like a girl your own age.” He winked at Albus, completely unaware of the nonplused look on the other’s face.

Albus rolled his eyes, crossing out a line in his Charms essay, deciding that it didn’t make much sense. “I don’t want to join a study group, Scor, what’s so wrong with enjoying my best mate and no one else?”

Scorpius frowned at him, pursing his full mouth unhappily. “There’s nothing wrong with it, Albus, but don’t you want to have other friends, that aren’t me? What about girlfriends? There’s never been a better time to branch out and see what else is out there. I haven't been teased in months, no one has written anything on my items, I think people have finally accepted things.”

Albus sighed, rubbing at his temples with his fingers. “I’m perfectly happy with things they way they've always been. Yes, it’s wonderful that no one bothers us, which is all the more reason to enjoy the peace and quiet for a change. That’s what I want, not more people and more noise and more trouble. You’re the one always telling me to calm down and hold still a bit. Well, now I am.”

Scorpius set down his quill, dropping his gaze to his parchment. “You have a large family, Al, you’ll always have a bunch of people to turn to whenever you have problems or if you ever get lonely. I only have you. Not that that isn’t enough for me, you’re the best friend anyone could ever ask for. It’s just now, when things are starting to look up, I don’t know, maybe I want to see what it’s like to have other people, as well.”

Albus let out a slow breath of air. The look on Scorpius’ face was so foreign to him, so utterly vulnerable, that it made his heart clench terribly in his chest. Closing his eyes, he fought down his emotions long enough to be a good friend. “Alright,” he said, fixing a steady gaze on Scorpius’ silvery eyes. “I’ll consider taking Rose up on her offer to study sometimes. If, and here is the tricky part, if you refrain from ranting on and bloody on about her stupid hair, face, what she said, and whatever else. She’s my cousin, I don’t think of her in that way, and it’s kind of weird for me to listen to it. Make stupid faces at her all you like, just keep your tongue in check.”

Scorpius beamed so brightly, it made Albus’ knees weak. Standing up, he pulled the other into an awkward hug, not caring that Albus’ face was crushed against his chest. “Oh, thank you, Albus. It means so much that’ll you’ll do this with me. You really are remarkable, you know that? I promise I’ll keep the chatter to a minimum.” Scooting his chair over, he plopped into it, smiling at Albus once more. “Alright, now where were we?”

* * *

 The next few days saw far more of his cousin than he would have liked. She made it a point to join them during at least one meal, usually breakfast or lunch, and talked their ear off nonstop. Of course Scorpius didn’t mind, he was just as chatty as she was, and normally Albus was so poor at keeping up, he would space out and wait for the meal to end. True to his word, Scorpius refrained from gushing more about the girl afterward, but the fact that she even came into contact with them was enough to make Albus feel bitter.

By the week’s end, he was so grateful for a little second of peace, he didn’t even care if they spent the whole time doing homework. He just wanted to sit back, hang out in their dorm, and enjoy the fact that all of the meals aside from dinner, Rose’s least hijacked time anyway, were freely open to everyone for a number of hours throughout the day. That would make it the easiest to avoid the girl, she was usually a stickler for routine and never showed up later than the earliest availability.

Saturday morning, he woke up with a smile. Throwing back the drapes on his four poster, he climbed out of bed, shuffling his feet until he was beside Scorpius’. The small, breathy sounds from within told him the other was still very much asleep. Peeking inside, a shaft of light spilled into the darkness beyond. “Hey, Scorp,” he whispered, admiring the soft curve of the other’s features.

Scorpius batted at the air, a slight frown creasing his brow. “Sleep,” he murmured, face slackening as he began drifting once more.

Albus threw open the curtains and climbed into the bed, wiggling down until their faces were level. Poking Scorpius between the eyes, he giggled at the failed attempts to brush the nuisance away. “It’s eight thirty, Malfoy, you’re normally up at this hour. Come on, then, it’s Saturday. Don’t we have hours of studying ahead of us?”

Peeking open a silver eye, Scorpius hummed in amusement. “Who are you, and what have you done with Albus Potter? The Albus I know would never wake up this early, and never to ask about studying. Are you polyjuiced? You certainly didn’t research well.”

“What? And I thought I'd done such a bang up job. Curse that informant, he owes me my ten galleons back.”

Scorpius snorted, covering his face with his hand to stifle the sound. “No, really, why are you so eager to get to studying on a Saturday,” he finally asked, cocking an eyebrow curiously.

Rising up onto his elbow, Albus smiled down at his friend and poked him on the nose. “Perhaps all those years of nagging is finally paying off. You’ve rubbed off on me, I fear it might be permanent.”

Narrowing his eyes, Scorpius hummed. “I hope you’re not suggesting it’s a bad thing, I quite like studious Albus. Perhaps now we can actually have a little free time now and again, if you’ll actually crack down and get on with it.”

Albus deadpanned. “Well, what do you know, I think it’s gone. Must have been something I ate. Well, see you, Scorp.” He made to get up, but Scorpius was quicker, grabbing him around the middle to halt his escape. Fingers tickled up his side toward his armpit, causing him to fall back in a fit of choked laughter.

Scorpius pinned Albus to the bed, rolling on top of him to keep him there. “Oh no you don’t, Potter, now that you’ve said it, we’re going to buckle down and finish our work. Who knows, if we’re really good, maybe we can have all of Sunday to actually relax.” His eyes got another far away look in them, lips parting gently at the thought.

Albus felt his face growing hotter, breath coming out in shallow pants. He squirmed beneath the other, but when that proved too enticing, he sat up with a start, terrified of accidentally enjoying himself. Scorpius unceremoniously fell off of him onto the bed, but he couldn't bring himself to care. “You should lay off the sweets, mate, you weigh a ton.”

“Rude,” Scorpius pouted, covering his flat stomach with both of his hands. “I don’t eat that much junk. You stuff yourself way more.”

Albus smirked, thankful his friend was too concerned with looking at his tummy to notice the blush on Albus’ cheeks. “I don’t know, are you sure you aren’t sneaking chocolates again? Feels like it.”

Scorpius hit him in the face with his pillow, causing Albus to fall back onto the mattress hard. “Double rude. You’re lucky I know you’re only pulling my leg, Albus, or I’d be right cross with you. Oh, studying!” He shot up in bed, staring down at Albus with big, round eyes. “You just reminded me, Rose and Katie are meeting us today in the library after lunch. If it all works out, we can make it into a regular thing. Isn’t that great, Al?”

Albus felt his stomach drop, fighting hard to keep the frown from his face. “Oh, I didn’t realize that you’d already made plans to do that,” he mumbled, feeling lame.

Scorpius grinned at him, patting him gently on the knee. “That’s okay, Albus, we talked about it yesterday, but I know you zone out sometimes. Rose said Katie is excited, which I think means she’s excited you’ll be there, though I can’t tell if girls say stuff like that or if they mean it. No matter, I said we’ll be there at one o'clock sharp.”

* * *

  
Albus turned the page in his History of Magic book so violently, he heard the paper begin to tear. Glancing up, his eyes drifted over his cousin and Scorpius, both too busy whispering back and forth to notice. He flicked his gaze to the dark-haired Ravenclaw girl, only to find her eyeing him curiously. Frowning hard, he returned his attention to the book, trying desperately to absorb the words for his homework assignment.

"Is everything alright," Katie asked him, scooting her chair closer so she could keep her voice low.

Albus winced as it made a scraping sound along the linoleum, flicking his eyes back to the two too engrossed to even flinch. “Yeah, bloody brilliant,” he mumbled, keeping his voice low enough that only she would hear.

She narrowed her blue eyes at him, pursing her lips. “Something tells me you got dragged into this, much like I did,” she whispered, pointing at the others with her thumb. When he frowned, she smirked. “Not everyone is glad to spend their Saturday working on assignments in the library.”

He cocked a brow at the girl, taking her in for the first time. She was pretty, with a small, button nose and full lips. Her almond eyes were surrounded by thick lashes, contrasting greatly with her light irises. For a girl, she was definitely on the more than attractive side, with long, flowing black hair that curled delicately around her shoulders. It made sense why Scorpius would think Albus might be interested, but she wasn’t his type. For one, he preferred blondes.

“I thought you Ravenclaws enjoyed your studies,” he finally replied, after what was probably an awkwardly long pause. It didn’t matter, he didn’t fancy hooking up with her, so her opinion of him wasn’t important.

She smirked again, revealing straight, white teeth. “Just because I value intelligence doesn’t mean I like to be forced into homework on a perfectly good Saturday, when the sun is shining and it’s still decently warm outside. Anyone who does is quite daft.”

Albus bit his lip to stifle his laugh. “I guess our friends are daft, then, they seem to be enjoying themselves just fine.” He glanced back at the others, anger bubbling up in his stomach. For a moment, he’d forgotten how close the two were sitting, or how obnoxious they were being just by existing. Glancing back to his text, his eyes skimmed the page once more.

Katie tapped a finger to her chin, tilting her head slightly, observing Albus with a clinical kind of look. “Either you dislike Rose, or you have another reason for looking so miffed. It’s not the book, even if you did abuse the poor thing. Are you afraid she’s going to steal your friend away from you?”

Albus felt his cheeks warm. Glancing over at the girl, he shrugged in what he hoped was a completely causal manner. “I just don’t want her to mess with him, that’s all. She’s only turned him down flat every chance she got. Why would next time be any different?”

Her lips curled into a knowing smile, eyes sparkling brightly. “You little liar.” Leaning close, so as not to be overhead, she scrunched up her nose happily. “You fancy your mate, don’t you?”

Swallowing hard, he felt his pulse quicken. “What? Don’t be daft, I do not. I’m just concerned, that’s all.”

“Oh, come off it, Albus. It’s okay, your secret is safe with me. I fancy both kinds, myself. What about you?”

He glanced towards Scorpius, making sure the other wasn’t paying any attention. “I’m not really sure,” he said slowly, watching as his friend scribbled down something onto his parchment, completely oblivious. “I did think I liked one girl, but I don’t really feel that way about anyone… except…” he chewed his lip, dropping his gaze back to the crisp, glossy page.

“I understand. Doesn’t really matter much, not really. Do you know if he, you know.”

Albus met her eyes, noting the way they flicked nervously from him, to the others, then back again. She looked genuine enough, so he lifted one arm in a shrug, before dropping it back down. “I don’t think so, no. I guess if he wasn’t so kind and affectionate with everything, you’d be able to trick yourself into thinking he might, but that’s just his personality.”

She nodded solemnly, chewing on her thumbnail. “That’s rough,” she murmured, smiling thinly. “I’ve been there before myself.”

Albus flipped the page of his book absentmindedly. “I guess I’m more or less prepared for it. At first, not so much, but I’ve come to terms with things slowly. I’d rather have him as a friend than not at all.”

“You say that, but your mood says it bothers you, watching your cousin potentially take him from you.”

Her face held zero malice, so he stopped himself from growling out a rude response. Instead, he took a deep breath, releasing it out in a calming manner. “I think it’s mostly Rose, she is my family, so it’s sort of worse. I’m sure if he were into someone like you, I’d brush it off better.”

She cocked her eyebrow at him, giving him a skeptical look. “Want to work on this bloody assignment already before we’re stuck here all night?”

“Why not, beats moping.”

 

* * *

 

Scorpius was all smiles as they headed back to the dungeons after supper. He still hadn’t gushed like Albus knew he was dying to, but the look on his face spoke volumes about his feelings. The boy went as far as to skip a few times, stopping abruptly and looking around himself shyly.

“Bugger,” he mumbled, silver eyes searching the corridor for signs of other students. “I don’t know what’s come over me, I’m acting like a bloody imbecile.”

Albus nodded in agreement, patting his friend on the shoulder affectionately. “That’s alright, mate, you’ve never acted quite right, no one would even notice a difference.”

Scorpius smiled. “Except you, of course.”

Albus smirked, continuing on down the hall. Shuffling footsteps told him Scorpius was rushing to catch up. “That’s just because we’re mates. I’ve known you so long, I can tell what to look for.”

Scorpius hummed, shaking his head. “No, it’s a little more than that. It’s… je ne sais quoi.”

Albus frowned, glancing sidelong at the other. “Is that… bad?”

“It literally means I don’t know what. It’s French. It’s kind of… indescribable, so the phrase fits.” He bumped their shoulders together, causing Albus to blush. “It’s a compliment, more or less.”

They reached the entrance to their common room, and Scorpius mumbled the password, ‘In tenebris est lux.’ Stepping through the door, the two quietly made their way to their dorm, passing a bunch of different years lounging on the sofas, or playing chess at the tables. Albus didn’t pay much attention to any of them, preferring the quiet of their secluded room to the common area, anyhow.

None of their door mates were inside, causing the two boys to beam at one another. Scorpius pulled him by the hand over to his bed, sitting on the edge, indicating for Albus to do the same. “I can’t believe we actually got all of our studies done in one day,” he squealed, wiggling happily.

Albus couldn’t help but smile. “All thanks to you forcing us to stay until they were finished. Unfortunately, the beginning of the year is always the easiest, so it’ll only get worse from here.”

Scorpius nodded, eyes still shining brightly. “True, but this year will be cake compared to next, so there’s a plus. Speaking of which, you look like you got on well with Katie. She’s very pretty,” he nudged Albus gently with his elbow, earning a scowl.

“She’s the least obsessed with schoolwork out of the three of you, of course I’ll get on with someone who hates studies as much as I do.” When Scorpius smiled smugly, he rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to jump her just because she’s tolerable, Scor.”

Scorpius hummed with amusement. “You should ask her to the Hogsmeade weekend, it is coming up after Halloween.”

Albus shot him an incredulous look. “Scor, that's almost two months away.”

“You can never be too prepared,” he sniffed, then a smile broke out across his face. “I think Rose will finally say yes this time, I’m actually pretty sure of it. She seems to actually enjoy talking with me, so I don’t know why she’d say otherwise, unless she fancies someone else.” His look turned panicked for a moment, and he clutched Albus’ hand in both of his. “You don’t think she does? Fancy someone?”

As much as he enjoyed the feel of Scorpius’ hands wrapped around his own, the reason made his stomach clench horribly, so he tugged his hand away, offering a thin smile. “I have no clue, you’d have to ask Rose that.”

Chewing on his lip, Scorpius shot him a strange look. “Do you think Katie will know? Girls are close, they talk about things like that. Maybe you could ask her, for me?” His face was so pleading and sad that Albus found himself nodding in agreement before his mind could process it. “Brilliant!” He cried, wrapping warm arms around the other and squeezing tightly.

“Yeah, don’t mention it. What are friends for,” he mumbled, feeling defeated. 


	3. Hatching a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is growing tired of being ignored, but Katie might know how to handle things.

The days dragged on slower than normal for Albus, each class seeming to double or triple in length. He couldn’t even bring himself to be glad for meal times, because more often than not, there was Rose, sitting directly between the two boys, acting like it was okay to do. The joyful looks on Scorpius’ face were the only reason he hadn’t chewed the girl out, he didn’t want that terrible, gut wrenching feeling to come back, or worse, for Scorpius to avoid him entirely for the other.

The only positive to anything was that Katie would occasionally pass by and offer to sit with him, keeping his mind busy so he wouldn’t scream. Scorpius always hounded him about it later, encouraging him to ask the girl out already, or making him promise to double date come the Hogsmeade weekend. He’d just nod stiffly, hoping his friend wouldn’t notice the frown on his face or the way he’d grimace after talking about it.

The fact that he found the idea of going with her so repulsive only confirmed his suspicion that he didn't really like girls. Maybe, somehow, kind of fancying Delphi was just his brain’s way of using an unobtainable person to trick him until he was better prepared to accept himself for who he really was. It didn’t bother him as much as he thought it might, and he didn’t actually fancy very many boys, not really. No one came close to Scorpius. He only found one or two moderately attractive here and there, which was just enough to further solidify his sexuality.

September gave way to October, their hypothetical study sessions turning into actual, mandatory study sessions every Saturday, in the library, at one o'clock sharp. He thanked his cousin for that little bit of insisted routine, Scorpius was usually more lax and didn’t care when they studied, so long as studying got done. Other people joined them on occasion, mostly friends of the girls, seeing as how Albus and Scorpius only had themselves as company. Those were some of the only times Rose and Scorpius could be pried apart long enough to actually converse with someone else, so Albus found himself wishing more people would join them every time, if only to not feel so glum.

He flicked a crumpled up piece of parchment between Katie’s fingers, grinning to himself when he made it through the makeshift U-shaped goal. On this occasion, they found themselves regrettably singled out, the other two companions both hunched over an Arithmancy assignment that neither Albus nor Katie had. It would be another hour or so before the two would finish, so Katie had crumpled a bit of scratch paper up, and decided they could have better use of their time.

“Nice shot,” she beamed at him, retrieving the little ball from the floor.

Albus set his own fingers into a wide U-shape, propping them on the table for Katie to aim at. “I think that puts me at six and you at… twelve. You know, you’d probably be great at quidditch, have you ever considered joining the team? Ravenclaw is pretty rubbish most years, no offense.”

She smirked, flicking the ball in a perfect arch, straight through his fingers and into his lap. Anytime Albus actually made a goal, it was messy, rarely looked nice, and normally ended up on the floor. The girl was a natural. “My dad was captain of Ravenclaw and a chaser when he went to Hogwarts. He tried to make me into a quidditch star, but I’m just not interested in competition. I like quidditch, but only for fun between friends.”

Albus frowned. “Are you sure you’re not a Hufflepuff, Katie? Other than being smart, you’re the least Ravenclaw-like Ravenclaw I’ve ever met.”

“That’s because you don’t know about my creative side,” she teased, setting up her finger goal once more.

Albus made to shoot, then paused, setting the ball on the table and leaning close. He flicked his gaze to the others, chewing his lip nervously. “Can I talk to you about something? Maybe in a little more private of a setting.” He inclined his head toward Scorpius.

Katie nodded, rising from her chair and walking down a row of books, until it was certain no one could hear. “What’s up, Albus,” she whispered, though he figured it was probably unnecessary.

“I was just wondering,” he said slowly, keeping his voice a low murmur. He glanced around a few times, making absolute certain no one was nearby to hear. “Has Rose said anything? About… about Scorpius… to you?”

She pursed her lips, brow creasing slightly. “Not much. I know you haven’t asked it of me, but I’ve dropped the occasional hint or two her way, trying to see if she’ll confide anything. The most she’ll say is Scorpius is such a great new friend and she understands why you two are best mates. Now, girl talk dictates friend means friend, but Rose is also very personal, and hasn’t shown interest in anyone as long as I’ve known her, so I don’t really know if it's the same.”

Albus grimaced. “So she’s not interested in anyone else? I had hoped that I could tell Scorpius gently so he’d give up and move on, but he’ll see that as even more confirmation.”

Katie patted him gently on the shoulder. “Sorry, Albus. Maybe he should just ask her out again, then you’ll know for sure. Perhaps she only likes that he hasn’t, and asking her out will make her back off. I know from seeing it happen that she hates when blokes she’s not interested in ask her out, makes her run and hide.”

He groaned, raking a hand down his face. “But what if she says yes? I don’t know what I’ll do if they start spending even more time together. And what about snogging? I’d have to avoid them, I can’t handle something like that.” His eyes got wide and Katie grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Albus, take a breath.” When he had, she released him, chewing on her thumbnail in thought. “I can’t say what will happen, I’m not the best person to listen to when it comes to matters of the heart. I’m quite the mess myself.” She chuckled awkwardly, waving her had dismissively. “Anything I’ll tell you to do will only blow up in your face.”

Albus sighed. “Thanks anyway, Katie. Oh, and so I have something to tell him when he undoubtably asks why I forced you to follow me to somewhere secluded, will you do me the favor of accompanying me to the Hogsmeade weekend that’s coming up? You know, as friends, obviously. Unless you have someone you fancy going with, I’d hate to keep you from that just so I can pretend I’m actually interested in girls.” He blushed when he realized what he’d said.

“Aw, I’d love to pretend to be your girlfriend so you can make Scorpius jealous.”

Albus spluttered, waving his hands about wildly. “No, no, not girlfriend, Katie. Just one trip, the one time. Then I can tell him we didn’t click and he’ll lay off me afterward.”

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, smiling oddly at him. “You know, that’s actually not a bad idea, Albus. You say you don’t think Scorpius likes you the same way, but you’ve never been in the same position with someone else the way you two are now. If he is harboring feelings, being jealous is a sure fire way to bring them to the surface.”

Albus shot her a skeptical look. “I don’t know, he has been forcing me to ask you out, why would he do that if it might make him jealous?”

Katie snorted. “Saying you want something and actually wanting it are two entirely different things. Have you never talked to him about liking girls, or even anyone for that matter? Never wrongly vocalized the idea that he should be looking for someone?”

He mulled it over, frowning slightly. “Well, I guess we did talk about who would get a girlfriend first.”

“And did you, at the time, feel jealous thinking of Scorpius with anyone?”

He scratched his cheek. “No, not really. I guess I thought I wanted that for us both.”

She smiled. “Precisely. He might think he wants you to see someone else, but put it into action, and he might just change his mind. The worst that’ll happen is absolutely nothing. At least you won’t have to put effort into someone else, that can get messy when you end things. If he doesn’t fancy you, and never will, you’ll have to move on at some point. Maybe not anytime soon, but one day, Albus.”

Worrying his lip between his teeth, he gave a short nod. “Alright, so are we..." he tried not to, but winced as the words left his mouth. "Together, then?”

She waved her hand at him again. “Oh, you don’t have to say that, just act like you’re actually interested, maybe gush a little the way he always does. Tell him whatever you like, just make it convincing. You can also tell him we’re going to Hogsmeade. If Rose does agree to go with him, I’ll buy you a butterbeer and we can sit at one of the tables in plain sight. If not, it won’t matter, she’ll avoid him anyway. Were that to happen, go ahead and tell him you're taking him instead. I won't mind, I have had my eye on Matilda Edgecombe for some time."

Albus released a slow breath of air. He didn’t want to lie about dating anyone, just in case word got round and his siblings found out. Knowing Lily, she’d tell his mum, and then he’d have to talk about things. His dad would give him another awkward sex talk, as if the last one wasn’t good enough, and then he’d let everyone down when it finally came out he was… shaking his head, he smiled. “You’ve got yourself a fake date and a deal, Davies."

 

* * *

 

The next morning, he woke up to find Scorpius staring at him intently. Giving a startled cry, he jumped back, nearly landing himself out of the bed. Scorpius beamed at him, propping himself up on an elbow while Albus clutched his chest dramatically. “Merlin, Scorp, are you trying to give me a condition? I’m going to have a weak heart if you keep that up.”

Scorpius smiled again, resting his head lazily in his palm. “You look so cute when you sleep, I didn’t want to wake you up just yet.”

Albus stared up at him, flushing slightly. “So now you creep on people while they sleep, hm?”

Biting his lip, Scorpius chuckled. “I guess when I say it out loud, it does sound kind of creepy. I meant you look relaxed and peaceful, which is a huge change from how you have been lately.” Albus went to open his mouth to reply, but Scorpius sighed. “I know, it’s mostly my fault. I’ve been a right awful mate, haven’t I? I didn’t mean to ignore you for Rose so often, and I’m sorry.”

Albus frowned, reluctant to accept. “Did Rose tell you to say that?”

Falling back onto the bed, Scorpius stared at the ceiling and hummed. “You know, you’d think that, but I’m pleased to admit, I figured it out all on my own. I’m not always completely oblivious, I just thought about it some and realized you got moody whenever I was being a git.” Glancing over at the other, he smiled softly. “So, I’m sorry. I’m spending the whole day playing exploding snap and chess and whatever else you’d like, and I won’t ignore you for anyone.”

Albus grinned. “You only want to play exploding snap because you know it’s the only game you might actually beat me at, admit it.”

Scorpius grinned back. “It can’t be fun winning all of the time, Albus.”

“I don’t know, it is pretty fun, watching you realize you’re about to be creamed.” His smile grew so wide his cheeks started to hurt. “Like you go into every game hoping this will be your moment, and then I pulverize you.”

Scorpius attempted to glare, but it ended up looking more like an awkward tick. “I’ll have you know, I practiced loads over the summer. I wouldn’t be surprised if this year was finally my year. Just you wait, Potter, when you lose, you’ll eat your words.”

Albus sat up in bed, throwing the covers off. “Play you right now, then.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes, sitting up and patting Albus affectionately on the arm. “Breakfast first, even you can’t go long without nourishment." Smirking, he cocked his head to the side. "We can bring something back if you’re that impatient to lose,” he teased, climbing out of the bed and rushing to his trunk to throw on some clothes.

Albus followed suit, not even hesitating to change out of his pajamas in front of the other. When both boys were fully dressed, they grinned at one another, then raced toward the door. Albus got there first and threw it open, running off into the common room, leaving Scorpius behind. A couple of startled first years flinched as the two bolted through the area, and out the door, heading for the great hall.

* * *

  
“Check mate,” Albus gloated, cocking an eyebrow at the blond boy across from him. It had already been a nice, happy afternoon, filled with a few games of chess, followed by two games of exploding snap, then a few more games of chess. Albus hadn't felt so normal in weeks, and was pleased to know things could still go back to the way they always had been, if given a little time.

Scorpius covered his face with both hands, groaning loudly. “How are you always so good at this, that’s the fifth time,” he mumbled, peeking a look through his fingers.

Albus beamed at him. “Because, I’m just a natural at it. Few people can beat me, anymore. You should feel lucky you last as long as you do.”

Scorpius lowered his hands, blowing a strand of fringe off his face. “Wanna have another go, then? I think I’m getting a little closer every try.” With a wave of his wand, the pieces reassembled until they were back in starting formation.

Albus hummed in amusement. "So eager to lose," he teased.

Scorpius stuck his tongue out at the other, moving a pawn forward two spaces. “So, we never talked about yesterday," he said lightly, flicking his gaze up quite casually. "We don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

Albus moved his own pawn, then watched Scorpius move another. “Right, sorry. Long day, kind of just slipped my mind. What do you want to know?” He moved his knight, already seeing just how this game would end.

Scorpius moved another pawn with a shrug. “You and Katie wandered off, what did you talk about?”

Biting his lip, Albus moved his knight again. “I asked her to Hogsmeade like you said.”

Scorpius’ eyes lit up, even as he made a silly move, losing his rook to Albus. “Oh, that’s wonderful, Al.”

“Yeah, she’s really great. Such nice hair, have you seen it? So soft looking, I wonder if she brushes it a lot, or if it’s always so soft looking.” He made another move, gauging Scorpius’ reaction.

Scorpius frowned. “I guess so.”

Albus nodded in agreement. “And her lips look really plump. I bet she’s a great kisser. Do you think snogging on the first date is too soon? I mean, we do hang out all of the time, it’s not like I don’t see her almost daily.” He took Scorpius’ knight when the other was foolish enough to move it right in line with his bishop.

Scorpius huffed indignantly. “Damn, I didn’t think about that move. Uh, yeah, I wouldn’t know, mate. I’m not a snogging expert.”

Albus smiled sympathetically. “Check, by the way. So anyway, Katie has these blue eyes, have you seen them? They're so blue, like actually blue, not like your blue that are kind of grey. Blue like the color blue.”

Scorpius frowned again, cheeks turning slightly red. He made another messy play, and cursed under his breath when Albus took his queen. “No, I don’t think I’ve really noticed,” he mumbled, slumping slightly in his seat.

Albus took three more pieces before he finally smirked. “Check mate. Are you sure you don’t want to play a game of exploding snap now? You might actually win.”

Chewing on his lip, Scorpius shrugged. “How about some lunch, we have been playing for a couple of hours. I think I just need a little break, then we can play exploding snap.” He smiled strangely, then rose from his seat, stretching long limbs above his head.

Albus stared intently as Scorpius’ shirt pulled loose from his pants, showing off a pale sliver of skin around the other’s navel. He swallowed thickly, forcing a smile. “Yeah, sure thing. What time is it anyway?” Glancing around the room, he noticed the dark hue of lake water through the window. “Bugger,” he muttered, frowning. How long had they been playing?

Scorpius titled his head to the side. “What?” Following Albus' gaze to the window, he gasped. “I guess early dinner then, fancy heading to the kitchens and just eating here in the room? I didn’t realize it had gotten so late. How time flies.” Chuckling nervously, he ran a hand through his hair.

It was Albus’ turn to tilt his head questioningly. “You alright, Scorp? Feeling light headed?”

Scorpius shook his head, smiling reassuringly. “Let’s just go get some food. We can even have our very own picnic on the floor, since it’s too cold this time of year to go outside.”

Albus jumped from his seat. “Well, what are we waiting for? To the kitchens, then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this fic lacks a lot of cute moments between the two, gotta mess everything up, then build it back again.  
> Albus doesn't even realize he hit a nerve, Scorpius isn't the only oblivious one.  
> Next chapter might just be a new POV.  
> We'll see.  
> Don't hate me.


	4. You do ignore him sometimes, too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius is only a little jealous that Albus is spending so much time with Katie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius POV, and a nice, long chapter. I could have broken it up into two parts, but I decided there was no need, and I wrote the ending before the middle, anyhow.

“Scorpius.”

He turned his attention back to the girl in front of him, warm, brown eyes narrowed slightly. Her full lips were pursed, the splattering of freckles across her nose hued pink in annoyance. Eyebrows sat low, the hint of a crease marring her forehead. Scorpius blinked a few times to kickstart his brain back to their conversation. “Sorry, Rose. What were you saying?”

Rose huffed, flipping the page in her Transfiguration book and cross referencing it with her notes. “I said, according to my notes, transfiguring a person takes a certain amount of…”

Katie laughed loudly at something Albus had said to her, pulling his thoughts away once more. The two leaned into one another, whispering furiously, causing him to frown. Albus’ creamy, tanned skin tinged with pink, his emerald eyes shining with amusement. Clearly something was more entertaining than studies, and he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy over the other’s laid back attitude toward homework. Relaxing had never come easy to Scorpius, unless he had a book in his hands, and even then, his mind was never far from his learning. He envied the ability to compartmentalize school and play, allotting certain amounts of time for each. If it weren’t for Albus, he’d probably never take a break.

Rose cleared her throat, drawing his gaze away from the curve of Albus’ mouth as he spoke. She cocked an eyebrow at him, compiling her notes neatly. “Perhaps we should cut our studies a little short today. We have been at it for a few hours, and I’m really just finishing up my assignment, there’s no point in keeping us all here when I can do it by myself.” She smiled at him warmly, setting her things into her bag. “Well, I’ll see you in class on Monday, you go enjoy the rest of your weekend.”

Scorpius shook his head to clear it of lingering thoughts, returning the smile nervously. He hadn’t meant to be rude, and he really didn’t know what had come over him. For the last week it had been difficult to concentrate much. “Right, you have a good weekend, too. See you in class.”

Rose stood up, pulling Katie’s attention away from Albus. Inclining her head toward the door, Katie nodded and rose from her own seat. Bending down to hug Albus fiercely, she whispered something into his ear, then collected her things and raced off with the other girl. Scorpius frowned, unsure why the small gesture between the two of them made his stomach clench oddly, almost like the feeling he got before taking an exam he hadn't felt quite prepared for. Shaking his head, he shrugged it off. Perhaps he was just hungry, sometimes his blood sugar dipped and it made him feel strangely.

Albus turned those bright green eyes his way, eyeing him curiously, brow slightly furrowed. “Everything alright, mate?” He asked, stuffing his own books and bits of parchment into his side bag.

Scorpius pulled a smile to his face, embarrassed for caring. Katie was a nice girl, and he was glad Albus liked her. That’s what he told himself, anyway. “Yeah, fantastic. Are you hungry? I wouldn’t mind getting a bit to eat.”

Albus grinned, a devious look flickering across his eyes. “I’m always hungry, Scorp, you shouldn’t even have to ask. Food is my middle name.”

“I thought it was Severus,” Scorpius teased, returning Albus’ grin and dodging the little, rolled up ball the other flicked his direction. It wasn’t actually necessary, Albus was a terrible shot, and it spiraled off to his left, rolling beneath a bookshelf.

Pulling his bag over his shoulder, Albus rose from his seat, retrieving the little ball and stuffing the thing into his pocket. “Yes, well, my chosen middle name is indeed Severus, but I’ve always liked the sound of Albus Food Potter. I wonder if the house elves have any extra treacle tart they’ll give me, I didn’t eat near enough last night.”

Scorpius snorted, rising from his own chair and collecting his books.  Luckily, there weren't very many. “And you say I need to lay off the sweets. You’re going to blow up like a balloon one of these days, if you don’t stop stuffing yourself with treacle tart.”

Humming in amusement, Albus shrugged. “It is one of the most important of food groups. Next to coffee, of course.”

Scorpius smirked, cocking an eyebrow at the boy. "I'll be sure to let them know to put that on your headstone. Albus Severus Potter, treacle tart is the most important food group, next to coffee.”

Grinning lazily back, Albus stuffed his hands into his pockets and fell into step with the other. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, really terrible at jokes.”

Gasping dramatically, Scorpius clutched his chest in mock distress. “That’s all you’ve got? Albus, I thought we were best mates!”

Albus shook his head, patting Scorpius’ shoulder reassuringly, before opening the library door. His arm made a sweeping gesture, and Scorpius stepped past him. "Let’s go get some food. You know I’m not witty on an empty stomach.”

* * *

  
The weeks ticked on slowly, Scorpius becoming more and more perplexed by the nature of his friend’s relationship. Albus and Katie chatted most meals that Rose also joined them, subsequently drawing Scorpius’ attention away anytime the two got rowdy or laughed a little too loud. He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t like how close they were becoming in such a short manner of time. It wasn’t like Albus would ignore him for someone else, but the fear of losing his best friend always seemed to bubble just below the surface, causing the occasional short remark or rude quip to leave his mouth.

Rose noticed it too one night, scrunching up her brow and pursing her lips. They were sitting across the table from Albus and Katie, so she didn’t try to lower her voice. “You know, he is allowed to have other friends that aren’t you, Scorpius. You do ignore him sometimes, too.”

Scorpius spluttered indignantly, drawing his attention away from Albus’ dramatic hand motions and overly pleased look. “I… I didn’t say he couldn’t have other friends,” he mumbled weakly, turning his body slightly to face her.

Rose gave him a very pointed look, humming in disbelief. “Maybe not in words, but you don’t seem very pleased with the situation. Would you rather Albus just sit there and zone out the entire conversation, looking morose or annoyed?”

Chewing his lip, Scorpius sank a little lower into his seat. “No. I don’t want that. I honestly don’t know why it bothers me like it does. I guess it’s just different, is all. We’ve always been just the two of us.”

Rose nodded in agreement, flashing a sympathetic smile. “I know, it’s different. That’s why I asked Katie of all people to join us, she’s more like Albus than the two of us are. I knew they’d get on well and Albus wouldn’t have to listen to us talk about school work. I understand we both can get a little carried away sometimes, and Albus deserves to have someone he shares interests with.”

“We share tons of interests,” Scorpius pouted.

Rose rolled her eyes, heaving a tired sigh. “Of course you do. You’re already friends, though. I just want my cousin to stop sulking every time I come and strike up a conversation. I’m not dense, I can see the change in mood. And I know it isn’t me, but you he’s worried about. It’s actually kind of sweet, you’re both afraid of losing the other.”

Scorpius felt his face start to redden. He took a long sip of pumpkin juice, hopeful to hide the worst of it. “Yeah, well, when you’ve been mates as long as we have.” Chuckling nervously, he returned his attention to his food, picking up small bites and chewing them thoroughly before stuffing more food into his mouth.

Rose gave him a strange look, but didn’t broach the subject, picking idly at her pasty. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say her look was actually a little pleased, though why it would be was entirely beyond him.

* * *

With Halloween right around the corner, the school was abuzz with whispers about secret festivities to be held after curfew in different common rooms that same night. The day fell on a Friday, so it was the perfect year to let loose, without the fear of early rising to make it to class. They’d get the entire weekend to just relax and recover, and with Elric Flint, a seventh year Slytherin student and Captain of the Quidditch team, promising to sneak in all manner of alcohol, it was clear most of the school would be needing it.

Scorpius skipped quickly down the hallway, landing just before the top step of the moving staircase. He wiggled about happily, humming a random tune, lost in his own little world.

Albus caught up to him, breathing heavily from having to speed walk to catch up. “What’s got you so happy,” he asked, narrowing his eyes skeptically.

Scorpius beamed at him, descending the stairs once they finally stopped in front of him. “Halloween is tomorrow, and you know the feast is the best of the entire year. The elves always go all out, and some of the best sweets are put out after, so what’s not to love? Plus you know how much I love Halloween. Second best holiday.”

Albus glanced at him sidelong, running a hand through his unruly hair. “I don’t know, I’m pretty partial to the back to school feast.”

With a snort, Scorpius wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “That’s because you have to eat your mums cooking all summer. Believe me, if I had to do that, I’d like the first feast best myself.” He dodged when Albus went to smack him playfully, spinning just out of reach, grinning like a fool.

“My mum isn’t entirely rubbish at it. The house elves are just better. Even yours can cook better than most, so just because you’re a spoilt prat doesn’t mean the rest of us are.” Albus stuck his tongue out childishly, then smiled when Scorpius did it back.

“Did you hear about Flint’s party afterward,” he asked, sidestepping a couple of first years congregating in the middle of the hall. They didn’t even glance up as the two passed, too absorbed in something to care.

Albus nodded, swinging his bag lazily in his hand. “Yeah, I hear he’s letting other houses in too, so long as everyone is fifth year or higher. Katie said she might stop by, though Rose turned her nose up at the idea. Katie said Rose said parties are a waste of time.”

Scorpius frowned, ignoring the strange sinking sensation in his stomach. He had hoped Albus would join him for a couple of games of chess like they usually did after the feast, not hang around at some party with drunks. “Oh. I guess I didn’t hear that little bit.” Worrying his lip between his teeth, he glanced over causally. “So, are you going then? With Katie?”

Albus shrugged, stopping outside of their Potions classroom. It was still a good ten minutes before they’d need to be inside. “I told her I might. She asked me to join her at her table for the feast, so I figured I’d do that and then we could head back down together.”

The strange feeling twisted terribly. “Oh. So I’ll be eating alone, then?” He tried to say it lightly, but it kind of came out needy and hurt.

Albus offered him a reassuring smile. “Just ask Rose to sit with you, mate. She practically hangs out at our table most of the time anyway, I’m sure her friends won’t mind one time more.”

Scorpius forced a smile to his face. “Right, I forgot about Rose. Alright then.” He didn’t mention that Rose had already talked about promising to sit at Gryffindor table that night, due to whines from her other friends. If Albus wanted to branch out, he wasn't going to hold him back.

Albus patted him affectionately on the shoulder, walking into the classroom backward. “Sorry for not telling you sooner, I hope that’s alright. Katie just really wanted to introduce me to some of her mates, so I said why not.”

Scorpius shook his head. "That's okay, Al. Just promise me at least one game of chess, at some point.”

The boy beamed at him. “You’re on.”

* * *

 

Scorpius sat alone at the Slytherin table during the feast, pushing his food around his plate with his fork. The rest of the grand hall was in an uproar of happy sounds, friends laughing, eating, and messing around. He wasn't really in the festive mood, his high hopes for the night were crushed, and he had lost most of his appetite to boot. It only got worse the longer he sat there, watching the other students enjoying themselves. Perhaps he should just call it a night, wait for Albus to come play their promised game of chess.

Sparing another glance at the Ravenclaw table, he watched Albus and Katie laugh wildly about something, covering their mouths and wiping the tears from their eyes. A white, hot ball of anger pulsed through him, making him turn suddenly and stab a potato, before smashing it repeatedly with his fork, until it was nothing more than a little pile of raised bits. When that didn’t make the feeling go away, he smashed another, and another, until his plate was littered with the remains of innocent potato lives.

A satisfied smirk crossed his face, drowning the remnants in a puddle of onion gravy. It hadn’t made the feeling subside entirely, but it definitely helped him to refrain from punching something. He knew, deep down, that his feelings weren’t justified. It was he that told Albus they should branch out, and it was also he who pushed Albus to ask Katie to Hogsmeade. Just because he was still too nervous to ask Rose out, didn’t mean he hoped Albus would also hang back, waiting for a better time. Truth be told, if Albus waited around for Scorpius to man up, there was a chance they’d both be single forever.

He groaned loudly, rising from his seat and shuffling toward the door. Perhaps later he’d borrow Albus’ cloak and wander down to the kitchens, or else the boy might join him, much like they did in their earliest years. The thought cheered him up, though only just. Sparing one, last look at his mate, he huffed, pushing the large doors open, and exited out into the empty hall.

The climb down toward the dungeons wasn’t a long one, but it gave him some much needed time to think. This week sometime he needed to finally step up and follow through with his plans. There was no time like the present to ask Rose out, even if he needed to use the guise of friendly hangout to find the courage. He knew from being around her so often that she didn’t already have a date to Hogsmeade, not that many blokes hadn’t tried to ask, she just said no.

Rose turned everyone down flat, and knowing this, he actually felt even better about his chances. To think that she would say yes to someone she barely knew, it was no wonder he never had luck beforehand. Not that his surname helped him much, but they got on quite well, so he figured she’d be able to finally look past that and say yes. That, or she’d only ever like him as a friend, and he supposed, when it really came down to it, speaking with her so often actually helped him stop keeping her up on a pedestal. There were worst things than Rose never liking him, like losing Albus.

He reached the common room and mumbled the password. ‘Loquar et non malum.’ No one was inside, the entirety of the castle still enjoying the feast. Scorpius was about to wander up to his dorm, when he caught sight of the ice chest, filled with butterbeers and firewhiskey. They weren’t supposed to be consumed until much later, but since he was going to decline the chance to participate, taking one or two with him wouldn’t really matter, would it?

He swiped a few extra, in case Albus wanted some, and raced back to his dorm. Even knowing the alcohol was free for everyone that wanted some, he still felt like he was doing something wrong by taking it. A strange, bubbly laugh erupted from his throat, and he fell onto his bed, twisting the top from a butterbeer and taking a sip. The rich, caramel flavor coated his tongue, making him hum happily and take another swig. Butterbeer was perhaps the least alcoholic drink someone could buy, which is why they allowed anyone to have it, in moderation. Still, if you drank enough of them, they'd make anyone giggly and happy, among other things.

Eyeing the firewhiskey lounging innocently on his bed, he picked the thing up and unscrewed the lid. Spicy, sweet cinnamon tickled his nose, mixed with apples and something a lot like muggle rubbing alcohol. He only knew of the stuff thanks to Albus, who swore by it for minor scrapes and cuts. Putting the bottle to his lip, he knocked it back, choking hard and spluttering as the stuff burned all the way to his stomach. He supposed there was a reason they called it ‘firewhiskey’, but he wished someone who’d had some could have warned him it would actually feel like liquid fire going down.

Once the burning in his mouth died down, his body felt strangely warm and tingly. Another, happy chuckle escaped his lips, and he took one more sip, this time instinctively holding his breath and letting it out hard the second the liquid passed his throat. It felt rather nice, almost like summer days laying in the grass or cozy nights with hot cocoa and a warm hearth. His head spun, but the terrible, ball of anger was burned away, leaving nothing but happiness, and the sudden urge to find Albus.

Rising from his bed, he stumbled a bit, catching himself on his bed frame before his knees buckled, and he spilled onto the floor. Heaving a great sigh, he squirmed his way back up onto the mattress, clawing at the sheets until he was safely up, then fell back against the soft pillows, nursing his drink. Perhaps, once the room decided to remain still, he would venture out once more, looking for his friend. Until then, he was contented to stare up at the ceiling and wait. 

* * *

 

He didn’t know how long he stayed that way, occasionally sipping off not only one, but a second and third butterbeer. It felt like hours, and at the same time, almost like seconds. The room door opened quietly, a dark mop of unruly hair poking its way inside. He sat up quite suddenly, wanting to run to the boy, but his stomach clenched painfully, head spinning in circles. Managing a strange, choking sound, he fell back against his pillows, breathing slow, calming breaths.

“You alright, Scor? You don’t look so well.” Albus shuffled into the room, noticing the empty bottles that surrounded the other and groaning. “Oh, tell me you aren’t pissed right now?”

Scorpius winced, the sound of Albus’ words vibrating harshly throughout his head. “Oi, Albus, can you please not shout? I’m right here, you know.”

Plopping down next to his friend, Albus brushed the stray hair out of Scorpius’ face, pursing his lips unhappily. “I guess that answers that question. Why in Merlin’s name would you ever think it was a good idea to drink all of those in one sitting? There's a quarter of this bottle missing, Scorp!” He groaned again, shaking the bottle of firewhiskey quite animatedly. “That’s like… well, it’s a lot of alcohol.”

Scorpius mustered up a smile, patting Albus on the knee. “Silly Albus, I’ll be alright. I was just waiting for you, that’s all. Keep me company? I missed you at dinner.” His stomach rolled, hand flying to his mouth.

Albus frowned, pulling Scorpius into a sitting position, and wrapping an arm around his waist. With a gentle tug, he pulled the other upright, leading him to the bathroom. “Right, so after you lose your entire dinner, I hope you learn to avoid alcohol until you’re prepared to actually drink it responsibly. Only one butterbeer at a time for you, if you can even stomach the stuff after tonight.”

Scorpius laughed again, leaning his head on Albus’ shoulder. The arm wrapped around his waist felt nice, and he pushed hard into the other’s side, almost knocking them both to the floor. “Didn’t you miss me, Albus? I left, after only like ten minutes. I don’t like eating alone, much, it’s not a good time.”

Albus sighed, kicking open the bathroom door and struggling to flick on the light. Scorpius wailed and stumbled, but he held on tightly, determined to make it to the toilets. “You could have come and joined us, you know. You didn’t have to go and drink yourself stupid. In fact, this is something I would do, not you, Malfoy.”

Scorpius pouted as Albus set him down in front of the porcelain bowl. The warmth from the other felt far better than the cold tile against his back. “Albus, why can’t you just stay with me at our own table? I know you fancy Katie, but I’m your best mate. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Please don’t leave me alone anymore.” The room spun hard and he covered his mouth again, dry heaving violently.

Albus pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a strange huffing noise before lifting up the lid, and moving the other over the toilet. His hand rubbed small circles into Scorpius’ back as the small amounts of food he’d consumed spilled out of him. “That’s it, just let it all out. You’ll feel better once you do.”

When he was completely finished, he wiped his mouth, laying his head back against the cool wall. The room had definitely stopped spinning as much, though the warm feeling was still dulling his senses. “I’m sorry, Al,” he croaked, eyes slipping shut briefly.

Albus pressed a cool washcloth to his skin, blotting it against Scorpius’ forehead, cheeks, and neck. “Are you done losing your dinner,” he asked lightly, and when Scorpius nodded, he hummed. “Alright, let’s get you to bed, then, shall we?”

The way back to his bed was easier, far less stumbling, though just as much pressing their sides together. Albus felt really warm and smelled like buttery bread, which was definitely something he enjoyed very much. “You smell nice, like bread,” he mumbled, earning a chuckle from the other.

Albus laid him down, dragging the blanket up to cover his person. “Well, now that I know how Rose feels, I have to admit, that's not the best compliment. You can just say you smell nice, you know.” He stroked the hair back from Scorpius’ face, smiling warmly down at him.

Scorpius hummed, feeling his eyelids growing heavier by the second. “I like bread, it’s quite lovely. Kind of like you, Albus. Lovely.”

The next thing he knew, light was peeking in through the windows, casting a green tinge over the room. His head pounded, throat burning terribly from the vomiting he only sort of remembered doing. Albus’ green eyes stared down at him cooly, the back of his hand cold against the hot skin of Scorpius’ face.

“You’re pretty warm, take this,” he mumbled, stuffing a tiny, red vial into the other’s hands.

Scorpius didn’t question it, just knocked it back and gagged as it went down. “Bloody hell, that was probably the worst thing I’ve ever consumed,” he gasped, smacking his lips and crinkling his nose.

Albus chuckled. “Well, it’s that, or your hangover. How are you feeling now?”

Scorpius hadn’t even noticed the waning symptoms, but now that Albus mentioned it, he felt almost perfect. There was still a slight pain in his temples, and his mouth still tasted foul, but for the most part, everything was normal. “Much better, thank you. And sorry, I didn’t mean to drink so much. I didn’t know firewhiskey was quite that strong, to be honest. Two sips, and I was unable to walk properly.”

Albus cocked a brow at him, pulling out the large bottle of regret and shaking it. “This is more than two sips, Scor. I’d say more like six or seven. What in the world got into you last night?”

Scorpius winced, twisting his fingers into the fabric of his sheets. “I honestly don’t know, Al. I just saw the alcohol and drank some. I really didn’t know I drank that much. I’ll never touch the stuff again, most like.”

Albus hummed skeptically. “You say that now, but never is a long time. No matter, let’s go get breakfast. It’s already after nine.”

Groaning loudly, Scorpius pulled off the covers, and rose to his feet. “At least it’s a Saturday. I’d die if I had to go to class like this. Fancy blowing off study group as well? There’s no way I can focus feeling like this.”

Albus beamed at him. “That’s the smartest thing you’ve said all week.”

* * *

 

The Monday before their Hogsmeade trip came before he knew it, and he still hadn’t asked Rose out. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, it just never quite felt like the correct time. He had been distracted lately, finding it hard to focus on the smallest of tasks, and by the time he remembered he still didn’t have anyone to go with, it would be curfew, and he would shrug it off, telling himself that tomorrow was going to be the day he’d go for it.

The two boys stepped out of their Transfiguration classroom, on the way to Charms, laughing over a joke Albus cracked about their professor’s rather unfortunate looking nose. A light tap on his shoulder made him pause, spinning around to glance into Rose’s brown eyes. She gave him a small smile, nodding to Albus, who seemed to get the message and purse his lips, before hastily shuffling backwards, little by little.

“Right, see you in class, Scor,” Albus mumbled, then raced off down the hall, before anyone could so much as confirm with him.

Scorpius watched him go, that strange, twisting feeling tugging up his insides once more. He turned back to Rose and gave her a soft smile. “Hey, Rose. What’s up?”

Tucking a strand of fiery hair behind her ear, she shrugged her bag higher up onto her shoulder. “Sorry to keep you, but I was just wondering if, well, all of the girls I normally go with have dates, you see, and Albus is going with Katie, so I was thinking maybe you’d come get a butterbeer with me this weekend so I don’t have to be alone? I figured if we’re both going to sit around the castle anyhow, there’s no harm in going to Hogsmeade together.”

Scorpius swallowed thickly, trying to make sense of Rose’s nervousness and strange shuffling. “Oh. Oh! You’re asking me… to go with you to Hogsmeade? Right…”

Rose frowned at him, tilting her head slightly to the side. Her brown eyes flicked from him, down the hallway, then back again. “Unless you already had plans? By all means, don’t let me keep you from them. I’m sure I have loads of things to do instead, classes to revise for, there is this book I’ve been meaning to read.” She smiled at him, taking a step back. “That’s alright, I’ll catch you later then, Scorpius.”

His mouth went dry, tongue suddenly feeling like it was made from lead. This, right here, was the thing he had wanted for years. Underneath the utter shock that seemed to fog his brain, he was happy, right? Rose Granger-Weasley was the perfect girl, so he’d be daft to not accept her invitation. Shaking his head in the hopes of clearing it, he pulled a smile onto his lips.

“No, wait, I’d love to. Sorry, you just surprised me, that’s all.” Running a hand through his hair, he shrugged. “I was going to ask you anyway, at least, I was thinking about it. If I had known you were going to say yes, I’d have done it sooner.”

Rose smiled back, nodding her head. “Okay, I’ll see you at lunch, maybe.” With one last smile, she spun around, walking down the opposite side of the hall than Albus had gone.

He stared after her for some time, sorting the feelings that flitted through him at breakneck speed. The one thing he couldn’t seem to find, as hard as he searched, was genuine happiness. Sure, he felt pleased, a little smug, even slightly giddy; but also strange things like guilt, nervousness, and even a tinge of sadness, though he couldn’t place why. If this was what he wanted for so long, shouldn't he be floating on cloud nine? Worrying his lip between his teeth, he placed one, unsteady foot in front of the other, lost in thoughts as he wandered down the hall toward his Charms classroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have been drinking beer while I wrote the alcohol scene. :3  
> It definitely helped me to get into the mood...
> 
> Hogsmeade weekend next chapter, and back to Albus' POV.  
> Hope the little journey through the other's mind was enlightening. :)


	5. Hogsmeade trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Katie go to Hogsmeade to snoop on Scorpius and Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited trip!

Hogsmeade weekend could not come soon enough for Albus. Ever since Scorpius told him Rose had asked him out, he was drowning under the weight of crushing emotions, lost in a sea of desperation and fear. The only thing keeping him from screaming outright was Katie and her promises that things might not be as bad as they seemed. He couldn’t see how Rose liking Scorpius back could ever not be terrible news, but she had been right about a few things in the last couple of weeks, so he decided to put his faith in her and continue onward.

The afternoon of, he met up with Katie in the grand hall after breakfast, agreeing to walk with her the entire way. His eyes searched the room, landing on the familiar mop of blonde at the Gryffindor table, and frowned. Rose was already heading out with Scorpius for their date, dragging him away by the arm. Anger ricocheted around his insides, hot and sour and awful. If he could get away with it, he’d hex the both of them, a nice bat bogey would definitely lift his spirits some. Katie talked him out of it, of course. Even without him letting on he wanted to do so, she knew by the look on his face.

They dipped inside Honeydukes first, determined not to look like they were stalking the others. Not that Scorpius would ever catch on, but Rose was impressive in her deductive reasoning, and Katie said girls also saw ulterior motives much better than boys. He bought Scorpius some fizzing whizbees, Pepper Imps, and a nice, large bar of chocolate; for himself he only bought a box of Every Flavored beans, not really feeling much of a sweet tooth at the moment. When both were done perusing the shop, they continued on down the street.

The two stepped into the Three Broomsticks, taking a moment to adjust to the dim lighting. Katie left him to go order their drinks while Albus looked for a decent table. He found a quieter looking one in the far back, consequently in perfect view of Scorpius and Rose, who were happily chatting away on the other side of the room. His insides hurt, seeing the pair so happy together, but he held onto the hope that Katie was correct, and Rose asking Scorpius might not be as terrible as it looked.

Sitting down in the small booth, he drummed his fingers absentmindedly across the surface of the wooden table, waiting for Katie to get back. Being there, alone, in the hectic, over crowded room caused waves of anxiety to crash over him. What if the two kissed, here, in plain sight of him? What would he do then, knowing he’d have to finally move on? His fingers drummed harder, eyes flicking from their table, to the wall, to the bar, to anywhere other than the obvious place he’d like to be looking. It was tremendously difficult, until Katie’s familiar eyes locked onto his, softening the terror that had begun clawing its way up his stomach toward his heart.

“Albus, you look bloody awful right now. Just relax,” she murmured, plopping onto the bench across from him. Sliding a tall mug of butterbeer his way, she took a hearty sip of her own.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, he accepted the mug with shaking hands. “Right. I’m just nervous, that’s all. Maybe we should just leave and call it good. I don’t think I’m ready for anything to happen in front of me.” His eyes flicked over to the two, locking gazes with Scorpius and offering a weak smile. Scorpius smiled awkwardly back before Albus looked away, returning his attention to Katie once more.

Reaching out, she clasped her hand over his, stoping the sporadic beat he didn’t know he was making. “Tell me again, how did Scorpius act after Rose asked him out? Was he annoyingly cheerful? Did he seem like all of his dreams had finally come true?” When it seemed safe, she pulled her hand away, offering a reassuring smile.

Albus chewed his lip, wincing when he felt the skin tear slightly. “Not exactly, no. He seemed kind of confused? Mostly he was quiet, but we were in potions class, and Professor Dealtry is very strict about interruptions during lessons, especially if you’re a Slytherin. The Hufflepuffs chatter all of the time, but she’s biased. I think she used to be a Hufflepuff.”

“And later, when you were done with class, when he had time to fully absorb the weight of everything, was he skipping about like he normally does when he’s excited for something?”

“No, we walked much like we always do.”

She cocked her eyebrow at him, taking another sip of butterbeer. “At any time since she asked him, has he acted obnoxious or cheery or annoyingly pleased with himself? Even just a little bit?”

Albus frowned, mulling it over. Taking his own sip from his mug, the cold, sweet liquid trickled down his throat, leaving a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach. He took another sip, for good measure. “Honestly, he’d acted much like he always acts. No happier, but also no more nervous or different than usual. Just same old Scorpius.”

Katie smirked at him, glancing sidelong at the other table, then leaned in close, like they could potentially overhear across the nosiy room. “Don’t you think it’s just a little odd that someone who nearly drove you mad talking about the girl of his supposed dreams would turn around and act completely unfazed once said girl asked him out? Perhaps just a little, tiny bit odd that he wasn’t bouncing in his seat or talking your ear off?”

"Maybe he was less pleased because she beat him to the punch?”

Katie frowned, before rolling her blue eyes. “Seriously, is that what you’re going to tell yourself? No wonder boys are always so dense about things, when you can think up such silly reasons for other people’s actions. No, Albus, it would in no way matter which one asked the other first. It’s because sometimes, we think we want something, and then when we get it, we realized we liked it better in theory. If Scorpius isn’t thrilled, it’s because he doesn’t like Rose quite like he thought he did. After all, the unobtainable is always far more intriguing than the easily obtainable.”

He pursed his lips, sitting back against the cushioned bench. From the corner of his eye, he could see the fiery mop of hair that was his cousin, and the pale blob that was Scorpius. The two appeared to be bent over opposite sides of the table, and he wondered if they were actually doing homework while on a date. “So, what are you saying, exactly. That perhaps his crush is fizzling out?”

Katie took a breath to respond, then stopped, turning to glance up at the figure now blocking their view. “Oh, Lily. I thought you and Angus were supposed to be at Madam Puddifoot’s today.”

Albus’ sister narrowed her brown eyes at the two of them, flicking her gaze back and forth. Her wild, auburn hair was pulled across one shoulder in a loose plait; soft, curling strands framing her heart shaped face. Folding her arms over her chest, she huffed angrily. “Yeah, I was until he was a bloody bore. Katie, what are you doing on a date with my brother? I thought you were into the fairer sex.”

Katie’s eyes widened momentarily, before she bit her lip to suppress a laugh. “Oh, Lily, no. I’m into both anyhow, but that doesn’t matter much with Albus, here.” She winked at him, then turned her attention back to the irritated witch.

Albus ducked lower in his seat, face growing warmer by the second. His sister knew only the vaguest details about his sudden, anxious crush, and he had hoped to keep the gender part a secret for as long as humanly possible. Glancing up into her warm, brown eyes, he caught a look of smug satisfaction before she composed her features once more. “Don’t tell mum,” he whimpered, dropping his gaze into his lap.

Lily laughed strangely, before turning her eyes back on the other girl. “Katie, why don’t you sit next to my brother?” Her voice dripped with sickening sweetness, causing Katie to giggle before doing just that. When the two were both seated, Lily turned her attention back to her brother. “Honestly, Albus, do you think I care which sex you fancy? I won’t tell mum your secret, though, it’s not exactly much of a secret, what with you pining over your best mate.”

Albus’ head shot up, mouth opening and closing like some sort of fish. He narrowed his eyes at his sister, suddenly untrusting of her far too innocent expression. It was the same one she used on their parents before she ended up getting something from them they’d normally say no to. “I don’t have the faintest idea what you’re talking about, Lily. I’d appreciate it if you kept your big nose out of my business, and got lost.”

His sister ignored him, glancing over at their friend's table before turning her attention back to Katie. “Take Albus’ hand and set it up on the table so it’s noticeable. Lean into him a little bit more, and keep an obnoxious smile plastered to your face. Albus, you’re not really in view, but try to actually look like you’re enjoying yourself. Girls aren't that nauseating, I don’t even fancy them and I could act better than you are. Sitting across from each other says friend, sitting beside one another says date. Do try not to lay it on too thickly, no one likes mushy. Oh, and don’t worry, he’s been staring this way for at least a whole minute.” With a devious grin, she slipped out of the booth and sauntered away.

Katie gave Albus' hand a reassuring squeeze, bumping him gently with her shoulder. “Your sister is far better at this than I am. I never would have thought of sitting next to you. Of course, I don’t fancy you like that, so it didn’t really cross my mind." Her brow furrowed slightly. "Are you alright Albus? You look a little sick.”

Releasing a shuddering breath, Albus blinked a few times, turning toward the girl so he could better speak with her. Why anyone would want to sit where you couldn’t see the other person’s face was beyond him. “Sorry, I’m just reeling from what Lily said. Is it really that obvious? Do you think more people notice it? What if my parents know and are disappointed in me?”

She smiled warmly and shook her head. “It’s not all that noticeable, Albus, Lily probably just put two and two together from the start. Who else would you fancy when you never spoke with anyone else? I don’t know your parents, not personally, but they don’t seem like the kind of people to disown their son based on his sexual preference. I mean, they didn’t disown you for nearly erasing your own existence, why would who you love matter?”

Albus inhaled so hard he choked on his own saliva. Spluttering and coughing, he rubbed his chest, turning horrified eyes onto his friend. “I think love is pushing it a little far, Katie. I mean, yeah, we get on really well, but love?”

Katie shot him a pointed look and sighed. “If you say so, Albus.”

* * *

  
They talked for some time, sipping off their butterbeers and enjoying the afternoon. It wasn’t until Katie went to get a second refill that Albus glanced over to his cousin’s table, only to find half the party gone. Rose was still hunched over some parchment, scribbling furiously with her quill, but his fair haired friend was nowhere in sight. He shrugged it off, assuming the other was probably in the loo or had stepped out for a moment, and returned his attention back to the mahogany wood beneath his fingers.

Katie came back a few minutes later, slipping back into the seat on the opposite side. She gave him a sheepish smile, tucking a portion of silky, black hair behind her ear. “Sorry, mate, as much as I like craning my neck to talk to you, I need a slight break from it. When Scorpius gets back, I’ll grab your hand from here.” Twisting her head from side to side gingerly, she let out a little whimper.

"He still isn’t back?” Albus frowned, returning his attention back to the opposite side of the room. It must have been at least five minutes since he last glanced over, and Rose was still happily writing away. It was then that he noticed Scorpius’ side of the table was vacant of more that just his person, even his belongings were missing. If someone was only going to be gone for a moment, why would they bother taking their things?

“I guess it has been a while,” Katie mumbled, then frowned when Albus rose from his seat. “Where are you going?”

“I’m just going to see where he went. I’ll be right back,” Albus promised with a small smile.

Katie shook her head, gathering up her cloak and new mug of butterbeer. “That’s alright, why don’t we both go? Maybe we can join up with them now that it’s a little later in the afternoon.”

He nodded, swiping his mug and shuffling over to his cousin. Her head perked up at their approach, a soft smile pulling at her lips. Katie sat down in the spot next to Rose, but Albus only set his drink on the table, feeling the same antsy sensation start to work its way back into his stomach.

“Hullo, are you two done with your date, then?” Rose turned from Albus, to Katie, then back again, brown eyes innocent and curious.

Worrying his lip between his teeth, he gave a light shrug. “I guess you could say that. What about you?”

Rose frowned. “I’d hardly call a study session a date, Albus,” she replied dryly. “Scorpius and I are just friends. Besides, he left about half an hour ago, said he felt like he might be coming down with a bug of some kind. He did look kind of strangely pale.”

Katie shot him an unusual look, but he was too busy backing away slowly to really register it. He pointed to the untouched butterbeer then back toward the door. “I’m just going to head back to the castle, then. Check up on him. Sorry about the butterbeer, Katie. You can have it, Rose, I haven’t touched it. I’ll see you two later.”

He heard their mumbled goodbyes, but was already walking away, the loud roar of the pub assaulting his ears. Stepping out onto the street, the sudden brightness made him squint momentarily, covering his brow with a cupped hand. The sun was dipping low behind the hills, casting a warm, orange glow onto the thatched roofs. The second his vision returned, he was off, racing down the road toward the castle, desperate to quell the sensation twisting up inside of him.

Feet slapped the cobblestone street, weaving in and out of the students and residents of the small town. Beads of sweat prickled along his brow, heart hammering wildly in his chest. Passing the last of the shops, he stopped, bending at the waist to catch his breath. Running was definitely not his forte, so he conceded to walk hurriedly the rest of the way, reaching the gates in record time. With the castle looming orange in the distance, he quickened his pace, racing up the steps and down the hall toward the dungeons.

By the time he made it to the common room, he was hot and sweaty, in need of a good rinsing and nice cold drink. Croaking out the password ‘ab aeterno’, he flung open the door and swiftly shuffled down to the sixth year boy’s dorm. The room was dim, the water from the Black Lake murky in the late afternoon sun. Scorpius was laying upon his bed, staring blankly up at the top of his deep green hangings. Even as Albus closed the door with a soft click, the other didn’t so much as twitch. Perhaps he was ill.

“Scor,” he murmured, coming to sit beside his friend on the edge of the bed. Silvery eyes flicked his way, pale pink lips tugging gently into a semblance of a smile. “Are you feeling alright? Rose said you were ill.”

The ball in his throat bobbed as Scorpius swallowed, wiggling up the mattress until he was propped up against the pillows. “I’m good, just a stomach upset, that’s all. You’re back early, how was your date?”

Albus frowned, noting the way Scorpius’ voice seemed to rise an octave or two as he spoke. “I wouldn't much call it a date, we mostly just sat and talked like we always do. Unless every study session is now a date.”

“I don’t know, you looked pretty comfortable and close when I saw you,” Scorpius mumbled, cheeks reddening slightly, gaze dropping into his lap.

Albus frowned again, tilting his head to the side, slightly confused. “Are you… jealous, Scorpius?”

Silver eyes snapped back to his face, cheeks turning bright pink. Scorpius spluttered a few times, wringing his hands in his lap. “I-I mean, not… not exactly. It’s just, ah, well, you and Katie have become so close, and well, Rose and I are just f-friends. Oh, bugger, I’m glad you’re happy, Al. Honest, I am. Is she your girlfriend now, then? I guess you would get a girlfriend before I did. Silly to think Rose would ever be interested in me in more than just a friendly manner. But it’s okay, I’m good. Don’t worry about me.”

Putting a hand up to silence the other, Albus rolled his eyes. “No, she is not my girlfriend. Katie and I are also only friends. You're not the only one who is going to be single for quite some time.” He tried to smile, make it sound like a joke, but it came out slightly bitter. “Did… anything happen today, Scorpius? Do you want to maybe talk about it?”

Scorpius sighed, running a hand through his pale locks. “It just became super evident after the first ten minutes that Rose literally asked me as a friend, the way you might ask me to accompany you,” his eyes dropped into his lap again as he said the last part, almost regrettably. “She brought along homework, like we might do any other Saturday. Not that I didn’t have my own on me, when do I not have the means to scribble down part of an assignment if I find the time? But, well, after the first hour I started feeling out of place, so I opted just to come back here.”

“Why didn’t you come and join us, then?”

“And interrupt your date,” he asked, smiling sadly. “No, you already looked peeved when Lily bombarded you, I didn’t want to add to your stress.”

Albus rolled his eyes again, shifting his body so his knee perched on top of the mattress, inches away from Scorpius’ legs. The heat rolled off the other in calming waves. “For the last time, Katie and I are not going together, it wasn’t a date, and anytime you need me, I’m always available. Nothing is ever more important than you are, Scorp.” On a whim, he reached out, grabbing the other’s pale hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "And when am I not peeved that Lily is being obnoxious? She's Lily. Your presence is never, ever unwanted."

Scorpius returned the gesture, face slightly pink from embarrassment. “Care to play a game of exploding snap,” he asked lightly, Silver eyes flicking from Albus, to the little table set up under the round window. The large, curling arm of the giant squid wriggled by, sticking briefly to the glass before removing itself with an audible pop. 

A slow smile broke out across Albus' face, heart pattering unusually in his chest. Rising to his feet, he offered down a hand for Scorpius to take. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is probably Scorpius POV again. :D  
> Just a little perspective again. You won't be disappointed.  
> Comments appreciated.  
> Sorry if I respond on accident as Cherrypie62666, I forget to change when responding. Whoops.


	6. Unexpected developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius figures some things out, and he's not quite sure what to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius POV!  
> I love my dense little ray of sunshine. He's always so fun to write.  
> Wrote this one directly after the last one, but I'm not nice enough to post two chapters in the same day.

Scorpius Malfoy was eighty five percent sure he felt more than friendly things for Albus Severus Potter. It hit him like a ton of bricks, sitting in the Three Broomsticks, watching his mate hold hands with Katie Davies. The white, terrible anger than jolted his system could only be described as jealousy, and in that moment of clarity, he realized it wasn’t jealousy over Albus having a date while he was stuck studying with Rose Granger-Weasley. It was jealousy that someone other than himself dared to touch Albus, his Albus, in such a non platonic manner. The very realization left him shocked and pale, stomach rolling violently as he battled down the waves of nausea that washed over him.

When he excused himself from Rose’s presence and raced back to the castle, the last thing he expected was to see Albus’ unruly mop of hair pop into their dorm not even an hour later, cutting his date with Katie short on Scorpius’ account. Of course it sent a magical feeling coursing throughout his being, but he didn’t delude himself into thinking Albus was doing it for any reason other than the fact they were best mates. Even when Albus told him his presence was never unwanted, and that nothing was more important to him than the other, he still only took it as Albus being a good friend. To think otherwise would lead him down a horrible, heart wrenching path, and probably ruin their friendship to boot.

From that point on, Scorpius found it increasingly difficult to act normally around Albus. Every look, every touch, was perfectly calculated beforehand, often leading him to stare blankly at the other for long periods of time before actually responding. Albus would ask him a simple question, and in his mind, his first response was always something along the lines of ‘did you know your eyes have beautiful flecks of gold in them that shine when the light catches them’ or ‘did you know your nose crinkles when you laugh and that I find it quite charming.’ Inappropriate things that normal friends wouldn’t bother saying to one another, but which also further cemented his feelings inside his own heart.

The rest of the Hogsmeade weekend was spent feigning illness, curled up inside of his bed, too scared of doing or saying something that might push Albus away to actually venture out of his fourposter long enough to do it. Of course, Albus still refused to leave his side, so the plan wasn’t one of his best ever, but somehow, in the quiet of each other’s company, he was better able to handle his emotions. Nothing was changed, and nothing had to change, for he was still Scorpius and Albus was still Albus, and being friends was always the most natural thing he had ever done with another human being, akin to breathing or blinking or even his own heart beating inside of his chest. Effortless and without a second thought.

They played many games, ate an abundance of snacks, and even just sat quietly, enjoying the silence that had never been anything but comfortable between the two of them. It was in those hours, that ticked by like a splendid dream, that Scorpius swore to himself he would do everything in his power not to muck up their friendship by revealing unnecessary feelings and wants and desires. So long as he could keep his jealousy to a minimum, he saw no reason they couldn’t continue on, blissfully unaware of this giant, friendship ruining secret he hoped to one day take with him to the grave.

* * *

He sat at the Slytherin table, happily spreading a hearty heaping of jam onto his toast. Albus sat beside him, shoulders hunched, hair sticking up more than usual, nursing a cup of coffee like it was liquid salvation. He turned to the other, stopping mid bite, and cocked an eyebrow at the moody boy.

“Is everything alright, Al,” he asked, then bit down on the strawberry covered morsel, chewing it thoroughly, body wiggling about happily.

Albus glanced over his way, pouring himself another cup, then blowing lightly on the surface before taking a nice, long, slow sip. “S’fine, just couldn’t sleep well last night is all.”

Scorpius watched the way Albus’ mouth moved deliciously as he spoke, the curve of his lips and the flick of his tongue. Shaking his head hard, he pulled himself from his foggy stupor. “Oh, no. I’m sorry, was it the nightmares again, then?”

Shaking his head, Albus averted his gaze, picking apart a scone before wiping his fingers onto a napkin. “No, I wish it were, because at least then I could ask for some dreamless sleep from Madam Pomfrey. Unfortunately, it was just regular old insomnia. Minds been running amuck lately, mostly at night just before I settle down into bed.” He flashed a smile, knocking back the remainder of his cup. “No matter, nothing a little coffee won’t cure.”

Chewing on the inside of his lip, Scorpius nodded in agreement. “You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, even in the middle of the night, you can always come and wake me up. I won’t mind at all.”

Albus smiled again, this time softer, reaching out to give Scorpius’ hand a gentle squeeze. “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

When Albus didn’t make to remove the thing, Scorpius swallowed thickly, glancing at the tanned skin as it blended nicely with his pale complexion. “So, holding hands now, I see. When did we start this?”

The hand retreated in a blur, Albus chuckling nervously, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. “Ah, sorry about that. See, mind is a little fuzzy after lack of sleep. I guess I need another cup of coffee still.”

“I didn’t mind, Albus, if that's what you think.” He flicked his eyes upward, searching the deep green pools for something his mind couldn’t quite place.

Albus poured another coffee, drinking it slowly, staring straight at the wall. He was quiet for some time, forcing Scorpius to return his focus back to his toast, finishing it and his pumpkin juice off in a matter of minutes. When he glanced back, Albus was looking at him curiously, before smiling again, the look causing Scorpius’ heart to skip a beat.

“We should get to class now, Professor Avis docked me ten points the last time I was late.” Grabbing his bag from his table, Albus offered down his hand to help Scorpius stand.

He knew he shouldn’t take it, that touching Albus left him dizzy and spacey and jumbled, but the look on Albus’ face was so sincere, he found himself reaching up and accepting the offer, dragged to his feet before he could even exhale; and then as quick as it came, it was gone, Albus wandering away down the isle toward the door. Scorpius blinked a few times, clearing the fog from his brain once more.

Albus paused and shot him a curious look, tilting his head to the side. “Well, are you coming, then?”

With a sheepish grin, Scorpius grabbed his bag and shuffled off to class.

* * *

 

Their final class of the day was brighter than normal when the two stepped inside; the Professor, Ava Dealtry, busy supervising the ingredients floating around, separating themselves into individual little pouches that steadily began filling up her desk. Albus and Scorpius took their usual seats near the back left of the room, watching with unveiled curiosity as the last of the bags pulled themselves closed, and she turned to the group of students, a broad smile on her pretty, mocha face.

Clapping her hands together, her dark gaze scanned the room, assuring that everyone was in their seats before she began. “Who can tell me what Ashwinder eggs, peppermint, and moonstone have in common?”

The class murmured amongst themselves, and Scorpius looked on at his fellow students, allowing someone else to answer the questions before his hand went up. Serena Macmillan, a blonde haired Hufflepuff, raised her hand, a huge grin on her face. Professor Dealtry beamed back at the girl, clearly pleased Scorpius wasn’t the one she needed to call on. The woman seemed to dislike most Slytherins, though Scorpius happened to find himself more disliked than most. Why, he couldn’t say.

“Yes, Ms Macmillan?”

“They’re all ingredients in love potions, though not always all in each potion. That depends on which one you’re trying to brew.”

Their professor applauded the girl. “Very good, ten points to Hufflepuff, Ms Macmillan. Indeed, all three are common love potion ingredients. Can anyone tell me the one ingredient you will find in every love potion?”

When no one came forward, Scorpius reluctantly put his hand up, though not high enough to seem pretentious. He could never be that know it all kind of student that happily chirped answers in the hopes of receiving praise. If anything, Scorpius preferred to be the quiet student that got good grades and remained unnoticed, especially after years of ridicule from the entirety of the school. If a question needed answered, and no one else knew it, he would go ahead and give in.

“Yes, Mr Malfoy,” she said, voice barely containing her bored indifference toward him.

Scorpius swallowed thickly, hating the lack of enthusiasm his professor always aimed at him specifically. “Pearl Dust, Professor,” he mumbled, though not so unclearly that she couldn’t understand him.

“Indeed, Pearl Dust is found in every love potion ever made, without fail. And who can tell me what happens when you expose Pearl Dust to a tincture of Demiguise?”

Scorpius elbowed Albus hard, begging the other to answer the question this time since they both were quite aware of what exactly would happen. Albus shot him an angry look, then reluctantly raised his hand when Scorpius pouted hard at him, and no one else seemed to want to answer.

“Mr Potter, such a pleasure, we never hear from you,” she said, smiling genuinely at his mate in a way Scorpius had only seen reserved for her most favorite of students. Scorpius rolled his eyes, thankful the professor was too distracted by Albus to notice and dock points.

“Ah, it burns, Professor,” Albus said, voice tight.

The woman beamed again, clearly proud that Albus had gotten it right. “Very good, Albus. Ten points to… ah, Slytherin.” She frowned momentarily, before returning to her lecture. “As I’m sure you can guess, today's class revolves around love potions. Not just any potion, but Amortentia.” The girls in class wiggled about excitedly, while most of the boys rolled their eyes.

With a flick of her wrist, the ingredient list began writing itself on the blackboard, Professor Dealtry regarding her class solemnly. “Now I’m sure most of you have heard of Amortentia, and I must stress that you are not to ever touch the potion with your bare hands once it is completed. If done correctly, one drop could possess you, and I do not wish to owl parents to explain why their terribly lovesick child is stuck in hospital, unable to make it to classes. You will find each satchel contains more than enough of every ingredient for each group. Pair up, and you may begin.”

Taking a deep breath, Scorpius glanced at his partner, wondering if Albus felt the same hesitation he did to complete the assignment. Green eyes stared back at him curiously, so he hopped out of his seat to go collect their ingredients. When he got back, Albus had already set out their cauldron, flipping their potion’s book to the correct page and cross referencing the notes on the board with those inside.

Opening the little leather satchel, no larger than the palm of his hand, he was pleased to discover it was magicked to hold an abundance of items without compromising size or shape. Carefully removing the vials of ingredients, he set about pouring, weighing, cutting, squeezing, and powdering everything to exact specifications before turning back to Albus, who was watching him intently.

“All set,” he asked Scorpius, smiling nervously.

Scorpius let out a slow breath of air. “As I’ll ever be. Let’s just hope we get it right, it’s quite an advanced potion to make.”

Albus smirked at him, eyes twinkling happily. “Maybe for amateurs, but you and I are some of the best in our year at potions.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes, ignoring the way his heart sped up when Albus gave him that very Albus look. “Albus, we’re in N.E.W.T level potions, which very few students are even allowed to take. Everyone here is just as experienced as the two of us.”

Snorting quite loudly, Albus waved his hand dismissively at the other, as if that explained absolutely nothing. “You know we’re the best, that’s why we’re always top of the class. Potions is like one of three subjects I don’t need any help with, so let me have my moment.” Grabbing up a couple vials of carefully measured liquids, Albus poured them into the cauldron and stirred clockwise four times, counterclockwise three times. Glancing back at Scorpius, he cocked an eyebrow expectantly. “Well, get on with it, then.”

Scorpius smiled sheepishly, pulling the book between the two of them so he could find the next step. “Right, so add the Pearl Dust in a counterclockwise sprinkle, until the entire gram is used up. If done right, the potion will turn gold. Well that’s not specific at all, how many counterclockwise circles? One? Four? Twenty seven? And how big of a circle do they mean? Just inside the perimeter or tiny circles? Does it matter if they all match up in the end, overlapping?”

“Scor, it turned gold, what comes next?”

Scorpius glanced over at the slowly steaming pot, noting that it was, indeed, the color of liquid gold. Keeping his focus on the book, he read over the next five steps, just to be safe. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized the gold matched those little flecks in Albus’ eyes. “Add the entire vial of powdered moonstone while stirring clockwise, not to exceed seven full stirs. See, this is the kind of instructions one needs, not to exceed X of this or that. One can’t be expected just to guess at this sort of thing. Don’t they realize disasters happen when proper instructions aren’t clearly marked down for people to-“

“Scorpius,” Albus scolded, drawing his attention away from the book. Green eyes frowned up at him, making Scorpius feel silly. “What in Merlin’s name has gotten into you today, you’re normally the more focused one. Amortentia cannot be messed up so long as you follow the bare minimum instructions, and add all of the ingredients properly. It doesn’t explode, so you don’t need to worry. Now, what next?”

Taking a deep breath, Scorpius let it out slowly. The book said the potion should be pale pink, which it was. Good, they were on the right track, and well on their way to getting a whiff of one of the most intoxicating love potions ever created. The thought made his stomach clench, mouth suddenly dryer than it was a moment ago. “Uh, add the next three vials, stirring one full turn either direction after each one. Do not over stir.” He handed over the vials, watching Albus add each and stir right, then left, then right. A smile pulled at his lips, Albus was certainly one for flare.

“Okay, are we still on the right track?”

“Says here the potion should be turning opalescent. Well, does it look like opal?” He glanced into the cauldron, pleased to see it was indeed a milky, shimmery white, with flecks of blue, pink, purple, and yellow gold. “Brilliant. Next you add the crushed rose thorn, which was a pain to crush, I’ll have you know, in point five milligram increments, while stirring clockwise, until the entirety is used up. Then voila, Amortentia.”

Albus gave an incredulous look. “Uh, Scor, I hate to burst your bubble, but how will I know what point five is? Am I just supposed to guess, then?”

Scorpius chuckled, holding up the five little vials that remained. “I already measured them out. Here, you stir, I add, then we’re done.”

Bit by bit, he carefully added the ingredient, making sure to wait at least one, full turn before adding the next little vial. When they were finished, the cauldron glowed a faint white, the steam rising up from it spiraling clockwise toward the ceiling. Albus beamed at him, and Scorpius beamed back.

“Well,” Albus said slowly, gesturing toward the mother of pearl, sparkly liquid. “Why don’t you give it a whiff, see if we got it right?”

Wringing his hands, Scorpius shook his head. “Uh, you first. I’m kind of nervous to find out what it smells like.”

Albus seemed to pale a bit, before chewing on his lip in thought. Closing his eyes tightly, he leaned forward, inhaling the little vapors deeply. A look of euphoria crossed his face, eyes opening wide in amazement. “Oh,” he said, grinning stupidly.

“What? What does it smell like?”

Albus gave him a curious look, lifting one arm up in a shrug before dropping it back down. “Ah, lots of things, really. Treacle tart, coffee, a couple of other things. Go on, you try. What do you smell?”

Nodding stiffly, he took a hesitant step forward, making sure to keep his eyes firmly glued on the potion. What he’d said before was mostly true, he was nervous to know what the stuff smelled like, but only because it might confirm the gut wrenching truth that he was, in fact, smitten with his best mate. Not that he was denying his feelings, he just held on to the sliver of hope that these feelings were nothing more than hormones and an over stressed brain.

Leaning over ever so slightly, he inhaled the aroma gently, just enough to know he’d smelled it, but not enough to knock the wind from him. The first thing he noticed was parchment, specifically the kind used in his very old, very dear books, safely kept inside his bedroom at home. Then it was chocolate, the creamy richness of the ones his father got him from France every time he went; and he happily remembered the owl that should be arriving any day now with a nice box of them. Lastly, and to no surprise, he caught the unmistakable scent that was Albus Severus Potter. Spicy, sweet, with just a hint of vanilla and a dash of something tart, like sweat.

With a groan, he leaned back, careful to avoid looking at Albus lest his face betray his emotions. “Books and chocolate. Vanilla. There’s something else, but I can’t quite place it.”

Albus made to open his mouth to say something, just as Professor Dealtry sauntered up, glancing down into their pot and taking a whiff. She made a strange face, smiling thinly at the two of them. “I always hate it when the entire class gets this one right. You can only smell it so many times in one day before you’re glad you won’t have to do it for another year. Well, good job, boys. Full marks, when you’ve cleaned up, you may go.”

Scorpius hurriedly turned away, taking special care to gather up their borrowed ingredients and return them back to the cupboard they belonged in. When they were finished, bags packed and their workspace just as clean as when they’d gotten there, they shared and look, simultaneously turning away, cheeks pink. Without a word, they shuffled out of the room, down the hall toward their common room. It was one thing to think you were attracted to your mate. It was another to know without a shadow of a doubt that you one hundred percent, irrevocably did; and not just that, but possibly more. What was Amortentia if not the embodiment of things you loved dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I've had this one planned since the beginning.  
> Yes, the typical Amortentia chapter, though hopefully slightly different than most. I wanted that struggle with admitting one's feelings, and since Albus already knows how he feels, I used Scorpius.  
> I didn't want to do the whole, and then he was completely caught off guard by this thing, how could he not know before?  
> So I made sure he suspected, and now it's confirmed.  
> Hooray! Now, how long until they're brave enough to admit it to the other?


	7. Some interesting news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius discuss their plans for Christmas break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is kind of weirdly written. I keep reading it and feel like it's off somehow.

November dragged on, dark and cold and dreary. The rain and constant wind beat the castle in a fury of shrieks and wails, the walls vibrating from within as drafts kicked up beneath doorways and students cast warming charms between classes for added warmth. Albus had spent the past few weeks in a daze, contemplating his feelings and what it meant for his future. Ever since he got a great, big whiff of Scorpius’ lavender shampoo in the Amortentia, he could no longer pretend his crush was just that, only a crush.

What that meant for him, he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t dare mention it aloud. Somehow, saying it meant he had a problem, and problems needed solutions. Solutions meant moving on, and he couldn’t bring himself to give up his feelings. Perhaps, in the far, distant future, he’d find some way to move on to something else; but until it got too difficult to handle, he didn’t mind unrequited for just a little bit longer.

Scorpius had also been acting strangely for a while. Since their Hogsmeade trip he barely noticed Rose outside of their continued study sessions and the occasional breakfast or lunch encounter. Not that Rose’s actions seemed to change much, she still chatted the two of them up in quite the obnoxious manner, but Scorpius appeared less thrilled by her presence than before.

Whether it was from despair over his realization she didn’t want anything but friendship, or a change in his own feelings toward the girl, the dynamic of their strange friendship seemed to shift to one of more tolerable standing. Even Katie and Albus joined in on their little conversations from time to time, making the forced meetings a nice reprieve for the foursome.

It was a particularly cold and rainy Friday, and having finished their final class of the day, Albus and Scorpius found themselves wandering the familiar path down to the Great Hall from the Slytherin common room. Dinner wasn’t set to start for another fifteen minutes, so they took their time, huddling closer than usual, whispering back and forth about their plans for Christmas break.

Scorpius nudged Albus gently with his shoulder, glancing sidelong at the other as they stepped around a statue in their path. “You should ask your parents if they’ll let you come over for the new year. My father has decided to go all out this time with fireworks and some sort of celebration commemorating his work with displaced pure blood children in post war wizarding society. A lot of people are coming, quite boring really, but there will be food and drink and the biggest display of fireworks you’ve probably ever seen.”

Albus chuckled, tapping his chin absentmindedly in thought. “I don’t know, mate, my uncle George really enjoys his large, over the top displays, and is constantly trying to one up himself by making them bigger, longer, and more entertaining. I am quite jaded when it comes to fireworks shows. I’ll ask my mum, though. No doubt if I ask my dad first, he’ll go green at the mention of pure blood gatherings.”

Scorpius’ cheeks grew a few shades pinker, dipping his head bashfully. “Oh, I didn’t even think about that little tidbit. I hope they don’t say no, or think ill of us. Honestly, I never considered the fact that someone might be reluctant to allow their children around a bunch of war survivors and their associates. I understand if you don’t actually want to come, I’d probably not go if I could get out of it, myself. Ah, forget I asked.” He quickened his pace, hunched over slightly in defeat.

Grabbing on to the back of Scorpius’ robes, Albus stopped the other from escape. “Hey, wait a second. I was only kidding, Scor, no one is going to think anything negative about what your family is trying to accomplish.” Scorpius shot him a skeptical look and he smiled in what he hoped was a completely sincere manner. “I’ll be happy to keep you company and eat food and sneak… oh, well, maybe we should avoid the drink after your little incident, but the fireworks will be far better than anything my uncle could come up with. He’s all over the place, you see, so a Malfoy display is sure to be a great change of pace. I’ll owl them tonight so they’ll have plenty of time to mull it over, and I know they’ll say yes.”

Arms wrapped around him tightly, Scorpius knocking into Albus so roughly that the two stumbled a little before regaining their balance. “Oh thank you, Albus. You don’t know how much it means to me that you’ll ask to come," he whispered, squeezing just hard enough to show his gratitude.

Albus returned the hug fiercely, burying his face into the taller boy’s shoulder. Scorpius smelled like chocolate and lavender and ink, and it was heavenly. “Don’t mention it,” he murmured, hot breath causing the other to shudder slightly. Still, neither let go, enjoying that warmth that seeped into their skin everywhere their bodies connected.

They stood there outside the doors to the Great Hall, wrapped up in their embrace, far too clingy to be called friendly, when someone nearby cleared their throat, effectively breaking the strange spell they both found themselves under. Jumping apart quickly, heat rose to both of their cheeks, skin darkening a couple of hues each. Katie and Rose both tilted their heads, brown eyes inquisitive, blue eyes dancing, waiting for some kind of explanation to break the awkward silence.

“Ah, uh, hello,” Scorpius mumbled, pulling the sleeves of his robe down over his hands and twisting the fabric around his fingers.

Rose cocked an eyebrow, arms folded over her chest. “If you two are finished nuzzling one another, people would like to enter for dinner.” Even as her words sounded harsh and scolding, the slightest hints of a smile began to turn her full lips at the corners.

Katie snickered behind her hand at the two boys who suddenly, if at all possible, became even redder. “Care to share why you both are here clinging like that in front of the doors?”

“I… we… uh, we weren’t clinging,” Albus replied weakly. Katie shot him a devious look and he turned away, pulling the door open to allow everyone inside.

As she walked past, Katie whispered so quietly, he almost missed it. “Details. Later.” She disappeared through the door, dragging Rose along with her to the Ravenclaw table.

Scorpius avoided his gaze, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “Uh, sorry about that,” he mumbled, still twisting the fabric of his robes up in his hands.

Albus reached out and clasped a hand over the other’s to stifle the motion, smiling warmly as silver eyes met green. Giving a reassuring squeeze, he pulled back, too tempted to entangle fingers to trust himself not to make things even more awkward betwixt them. “Let’s go eat, I’m starved.”

Scorpius nodded slowly, following behind Albus as they made their way over to the Slytherin table. Most of the students were still absent, so they took a seat near the middle, slightly across from Katie and Rose. The girls acknowledged them as they sat down, then turned back into each other, whispering behind their hands to avoid the chance of someone reading their lips. Albus cocked a brow at Katie, but she only rolled her eyes then winked at him.

When the seats were mostly packed, the Headmistress rose from her chair at the head table, all eyes turning to her as she pointed her wand at her throat. “Good evening students,” McGonagall’s voice boomed out, echoing around the otherwise silent room. “Before we begin our dinner, I have an announcement to make. It would seem that our invitation to a sister school was met with much enthusiasm, and the whole of Ilvermorny will be arriving at the beginning of next month, and staying until the break. Thus, I am happy to announce that for those students years four and higher, a Yule ball will be held to welcome our American friends.”

Her eyes roamed the entirety of the room, letting the news sink in as a murmur of excited whispers washed over them all. When she cleared her throat, silence fell upon them once more. “It is our wish, and that of our neighbours across the sea, to bridge the gap between young wizards, learning how the other side lives and thrives. This will be a celebration of our differences, not a competition to see who is the best. Classes will be a little cramped, but you are all expected to be on your best behaviour. Let us not forget, Hogwarts is a noble school, and we are setting the pace for how the rest of our society is going to be viewed. I expect only good reports, and any student caught bullying or bad mouthing any of our guests will serve a months detention in my office, and will also be banned from the ball should they be of age to attend. It goes without saying that such behaviour will only be reprimanded once, I expect no second offenders after a month of hard, magic-less labour.”

She smiled thinly at their nervous faces, waving her wand as the plates all filled with food. “And with that, you may continue with your dinner.”

* * *

 

Albus ate the entirety of his meal in complete silence. Scorpius wasn’t his usual chatty self either, but Albus had far more important issues on his mind. Like how rubbish he was at dancing, or what he’d do if Rose asked Scorpius to accompany her to the ball, or vice versa. Somehow, the few weeks of peace from his friend’s obnoxious obsession slipped into the back of his mind as he anxiously awaited the confession that Scorpius might give him.

Of course he’d probably still hope Rose would go with him, and attending a ball and dancing together was definitely an indication of more than friendly feelings. The boy would be stupid not to ask his years long crush out, if for no other reason than to confirm exactly where he stood with her. The thought kept that strange feeling coiled around Albus’ insides, making it difficult to focus on much else during his meal.

When they made it back to their dorm room, Albus pulled out his parchment and inkwell, sitting down at the little table to begin his letter home. He mulled over the exact wording to use for such a delicate subject, and the right amount of buttering up to do to ensure the desired outcome. After ten straight minutes of staring hard at the wall, he gave up and wrote whatever came to mind.

 _Dear mum,_  
_How are things back home? School is going well so far, this year has definitely been easier for me than some. Today Headmistress McGonagall informed us we’re to have a Yule ball, just like they used to have during the triwizard tournaments. Ilvermorny is attending, should be fun. I can’t wait for Christmas break, I miss you. Dad too. Scorpius asked if I could join him for New Year, there’s going to be a party and fireworks and I’d really, really like to go. Hope all is well with you guys, send my love to dad._  
_Albus_

Sealing the letter up, he rose from his chair and made his way out of the dorms and off toward the Owlery. The climb up the west tower took forever from the dungeons, but he wanted his answer as soon as possible, if only to keep his mind off of other things, like dances and stupid Rose. By the time he made it to the top, he was short of breath and slightly sweaty.

The frigid, icy wind cut through him the second he opened the large door leading to the windowless room. A fluffy, chocolate brown owl swooped down, landing beside him on a perch. It pecked his hand, eager for payment, so he slipped it a bit of seed and a piece of cracker before handing off the letter. With a small hoot, the bird took off. He watched it disappear into the inky blackness, hoping it wasn’t considered rude to send owls out in such awful weather.

By the time he made it back inside of his room, Scorpius had already turned in for the night. He tried not to think much of it, he had been too distracted to actually tell the other where he was off to, but seeing his curtains drawn caused Albus’ stomach to drop sadly. Changing into his pajamas, he crawled into his own bed and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come and claim him.

Not only did he not sleep well, he also had terrible dreams about Scorpius and Rose laughing in his face before they danced off into the sunset. Not even figuratively, but quite literally dancing into the sunset. He had the same exact dream four separate times before light peeked its way in through his open hangings, and he decided to call it quits and chug enough coffee to hopefully counteract the lack of quality rest.

When he slipped out from his bed, his eyes instantly wandered toward Scorpius’, only to find it vacant already, bed neatly made. With a frown, Albus got dressed quickly, checking both the loo and common room for the blond before wandering down to the Great Hall, feeling slightly pissy. If there was one unspoken agreement the two had, it was that they would always either wait for the other before heading to breakfast, or wake the other first before heading out, so that the offer could be declined if necessary. Not once in six, long years had Scorpius ever left intentionally without him.

He found the boy sipping a cup of coffee, reading a copy of the Prophet. Sitting down hard with an angry plop, Albus tore the other’s attention toward him, silver eyes dancing with curiosity. Before he could open his mouth to complain, Scorpius looked up at a clock on the wall and paled.

“Oh bugger, is it really that late already? Sorry, Albus, I meant to be back long before now.” Scorpius smiled nervously, folding his paper up and setting it into his bag.

Albus opened and closed his mouth a few times, the remainder of his irritable mood evaporating the second those silver eyes locked back onto his. “Ah, that’s alright. You just worried me, that’s all.” He didn’t mention that the worry went deeper, or that it stung a little to think he was abandoned by the other. Instead, he poured a cup of coffee and took a nice, big gulp. It burned going down, but he was used to that. “So, why are you drinking coffee? I thought you preferred tea.”

Scorpius bobbed his head, heaving a sigh. “I do, I just couldn’t sleep very well last night and I woke up before the sun even rose. Luckily you’re able to come get breakfast as early as six, so I’ve been sitting here for the past two hours, reading the morning post and trying to combat the lack of good sleep. What about you, you’re never up at eight on a Saturday.”

Albus nodded in agreement, slamming the rest of his cup before pouring another. “Same, terrible sleep. Did you have bad dreams, then?”

“Something like that,” Scorpius mumbled, picking apart his dry toast.

Albus watched him with a frown, waiting for the other to elaborate. When Scorpius didn’t, he propped his elbow up on the table, letting his head fall onto his palm. “Care to share with the class, or is that all I get?”

Silver eyes flicked over to him, then back to the thoroughly dissected bread. “I don’t really remember much, just that I kept waking up panicked. After the third time, I couldn’t fall back to sleep, so I got up. Not much else to tell. What about you?”

“Pretty much the same,” Albus lied. Of course he wasn’t about to admit his fears or anxieties to the other. Scorpius nodded, satisfied with the answer, and Albus decided to press the worrying subject slightly, just to see what might happen. “So, we didn’t really talk much after dinner yesterday. Yule ball, that’s pretty interesting.”

“They haven’t had one of those since Cedric died during the tournament,” Scorpius rattled off the fact automatically, then winced. The two tried not to talk about that part of the past if they could help it, not since the incident in fourth year.

Albus patted his arm reassuringly, offering a light smile. “You going to ask anyone to go with you?”

Scorpius shot him a strange look, the hints of a frown creasing his brow. “I don’t know who I’d ask,” he said slowly, voice thick with some odd emotion.

Albus cocked an eyebrow at him. “I don’t know, Rose, perhaps?”

The blond snorted, returning his attention back to the little broken pieces of bread. “I’m pretty sure Rose and I will only ever be just friends, Al, but if you were looking to ask Katie, I don’t mind going stag.”

The suggestion caught him off guard and he had to blink a few times to clear the fog from his brain. “I didn’t want to ask Katie, though.”

Scorpius glanced at him sidelong, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. “Honest, Al. I really won’t mind. You two get on really well together, so you should just-“

“For the last time, I don’t bloody fancy the girl,” he hissed, swiping a hand through his unruly hair.

Scorpius’ mouth dropped open slightly, his body visibly recoiling from the vehemence in the other’s words. “But you talked about her so much, and you asked her to Hogsmeade, and… I just thought…” he slammed his mouth closed, frowning down into his lap.

Albus sighed, rubbing a hand over his throbbing temple. Somehow he knew pretending to like the girl was going to bite him in the ass at some point. “Sorry, Scor, I didn’t mean to snap at you. We’re better as friends, that’s all. I… I don’t want a date to the ball, anyhow,” he offered lamely, too afraid to say his real thoughts. In actuality, he wanted to ask if the other would be his date, but didn't quite know how to play it off without admitting his feelings. Scorpius gave him a slightly skeptical look, but nodded nonetheless. “I’m rubbish at dancing, so it’s not like it’ll matter much,” he mumbled, taking another sip of his now too cold coffee.

“I can teach you,” Scorpius offered quietly, then gasped, face slowly turning pink from embarrassment. “I-I mean, uh, well, being a Malfoy, it’s uh, kind of something you learn. Forget I said anything. Why did I say anything? Must be the lack of sleep, my brain isn’t working right. I’ll stop talking now.” He busied himself ripping apart another perfectly good piece of toast, skin almost the color of a tomato.

Albus found it endearing, chuckling at the other. Scorpius frowned down at his hands at the sound, sinking a little lower into his seat. “Sure, you can teach me, if you want to," Albus said lightly, heart fluttering wildly in his chest. When Scorpius shrugged then nodded, Albus couldn’t help but beam. “Great. When should we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wracking my brain for something to come next since the last chapter, so this is the way I decided to go, giving me ample opportunities to have cute little moments between these two.  
> If anyone has anything they'd like to suggest, I'm always down for ideas and whatnot. I can make the next bit as long or as short as necessary.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments help me write more. Just saying.


	8. Shall we dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius teaches Albus the basic waltz, even if it's the most nerve-racking thing he's ever done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for Scorpius POV.  
> I guess this is a thing now, switching between the two.  
> Probably not every time, but I definitely wanted this from his point.

Scorpius fiddled with the cuffs of his long sleeved shirt, bunching the fabric up into the palms of his hands. Why had he agreed to teach the one person that made his heart race about wildly how to dance? It wasn’t like the professors wouldn’t be offering practice classes for those who needed them. It was tradition, after all, for heads of house to teach these things before a ball. Still, part of him was excited at the thought; while the other, highly logical and not crazed part of his brain was screaming at him to feign illness or pretend to get hurt just to avoid being that close to Albus again.

His body still felt all tingly after their hug, and that was almost twenty four hours ago. Being so close like that, while knowing what he now knew, made him want to keep wrapped around the other for the rest of time. Of course it had probably embarrassed Albus, being clung to like that, but they hadn’t talked about it, and he didn’t exactly know what he’d say were they to. I just like the feeling of us pressed up against each other? That would go over very well, except it wouldn’t, and it would probably muck things up forever, and Albus would never want to be touched ever again. Then he’d have to transfer schools, and really, changing in the middle of the year, in your sixth year, really sounded like a lot of trouble.

Groaning internally, he turned the page in his Defense book and skimmed over the contents. Even with the impending deadline for his paper, he couldn’t bring his mind to focus long enough to write the bloody thing properly. Glancing over at his fiery haired companion, he tapped her lightly on the arm. Brown eyes wandered slowly over him, and he reveled in the fact that her gaze no longer caused any kind of warmth or funny feelings to skitter around inside of him.

“Yes,” Rose whispered, cocking a brow when he only blinked back at her.

He smiled sheepishly, tapping the feather of his quill on the blank parchment. “Ah, sorry to keep you from your work, but I was wondering if you could help me out a bit. I seem to be drawing quite a blank for this one.” His eyes roamed over her nearly completed assignment, making him wince slightly. Had he really been distracted for that long?

Rose blew some hair out of her face, bending over to get a better look at his blank page. When she realized it was, in fact, blank, her eyebrows shot up so high he was momentarily afraid he might have broken the girl. “You mean you haven’t even written a single thing? That’s not like you, Scorpius, even Albus appears to be struggling his way through it.” She pointed her quill at the raven haired boy and Scorpius had to fight hard not to stare some more. That was actually part of the problem.

Swallowing thickly, he nodded his head. “I know, I just didn’t sleep well last night, and, well, it’s due soon and I’d like to have my Sunday to do… other things.”

She gave him a quizzical look but didn’t broach the subject. “Alright, well, you can borrow my notes, I guess. I pretty much just rewrote this whole part then added in the why and the examples. It’s verbatim from the lecture, so you don’t have to worry about doing the same thing, so long as you give your own why and whatnot. If you need it, you can keep them the rest of the weekend until you’ve finished.” With a smile, she returned her attention back down to her paper, scribbling quickly across the remaining inch of parchment. When she was finished, she pulled out a novel and began to read.

Scorpius copied down the bulk of the notes in his own words, getting the majority of his assignment written down with ease now that his brain was finally focused on something else. Soon, he only had another inch and a half left of his paper to go. If he could just find a few good points on why an intruders charm was beneficial to know, and the proper uses for finite incantatem, shield charms, and fianto duri, he'd be all set.

Albus stretched long arms high above his head, pulling Scorpius’ eyes from the paper, to the languid motion of the other. His mouth went dry, emerald eyes catching his and blinking back at him curiously. He pulled a smile to his lips, ignoring the way his heart felt both swollen and tight when Albus smiled lazily in return. Forcing his attention back onto the page, he spent the next ten minutes reading the same line over and over again.

Katie and Albus began passing notes back and forth, occasionally gasping or snickering rather loudly. Rose appeared to be a good chunk through her book already, so Scorpius gave up the fight and called his paper good enough. It wouldn't be the neatest or most well thought out thing he’d ever handed in, but it wasn’t going to earn a failing mark, so that was all that mattered. He handed off the notes he borrowed and stuffed his supplies into his bag.

Katie cleared her throat, drawing all eyes to her before smiling at them shyly. “Before everyone goes, I just wanted to talk about the coming ball.” Rose cocked her eyebrow and Scorpius felt his stomach clench uneasily; Albus sat rigid next to the girl, looking rather nervous. She smiled again, this time with a lot more enthusiasm. “Well, I know for a fact that each one of us here does not and probably will not have dates. I’m not saying we should all go together, but, for the sake of grabbing a table as well as avoiding awkward dance requests from random strangers, I say we four go as friends. No strings, no obligations, just the four of us hanging out and eating food or whatever. If you decide you’d rather go with someone by the time the ball rolls around, by all means, go with a real date. At least this way we’ll be assured company.”

Scorpius glanced at Albus, who was suddenly very interested in the skin around his fingernails. He frowned, but nodded his head reluctantly in agreement. “Alright, I’m okay with going as a group,” he said slowly, noting the way Albus seemed to blush slightly at the words.

Rose nodded her own head, looking a little uncomfortable for some reason. “Yeah, count me in. That’ll be a great excuse when someone undoubtedly asks me to go with them and I don’t know how to respond. Are we going to meet up before, or meet there, or come in… pairs.” Her cheeks turned pink and she dropped her eyes into her lap.

Katie grinned, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. “That’s a wonderful idea, Rose. You and I can get together beforehand and get ready, and Albus and Scorpius can arrive together as well. Whoever gets there first saves the table, and we’ll all meet up inside whenever we’re all ready.”

Rose chewed her lip in thought, a frown creasing her brow. “You mean like… getting dressed… together?”

Albus snickered and Katie smacked him upside the head. She turned toward the other girl, face softening tremendously compared to the look she’d given Albus. “We’ll hash out the details in full later. If you’re uncomfortable with that, I can just meet you at the tower and walk with you the rest of the way.” When Rose nodded, she smiled. “Alright, that settles it. See you guys later.” With a wave, she and Rose left.

Scorpius turned his attention to Albus, frowning slightly at the strange behavior the other was exhibiting. Albus looked more nervous about the situation than he really should.

Scorpius pursed his lips, voicing his doubts aloud. “You didn’t ask Katie to say that so Rose and I would be stuck together for the night, and you could still go with Katie without feeling bad, did you?”

Albus’ face went from confusion, to shock, to barely controlled anger. His tanned skin flushed as his brow creased and his jaw locked. “Get it through your thick head, would you? I don’t fancy Katie, even in the slightest! I don’t even like-“ he cut himself off, eyes going slightly wide before he lowered his gaze. “Ah, anyone,” he finally said after an awkwardly long beat.

Scorpius frowned, sensing the lie in Albus’ words. “Do you like someone,” he asked, watching for a reaction that might tell him otherwise.

Albus’ eyes widened again, mouth opening and closing awkwardly. “N-not at all. Why would you ask?”

Scorpius felt his insides clench, knowing Albus was a terrible liar when asked direct questions. “You do, then. Anyone I know?”

Groaning loudly, Albus collected his books and shoved them into his bag. “I am not having this conversation right now, Scorp. Just drop it, please.” His voice was so tormented that Scorpius nodded before he even registered it. Albus let out a long, slow breath of air, running a hand through his unruly mop. “Right, let’s get out of here, shall we?”

* * *

 The thought that Albus had a thing for some mystery girl weighed heavily on Scorpius’ mind. He couldn’t look at half the ones in the school without automatically judging them harshly for not being good enough, pretty enough, smart enough, or funny enough for someone like Albus Potter. In fact, realizing any one of them, aside from the extremely young ones, could potentially be Albus’ crush, he found himself hit with the strong sense that maybe he didn’t fancy girls in the least. Why he thought Rose was exceptional for all of those years was beyond him, though he questioned whether or not it had to do with her being Albus’ family, and thus, the next best thing to Albus himself.

By the time Sunday afternoon rolled around, Scorpius was so frazzled, he couldn’t even bring himself to care about their agreed upon dance lesson. It was, after all, just simple dancing. It wasn’t like they were going to be practicing their snogging on each other, thank Merlin. There was no inappropriate touching, and, usually, one kept a good six to eight inches away from their partner, so he didn’t have to worry about pressing up against one another and how that might make his mind short circuit and stupid confessions to come pouring from his mouth.

The two stood in their empty dorm, awkwardly facing one another, waiting for the other to make the first move. Albus gave him a very pointed look and he shook his head, snapping out of the odd stupor.

“Right,” he said slowly, taking a tentative step forward. Albus appeared to tense slightly, but he chalked it up to inexperienced nerves. “The waltz is quite simple, really, probably the best dance to start with. Easy, yet elegant, and simple to remember what to do and how to do it. It was the first one my mum taught me, so, if a six year old can be taught, a sixteen year old can be taught.”

“You’re rambling, Scor,” Albus grinned at him, shoulders seeming to loosen slightly.

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair, chuckling along with the other. “Sorry. Now, two things to remember, it’s a three beat step, and you move in a boxed shape. Always left, so that shouldn’t be too confusing. You’ll have to learn how to follow before I can teach you how to lead. Normally the male partner leads, so if you want to dance with a girl, you can’t both follow, that would just be absurd, you’d be standing around doing nothing-“ Albus shot him a pointed look and he smiled. “Right. Just move like this.”

Coming to stand beside Albus, Scorpius moved his feet in the basic shape. Albus copied, stepping too far apart, and far too sloppily, but Scorpius nodded anyway. He did it again, noting that Albus seemed to copy the motion better the second time, and even more fluidly the third. When he nodded at Albus’ questioning look, the boy beamed happily at him.

“Alright, that’s not too hard. Doesn’t seem much like dancing, but you’re the pro.”

Scorpius flushed slightly. “I wouldn’t say I’m a professional, Al. I just occasionally have to dance with some stuffy old aunt or older, distant cousin at the random family functions my aunt Daphne sometimes throws. Less since my mother passed, obviously. They don’t really get on well with dad, that side of the family.”

Albus shuffled his feet nervously, chewing on his lip. “Right, so, dancing with a partner, and making this weird box thing look like a dance.”

Swallowing hard, Scorpius lined himself up with Albus, holding his arms up in a traditional pose. “This is the form you should normally take. Right now you’re going to have to take the following form, which means your right hand clasping my left, and your left arm bent at the elbow, and hand placed along my shoulder here.” He indicated the areas, slipping his arm around Albus’ back to cup his shoulder blade gently.

Albus took up his own pose, resting his arm just on top of Scorpius’, deftly touching the place indicated. “Is this right,” he asked, dropping his gaze down to mimic the positioning of Scorpius’ feet.

Giving a slight nod, Scorpius quickly explained the mechanics of back, diagonal, together, forward, diagonal, together, repeat. When Albus seemed to comprehend the movements, he counted to three, then stepped forward. Albus also stepped forward, causing the two to almost crash into each other, Albus’ foot coming down hard on his.

“Back first, Al. I go forward because I’m leading, you can practice like that after you get the moves down and feel comfortable.”

Albus nodded again, chewing on his lip. “Okay, I think I’m ready,” he murmured, eyes glued down on his feet. They took up the motion again, this time running through it a little more smoothly.

“See, you’re not so bad,” Scorpius said, giving the hand clasped in his a gentle squeeze.

Albus smiled, keeping his eyes watching his shoes as they continued in the same, basic pattern again and again. “I’m no expert, but is this really all there is to this dance? Seems a little stiff if you ask me.”

Scorpius laughed, drawing those emerald eyes up to lock questioningly on his. “No, there are turns involved, and other moves, but first you’ll need to master this, then leading, before I’ll teach you how to do anything else. I don’t need you stomping my toes any more than is necessary.”

Albus flushed, tripping them up and almost dragging them both to the floor. He winced, then retuned his gaze to his feet, making sure they kept in time properly. “Sorry, I told you I was rubbish at this.”

Scorpius hummed in amusement, smiling softly at the other. “Not at all,” he breathed, feeling the grip on him tighten slightly.

"Ah, well, I'm sure you say that to all your students," Albus joked, voice cracking a little.

The intoxicating scent that was Albus washed over him, numbing his mind and heightening his senses, somehow simultaneously. He wasn't quite sure why, but his mouth decided to speak without consulting him.  "Al." It came out equal parts whisper and plea, though he couldn't bring himself to care.

Albus’ eyes shot back to his, lips parting slightly like they had something to say. Scorpius wondered briefly how it would feel to step forward and dip his head ever so slight so their mouths met, kissing the other until he forgot his own name. Albus’ eyes flicked down to Scorpius’ lips, swallowing visibly as their feet slowed until they stopped all unnecessary movements. It was hard to say who stepped forward first, but Scorpius felt the warmth pressing closer to him, his arms slipping from the correct pose to rest somewhere along Albus' upper arms. Their eyes met and bore into one another, until he felt dizzy and confused, unsure what exactly was happening.

Albus worried his bottom lip between his teeth, brow creasing slightly. “Scor,” he managed to whimper, voice shaky and laced with pain.

Scorpius snapped out of his trance, realizing his fingers were digging into the other’s skin, probably quite painfully. He took a hesitant step back, trying to smile in a reassuring manner. “Sorry, all the movement must have made me a little woozy for a moment there. I’m better, but perhaps we should take a break for now. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Blinking a few times, Albus’ eyebrows shot up as he gingerly touched the skin on his biceps. “Oh, uh, I guess you were grabbing my arms pretty tightly. No harm done, though. Maybe you need some lunch, I know I get woozy when my blood sugar drops.” Raking a hand through his hair, he chuckled, spinning on his heels and taking a few steps the other direction.

Scorpius winced, feeling like a complete idiot for freaking Albus out with his weird, whatever it was. Of course the entire thing was all one sided and in his own head. Maybe he should just keep his distance and avoid close contact lest he do something stupid next time. If Albus hadn’t said something, he might have kissed him, ruining their friendship in the process. It hurt to think about it, but he’d just have to refrain from such tempting positions for the rest of, well, forever. Albus got the gist of the dance, and he was certain the professors would offer to teach anyone in need at a later date.

“Are you coming,” Albus asked, eyeing him with concern.

Scorpius shook his head, pulling his thoughts back to the present once more. “Oh, yes. Still a little woozy I guess, from all the motion. Getting my bearings.”

Taking a step toward him, Albus slowly offered out his hand. “I can help you, if you need it,” he said quietly, staring at his feet.

Scorpius rushed toward the door, too tempted to grab the other and not let go to even consider it. “I’m good now. I think you’re right, I’m pretty hungry now that I think about it. We really should get going, wouldn't want to miss lunch, would we? Though I guess we could always go to the kitchen, if that were the case. I do like eating in the Great Hall, though. Good atmosphere, in my opinion.”

Albus nodded and followed him out the door and into the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, almost kisses where both really want it, but neither wants to take that silly step and go for it.  
> Am I terrible?  
> I feel pretty terrible.  
> I was so close to just letting it happen, but then I remembered all of my plans.  
> Stupid plans, who needs those?
> 
> P.s. I wrote this one also directly after I wrote the last chapter, so I'm double mean for withholding.
> 
> Ah, comments make the world go round.


	9. It's nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilvermorny school finally comes to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.

Albus pushed his eggs around his plate, completely lost in thought. Ever since his almost kiss with Scorpius, he couldn’t help but feel utterly a mess, especially when their eyes locked and he got the strange sense that maybe the other wanted to talk about what happened. He couldn’t bring himself to, not without worrying what might accidentally fall out of his mouth.

Just because he had a momentary lapse in judgement and actually thought there might be something between the two of them, didn’t mean there actually was. Scorpius made it pretty obvious that Albus totally freaked him out by refusing to continue their lessons, and they hadn’t even done anything awkward. What would happen if Scorpius knew without a doubt that his feelings were more than friendly? The boy would probably break off their friendship and switch schools, just to add insult to injury. If he was going to save their relationship, he needed to avoid the subject at all costs.

Sighing, he lifted his cup of coffee to his lips. Cool, bitter liquid coated his tongue, making him wince. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, he noted that half the mealtime was already over, and he hadn’t even touched a single bite. Not that he had much of an appetite, not since he almost completely ruined everything by misreading the stupid signs.

His eyes flicked over to Scorpius, finding the other in much the same state. The usual, cheerful manner in which he did things had ebbed slightly, replaced with far-off looks and hums of inattention. In fact, Albus couldn’t recall the two of them speaking more than a couple of words to each other for the past three days. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to bridge the strange gap betwixt them, when the flapping of wings beating the air caught his attention.

Owls of all colors and sizes swooped down around them, delivering the post for the day. A crisp, snowy white one landed before him, dropping a letter and hooting a greeting. Large, yellow eyes regarded him with interest, ruffling feathers and giving another small cry. He blinked a few times, before ripping off a small piece of toast and offering it to the bird.

“Sorry, Nyra, I didn’t realize it was you at first,” he murmured, stroking one finger between the bird’s eyes. She gave a happy little hoot and pressed her face into his hand, begging for more affection. He absentmindedly obeyed, snagging the letter up and breaking the wax seal. His mother’s neat, looping writing scribbled along the page, causing his heart to pick up speed.

 _Dearest Albus,_  
_So good to hear that things are going well for you. Things at home are just fine, even a little boring, really. I can’t wait to have my children home again. The Yule Ball will be wonderful, I’m sure you’ll have a great time. As for the New Year party, I’ve contacted Draco Malfoy already, and it’s alright with him, so it’s alright with us. He even extended the invitation to the two of us, so we’ll be going with you. Dad sends his love as well. We can’t wait until your Christmas break, we’ll be waiting for you at the station._  
_All my love,_  
_Mum_

Scorpius gasped loudly, pulling his focus away from the letter. He’d read the last few lines a few times, unsure whether he got the entire message correct, or if he was wishfully thinking they’d agreed to let him do something without having to discuss it for weeks. Glancing the other’s way, he noticed the Malfoy’s barn owl, Crux, nibbling on a large piece of bread, while his owner clutched a piece of parchment tightly to his chest.

Albus cleared his throat, feeling the strange drop in his stomach as silver eyes locked onto his. “Letter from your dad,” he asked lightly, pulling his mouth up into a slight smile.

Scorpius chuckled, rolling the paper back up and chewing on his lip. “He said yes,” he breathed, barely loud enough to be heard over the roar of the grand hall.

“I guess we got much the same letter then,” Albus hummed in amusement, offering up his own letter for Scorpius to read. He didn’t bother asking for Scorpius’, the boy never divulged his messages between himself and the elder Malfoy. Albus supposed they were a little bit personal, or possibly embarrassing, and refrained from pressuring.

Scorpius scanned the letter quickly before he bounced around in his seat. “I can’t believe they’re all okay with it, and without having to practically beg. This is such a wonderful change of pace, maybe they’ll agree to family dinners, or perhaps we could start small and request tea and biscuits, or even sleepovers at each other's houses and…” his cheeks grew a little pink and he handed the letter over bashfully. “Ah, sorry. Guess I got a little carried away, didn’t I?”

Albus couldn’t keep the stupid grin off his face, completely adoring the way the other practically vibrated with excitement. All of the tension from the past few days seemed to suddenly evaporate, leaving the two of them back in a comfortable place where conversation flowed freely. “That’s okay, I don’t mind. Clearly, or I wouldn’t have put up with you for so long.”

Scorpius snorted, offering another piece of bread to Crux before allowing the owl to fly away. “Like you have much choice, no one else likes grumpy Albus. If anything, I put up with you.” His voice sounded with bored indifference, but his eyes sparkled merrily as a gentle smile tugged at his lips.

Resisting the urge to touch him, Albus turned back to Nyra, who was patiently waiting for his response. “I don’t need to send a reply, you go on back to mum.” The owl hooted again and took off, keeping his attention until she was out of sight. The silence grew at an alarming rate, momentarily worrying Albus that things weren’t actually returning to normal. Perhaps he should think of something witty to reply with, or maybe he could talk about the break and the party and…

Scorpius cleared his throat, drawing Albus’ attention from his hectic thoughts. A slight flush covered his normally pale features, lips pulled downward in a grimace. “Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by that. I was just having a laugh, and I thought you’d realize that, but I guess I’m not as funny as I think I am.” He twisted the cloth of his robes into his hands, bunching it up and squeezing hard.

Albus snorted, reaching out and clasping a hand over one of Scorpius’, stopping the action and meeting the hesitant silver gaze. His mouth softened into a warm smile, reassuring the other that he took no offense. “You really are rubbish at making jokes, Scor, but I still know when you’re kidding.”

Scorpius laughed, the sound light and airy, causing the smile on Albus’ lips to stretch higher until he felt it crinkling his eyes. Scorpius’ free hand rested gently on top of Albus’, sandwiching the thing nicely between the both of his. “Well, I can’t be perfect at everything all of the time. I have to allow everyone else a chance to shine.”

Albus snickered, trying his best to ignore the fact their hands were still wonderfully meshed together, the warmth from the other slipping up his arm and into his chest. “So humble,” he crooned, finishing their little pile by adding on his extra hand.

Scorpius hummed in amusement, twisting his fingers into Albus’ before turning back to his plate. Picking up the remainder of his toast, he brought it to his mouth, pausing momentarily to flick his eyes back to the other’s overly warm face. “You should eat, most important meal of the day, you know. You have five minutes before we need to leave for class.”

Albus swallowed thickly, face growing even hotter. He wanted to make some quip about how they’re holding hands now, but he didn’t think his voice would come out properly, not without letting on just how much the small action made him jittery.

Besides, Scorpius might think he was disgusted or something, and since he quite enjoyed hand holding, since it was the safest contact they could have with one another, he didn’t want to make it obsolete. Instead, he poured another cup of coffee and settled on dry toast. Those eggs were probably terrible now, anyhow, and his wand hand was too busy doing far more important things to cast a warming charm on the food. Toast was good enough.

* * *

 

By week’s end, the castle was abuzz with talk of the impending American visit. A rumor was circulating that the company would arrive shooting off fireworks and blasting terrible American country music, or something equally scandalous. Bets were being made as to how cliché everything was going to be, but their small group didn’t buy any of it.

“I’m sure they’re perfectly civil and normal wizards,” Rose said, shuffling her papers about, triple checking her work for the day. Her usual air of superiority was ever present, and Albus was a little surprised Rose was trying to give people the benefit of the doubt. If only she’d been so kind at the age of eleven.

Katie snickered behind her hand, nudging Albus with her elbow gently. “What about you, Potter, have any ideas for our lovely brethren across the sea?” Rose rolled her eyes, but Katie ignored the girl, leaning closer to him excitedly.

He shrugged. “I form no opinion, really. I guess I don’t really care how they are, it’s not like we’re going to start owling anyone who lives an ocean away. Can owl post even go that far? What exactly do they do in America?”

The two looked to Rose and Scorpius, both a well of unnecessary information. Rose shrugged and Scorpius sighed, running a hand through his blond locks. “As far as owl post goes, I think they use them for some things, but I’m unsure if they’re used in all matters of mail delivery. No owl flies over great distances, they use port key to transport post from Europe to other countries and then deliver them accordingly, and vice versa. That is the extent of my knowledge, feel free to ask the Americans when they come how they go about things.”

Everyone laughed, aside from Scorpius, who slid down into his chair to hide his blush. Rose patted him on the shoulder affectionately, which caused a flare of resentment to bubble up inside of Albus. The only redeeming factor was that Rose’s touch didn’t seem to quell the embarrassment in the other, or really do much of anything. Perhaps he really was getting over his crush on the girl.

“I may be the top of a lot of our classes, but you definitely know more things than I do, Scorpius,” Rose mused, giving him a warm smile.

Scorpius sighed, crossing his arms on the table and resting his chin on them. “It comes with the territory, I suppose. Malfoys know things, even if they’re useless.”

“It’s not useless if the information benefits something,” Rose argued, pursing her lips. “Technically speaking, it was quite useful, now we don’t have to wonder how things travel to faraway places.”

Katie nodded in agreement. “I concur, one should always know their enemy through and through.”

Albus snorted, earning a small smile from the blond. “Really, Katie, I wouldn’t go as far as to call them our enemy. They’re only another wizarding society, I’m sure they’re going to treat us in a friendly enough manner.”

Katie hummed in amusement, blue eyes twinkling with some strange emotion. “That’s what you think, but Americans are quite competitive in nature, I give it less than a week before they’re trying to show us up in every aspect. They’re also known for being loud and rude, so expect a ton of chaos.”

“You speak of them as if they were animals,” Rose chided, trying to keep a smile from her lips. Katie giggled, which made Rose giggle, which in turn made Katie giggle harder. The two boys shared a look of mild curiosity, and shrugged it off. Girls were strange, and Albus was actually a little relieved that he didn’t fancy them.

Scorpius inclined his head toward the door, and Albus smiled. Their work was technically finished for the day, so they really had no reason to stick around. With a slight nod, Scorpius sat up and began putting his books back into his bag. “Well, we’ll be off, then,” he murmured, rising from his chair.

Albus followed suit. “Yeah, see you two on Monday for the welcoming ceremony.”

Katie arched a brow, flicking her gaze between the two of them. “Have a good weekend,” she said lightly, then dropped her voice low. “Alone.” With a wink, she turned her attention back to Rose, the two girls chatting away happily.

Scorpius shot Albus a strange look, but Albus marched out of the area without a second glance. Racing to catch up, the two fell into step. “What did Katie mean by that,” he asked lightly, glancing sidelong at Albus as they maneuvered through the maze of shelves.

“Ah, she’s just strange, that’s all,” Albus mumbled, refusing to look the other’s way. He was positive a blush would creep across his face, and then Scorpius would be even more suspicious. It’s not his fault he made the mistake of telling Katie everything that had happened during their dancing lessons, or that she thought it was so hilarious, she decided to tease him about it any chance she could. Okay, perhaps it was a little bit his fault, but he needed a second opinion, and made a poor choice.

The two walked in relative silence the rest of the way back to their dorms, both too stubborn to break the awkward mood.

* * *

 

Monday morning, the great hall was the most full Albus had ever seen it. It seemed every last Hogwarts student raced down to breakfast as quickly as they could, terribly excited for the coming guests. Classes had been canceled for the day for everyone year four and up, and even though breakfast had been extended an extra two hours for the arrival, not a soul dared to sleep in late and miss the show. The bet was still that it was going to be flamboyant and flashy, though secretly, Albus hoped it was dull and practical, just to ruin the mood.

By the time the Headmistress and heads of house led them out into the courtyard, the excitement was tangible. Students looked every which way, eager to be the first to catch a glimpse. Albus and Scorpius stood with the rest of their house, the blond boy bouncing happily on the balls of his feet, while the raven haired one emanated bored indifference. It wasn’t that he wasn’t excited, he was just in desperate need of coffee after Scorpius kept him up half the night, chatting happily about their arriving guests.

“Al,” Scorpius whispered, nudging him gently with his elbow.

Albus blinked a few times in confusion, turning to his pink nosed friend and tilting his head questioningly. “What is it?”

Scorpius smiled at him, reaching out his hand and lacing their fingers. “You looked spaced, I just wanted you to pay attention.”

The two stood so close together it was practically impossible to tell they were holding hands, but it still made Albus’ face heat up nonetheless. “What are you doing,” he whispered fiercely when Scorpius made no move to release his grip. Not that he wanted the boy to, he just didn’t want more rumors circulating about his friend after they’d finally stopped.

Scorpius hummed, giving Albus’ hand a light squeeze. “My hand was cold,” he whispered back.

Albus was going to ask why he didn’t use his pockets, when a low murmur fell over the crowd, and a few arms reached up to point at the sky. There, breaking through the cloud line, three, giant birds flew in a triangle formation, pulling along a mahogany carriage behind them.

The closer they got, the more distinct their brown feathers became, and soon it was easy to guess that the birds were probably giant eagles, each the size of a hippogriff. It swooped through the sky, descending lower and lower, until it circled above their heads, making Albus feel dizzy. The carriage landed down gently in front of them, and a hush fell over the gathered students.

The door creaked open, and a tall, heavy set man stepped out, sandy hair cropped short to his skull, blue eyes framed with round spectacles. His mustache was thick and orange-ish, hiding the upper lip beneath a sea of scraggly hairs. His clothes were fit for a gentleman, tweed coat over khaki colored slacks and tan loafers on his feet. In his hand he gripped a silver walking stick which he placed gingerly before him as he moved, though his legs appeared in perfect working condition.

A smile broke out across his face, and he rushed forward to embrace their Headmistress in an awkward, one sided hug. “At last, I finally meet the famous Minerva McGonagall. I am Andrew Sutton, Headmaster of Ilvermorny, and my dear, it is quite a pleasure,” he drawled, voice thick with some strange accent. Stepping back, he bowed low and drew the professor’s hand up, placing a delicate kiss on her knuckles.

McGonagall pursed her lips. “A pleasure, I’m sure. Hogwarts school welcomes the students of Ilvermorny,” she replied in her crisp Scottish accent.

The rest of the students filed out in robes of blue and cranberry, all adorned with a golden Celtic knot. It was strange, seeing so much color on wizard robes, but Albus supposed it was probably only one of many differences between the two cultures. When the last of the hundred or so students stepped out, the group gave a modest bow, then followed the two Headmasters inside.

The remaining students followed suit, and soon, they were all standing inside the great hall, their guests standing along the front of the room, much like new students did during their sorting ceremony. McGonagall waited for the noise to die down before she pointed her wand at her throat, amplifying her voice so everyone could hear.

“As you know, classes will be canceled today for students year four and up. This is so each year can become familiar with those that will be attending their classes with them. We have decided to split the four houses of Ilvermorny in accordance to our own houses, with the Wampus sitting at the Gryffindor table, the Horned Serpent sitting at the Ravenclaw table, the Pukwudgie sitting with Hufflepuff, and lastly, Thunderbird with the Slytherins.” Another excited murmur fell over the gathered students, and Albus heard a first year ask another why the two snakes wouldn’t be joining each other.

McGonagall waited patiently for the majority of the chatter to die back down before continuing. “Do not confuse our arrangements with us saying these houses are similar in nature. Our two schools value different things, so we cannot compare them to one another. It is our hope that you will each find similarities, and maybe even challenging differences, that will shape your perspectives and broaden your horizons. You may be seated, enjoy your meal.”

A small portion of blue robed individuals made their way over to the Slytherin table, the majority of them sticking to their little groups of friends and looking for seating to accommodate their sizes. An olive-skinned boy with shaggy black hair and deep, brown eyes appeared to be by himself, choosing the open seat just across from Albus and Scorpius. He regarded them skeptically for a moment, before carefully loading up his plate with various food items.

Scorpius wiggled happily next to Albus, shaking their still conjoined hands back and forth excitedly. “Hello, there. My name is Scorpius Malfoy, and it's a pleasure to meet you." When Albus didn’t introduce himself immediately, Scorpius squeezed hard enough to make him yelp.

“Ah, I’m Albus. Albus Potter.”

Eyebrows rose high on the other’s forehead before a mischievous smirk replaced the look of surprised. “A Potter. Didn't think I’d meet one of you guys right off the bat. My name is Kyle Evans, it’s nice to meet you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's all muddled or strange, I am a little out of it today.  
> The creative liberties are only because I cannot find anything contradicting them. If anyone knows actual answers, please, feel free to correct me and I will correct the text.  
> Also, sorry for the lack of action. I know it's difficult waiting for them to actually do something, but they're getting there! Slow and steady wins the race. ;)
> 
> What's your Ilvermorny house?  
> Slytherin/Horned Serpent here. :D


	10. A sinking feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Albus get to know the new American student, Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible.  
> This one should have been out sooner, but I wrote the middle part first and couldn't get through the first part to save my life.  
> The end was mostly because it sets up the next chapter.

Scorpius frowned, feeling his former excitement replacing itself with moderate mistrust. Albus visibly tensed next to him, the grip in his hand going slack before it slipped through his fingers. Neither one spoke, unsure of what to say to something like that. It only ever went one of two ways, either obsessive chatter about how cool Harry Potter was, or judgement on Albus’ part for not living up to everyone’s standards. Both options were aggravating, and Scorpius felt the overwhelming need to protect Albus starting to bubble up inside of him.

Kyle seemed to pick up on the sudden tension, and held his hands up in surrender. “Hey, not that it matters to me any. You could be a Jones for all I care. It’s just a little funny, that’s all. Didn’t expect it.” He returned his attention to his plate of food, grabbing up some jam to spread on his toast.

Scorpius cleared his throat. “Albus doesn’t like the unnecessary attention from being a Potter. After all, he is his own person.”

Kyle chuckled, taking a slow bite of food and chewing it throughly before nodding. “I know how that is, my mother is a decently well known actress, so I’ve grown up in the spotlight myself. Can’t tell you how relieved I was when my Ilvermorny letter came, and it meant I could surround myself with people who didn’t know anything about me.”

“Must be nice,” Albus muttered, pushing the food around his plate.

Scorpius watched him with a heavy heart, knowing all too well how it felt being submerged in a place where you couldn’t escape your parent’s lives, and what it meant about you, just by being related. At least he took the whispers and sneers lightly, Albus seemed to shut down more and more often as others judged him for being who he was. If there was one person he’d wish to shelter from that kind of ridicule, it was Albus.

“What’s that,” Kyle asked, pulling his attention away from the other.

Scorpius glanced at the bowl the boy was crinkling his nose at, and chuckled. “It’s beans. Some people like to eat them on their toast.”

Kyle’s brown eyes went wide with shock. “For breakfast?!”

Albus chuckled a little himself. “It’s part of a full breakfast, actually.”

Kyle grimaced. “That’s really strange.”

Albus laughed, visibly relaxing. “I suppose it is a little strange. I don’t like it, myself.”

Scorpius watched the two banter a little before speaking up. “What do you eat in America? Surely not only bacon and eggs?”

Kyle smiled, shrugging casually. “I guess all sorts of things, kind of like here. I’m partial to eggs and fruit myself, but I don’t eat meat.”

What started out rocky and awkward, slowly turned into a three way chat about the differences between the American wizarding community, and the British/Scottish wizarding community. Though their founders were different, the customs mirrored each other much the way American and British society did in the muggle/no maj world, with minor differences, something Albus and Kyle discovered solely based on their knowledge of it.

Kyle was a half blood, and Harry had always made it a point to teach his children about both worlds that surrounded them, so each knew things that Scorpius never could. The only references to muggle culture that Scorpius knew came from the books he read, which really had little stance on current muggle events. At least he knew what a television was, though why people were interested in it was beyond him.

It turned out the two had more in common than they thought, instantly delving into some strange topic Scorpius had never even heard of before. Six years of friendship, and Albus had never once brought up whatever this Doctor Who silliness was. He decided to tune it out after they laughed over some sort of weird crying statues, something referred to as Daleks, and whatever a Time Lord was; preferring to focus himself on consuming the cold breakfast before they excused themselves for the afternoon.

Just as he thought they were in the clear to leave, McGonagall rose from her seat at the teacher’s table, and placed her wand to her throat. “Students of Hogwarts. After much deliberation, it has been decided that a special Hogsmeade weekend will take place this Saturday, so that our American friends can see some of what our wizarding community has to offer.”

Happy cries sounded around the room before dying off. “Curfews have been pushed back half an hour, only on days when classes aren’t the following morning. Ilvermorny students will be staying on the seventh floor, near the tapestry of Barnabas Barmy. You are to meet there each night precisely ten minutes before curfew, and should familiarize yourselves with our halls and staircases so that you are never late. If you wish to be given a tour, your temporary Head Boy and Head Girl, or any of our prefects, will be more than happy to show you around. First tour starts at ten o clock sharp.”

Kyle shifted a little in his seat, looking slightly shy. “I know we’ve only just met, but do you mind giving me a tour of the place? I’ve read a bit from books, but I’d liked to see things myself. I’m not really good with big crowds.”

Albus beamed at the other boy, looking to Scorpius for confirmation. “We’d love to,” he announced, even as Scorpius was going to make up an excuse about needing to finish a homework assignment.

He didn’t know why, but something about the way Albus was taking to the stranger really seemed to irk him. Albus had never so easily taken to another, not since that day on the Hogwarts Express when they shared a compartment, and thus, instantly became friends.

Normally he was timid with strangers, taking his time to scope them out. Now, he was all smiles and laughs, and as the three boys walked the path down toward the Slytherin common room, Scorpius couldn’t help but notice the way the two seemed to close in on him, until he found himself a step behind, watching the two with a scowl on his face. He could probably halt altogether, and they wouldn’t even notice.

* * *

 

Three nights later, Scorpius found himself in the one place he could think of that Albus Potter and his brand new best friend might not stumble upon him. The unmistakable scent of books clung to the air, soothing his bruised ego while he perused the shelves, looking for a random novel that might catch his wandering thoughts long enough to hopefully quiet his mind.

If he had been thinking clearly, he would have gone back to their dorm beforehand and grabbed his current distraction, but the incessant chatter from the two boys had made him so cross that he’d excused himself without a backwards glance, and thus ended up in the library, hiding away. Not that Albus would likely notice his absence anymore, Kyle had done a fantastic job being more interesting than he could ever hope to be.

He gave up reading the titles and picked something at random, slumping down in his usual seat and cracking open the cover. His eyes scanned the first page slowly, trying to absorb the words and their meanings, looking for the hook that would keep him interested for the next few hours. It never came, and he read the same twelve lines over and over again, never really understanding what they sought to tell him.

“You feeling okay, Scorpius,” a voice floated through the fog that was occupying the spare areas of his brain.

He glanced up into startlingly blue eyes, blinking a few times before it registered that they belonged to Katie, whom he also really didn’t want to see at the moment. Not that Albus was still acting as if he fancied her, their budding relationship seemed to fizzle before it had even started. It was just the reminder that he might prefer someone like Katie, someone that was a girl, that made his bitterness drip out in his voice the moment he opened his mouth.

“Never better,” he muttered, then winced slightly when he realized he was lashing out to make himself feel better.

Katie’s eyebrows rose high on her forehead, and she pulled out the chair across from him, setting her own stack of books onto the table. Leaning forward, she folded her arms over the top of them, flashing him a reassuring smile. “Want to talk about it,” she asked softly.

Raking a hand through his hair, he released a long, drawn out sigh. “It’s nothing, really. Just a little bit distracted.” He offered back his own smile, hopeful that it appeared less forced than it felt.

She eyed him curiously for a moment, then flicked her eyes around the room, searching for something. The wheels in her head turned visibly, and she glanced back his way, cocking her head to the side. “Where is Albus? I figured if you’re here, he’s bound to be around somewhere.”

White, hot fire burned its way through his chest, and he lifted his arm in a halfhearted shrug. “Off somewhere with his new friend, I’d imagine,” he replied cooly.

If there was one thing he acquired from his father, one tiny little trait, aside from the love of knowledge and a mean competitive streak, it was his ability to betray no hint of his true anger, hiding it behind a mask of indifference. Flipping the page in the book, his eyes pretended to read the passage, like it was the most engrossing thing he’d ever seen, ignoring the girl across from him, silently begging her not to catch on.

“Do you know Italian,” she asked lightly.

When he glanced back up, the girl was examining her nails innocently. A frown creased his brow, but he brushed aside the strangeness of the question. “Not really, no. Only French and some Latin. Why do you ask?”

A smirk curled her lips, and her blue gaze locked onto his silver one. “Just wondering why you’re pretending to read Il Piccolo Principe, that’s all.”

Scorpius’ eyes widened for a moment, and he reexamined the words, noting their oddness and unfamiliarity. Flipping the book back to its cover, a groan escaped his lips. “I thought it was just hard to focus on what the book said, I didn’t even notice it was in a different language altogether,” he admitted sheepishly.

Katie reached out and patted his hand gently. “You know, you don’t have to worry about Albus showing a little interest in someone else. No one will ever be more important to him than you are, Scorpius.”

A warmth spread across his face, and he ducked his head slightly, ashamed that his jealousy was so obvious. “I know that, it’s just hard when I have to choose between being the third wheel, or being alone. I’m not like Albus, I don’t make friends so easily.”

Katie hummed. “You’ve always got me. I know we don’t talk much, aside from our study sessions, but I wouldn’t mind being your friend. And there’s Rose, though I guess it’s a little different with her.”

Scorpius looked at her curiously. “What do you mean,” he asked, brow creasing in slight confusion.

An odd look crossed the girl’s face, and she smiled awkwardly. “Ah, on account of you, ya know, fancying her,” she mumbled, pale skin slowly turning a little pink.

A surprised laugh bubbled up his chest and out his mouth, hand flying up to hide his amusement behind his fingers. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. I just haven’t really thought of Rose in that way for a little while now, I kind of forgot I used to? It’s kind of laughable, seeing as how she never fancied me in the least.” He hummed happily, riding out the remainder of his feelings before they returned to confusion.

Katie cocked a brow at him then narrowed her eyes slightly. “Do you fancy someone else, Scorpius?”

The question caught him off guard and he swallowed hard. “I-I mean, I wouldn’t say that I do, no.”

She smiled oddly. “Scorpius, do you fancy Albus?”

Scorpius sucked in air so hard he choked a little. “Don’t be daft, Katie," he spluttered indignantly. "He's my best mate. Of course I don’t fancy him. And he’s a male, that would be-“

“Totally, one hundred percent natural and in no way strange,” she finished for him, giving him a withering look.

He grimaced slightly, then shook his head and forced a bubbly laugh. “But me, fancying Albus Potter? What ever gave you that idea?”

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, her eyes looked toward the ceiling. “Let me think. For one, you were obsessed with Rose for years, and now you’re suddenly not anymore, which is strange. I could tell from your reaction it was sincere, which means something changed. Usually that happens quickest when you have someone you like more, though not always.” Her gaze met his once more and she smiled.

“Which brings me to the second part, you’ve been acting differently around Albus for a few weeks now. Potions classes just had us brewing amortentia, which I bet solidified your feelings in your mind. And finally, you’re jealous because Albus is spending time with someone else. Even if it’s only platonic feelings he’s developing toward another, they’re still threatening if they keep his attention away from you.”

Scorpius’ mouth fell open in shock. “Wh… how…” Covering his face with his hands, he tried his best to fight down the growing sense of panic that was coiling around his insides.

A hand on his shoulder made him flinch, and he realized Katie must have left her chair to console him. “Don't worry about it, Scorpius. I’m not judging you, and I won’t say anything to Albus, because that’s not my place. You shouldn’t feel ashamed of it.”

“Am I that easy to read? Has Albus said anything to you, like maybe he suspects something? I don’t know what I’d do if I drove him off because of some stupid misplaced emotions.” His voice was muffled by his hands, but Katie seemed to understand anyway, and an arm snaked around him in an awkward hug.

“Don’t sweat it. Albus wouldn’t know anyone liked him, even if they shouted it right in his face.”

Scorpius chuckled, lowering his hands enough to glance at the girl who still hugged him fiercely. “I suppose he is kind of dense, that one.”

Katie hummed in amusement. “You both are, but he definitely wins in that department.” When he gave her a curious look, she smiled. “I don’t think you need to worry about driving Albus away. If he’s been your friend for this long, nothing, no matter how embarrassing you think it is, could push him away now. So don’t worry.”

He smiled back at her, feeling a slight weight lift from his shoulders. “Thank you, Katie. It feels a little better, having someone know. Almost like I can breathe easier now.”

Releasing her grip, she rose to her full height, causing the boy to crane his neck to look at her. “My pleasure. Anytime you want to talk, just come find me. I’m usually around here somewhere, or in the common room. The doorknob will summon anyone if you ask him to, just watch out for his rude comments.”

Scorpius gave a firm nod of his head. “I’ll be sure to do that.”

Katie smiled and returned to her seat, cracking open one of the books. “So, how long are you going to avoid the two of them,” she asked, scanning the page as a smile played on her lips.

He sighed, folding his arms over the table and resting his chin atop them. “I figure at least until curfew. Not that they’ll notice much.”

“I’ll join you, then.”

* * *

  
Hogsmeade weekend came all too soon, and Albus had of course offered to show Kyle around the place, which meant Scorpius was forced to tag along, still a step behind, watching with a frown. They checked out Honeydukes first, Albus making it a point to show Kyle one of every sweet they had, chatting happily about how they compared to the wizarding treats in America. Scorpius bought himself a bag of pepper imps and sulked quietly in the corner, watching the two boys laugh and chase around an escaped chocolate frog they'd stupidly let out of its package.

Next, they found themselves in the joke shop, and Scorpius had to listen to Kyle rant and rave about how cool it was that Albus was related to the Weasleys who had created ninety eight percent of what the shop sold. It was, perhaps, one of the first times in Albus’ life that someone gushed over his mother’s side of the family, and Scorpius could see the pride shining deep in the boy’s green eyes, something that being a Potter had never accomplished thus far.

It would also seem that the Weasley jokes had migrated their way to America, and that most of the Ilvermorny students were quite enthralled with skiving snackboxes, which were new enough that their professors didn’t automatically check for magical reasons when students found themselves excused from classes; quite unlike Hogwarts, where such things rarely slipped by. Most foreign students inside the shop were purchasing as many boxes as they could, and Scorpius idly wondered how long it would take before the American's professors caught on.

The last stop they made was to The Three Broomsticks, where Kyle was astounded that they’d serve alcohol to students in their seventh year. When Albus told the boy that butterbeer had minor alcoholic potency, and that any students were allowed to consume it, he had insisted on trying some himself. Scorpius’ stomach rolled at the thought, but he agreed to sip one slowly, the memory of his drunken night still a little too fresh in his mind.

They took a table in the back, and Albus left to go fetch the drinks. Kyle drummed his fingers on the table top, humming some tune Scorpius didn’t recognize. Not that he would, Albus and Kyle had already gushed over their shared love of random muggle bands Scorpius didn’t even remember the names of. The Weird Sisters made sense to him, Sex Pistols did not.

“So, Albus says you like reading? I do too, what's your favorite book?”

Scorpius glanced from the huddle of students into warm, brown eyes. Releasing a breath of air, he shrugged. “I like most anything. And not just wizard literature, though it was mostly what I started with. My mother loved old muggle books and plays, so our library at home is stocked with tons of different items.”

Kyle smiled warmly, nodding his head. “I’m partial to Tolkien, though I range from Hemingway, to Twain, even to King, and Austen.”

Scorpius smiled back. “I’ve read a lot of them. Brilliant authors. The Hobbit was one of my favorites as a child, along with The Tales of Beedle the Bard.”

“Oh, which was your favorite? I loved Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump,” Kyle gushed, leaning forward ever so slightly in his seat.

Scorpius laughed, nodding enthusiastically. “That one is the best, probably one of the least dark of the whole bunch.”

Kyle chuckled, propping his chin on his fist. “They sort of remind me of the Grimm’s Fairytails. Meant for children, but kind of meant to scare you straight.”

Scorpius hummed in amusement. “I also enjoyed those, though they scared me far more than Beedle did. Muggles really do have wicked imaginations.”

The two shared another laugh, just as Albus strolled up holding three full mugs of butterbeer. “What’s so funny,” he asked, setting them down upon the table. He chose the seat next to Kyle, across from Scorpius, which slightly irritated him, though less than it would have an hour before.

Kyle grinned lazily. “Ah, just sharing a love of good books," he quipped, then winked at Scorpius.

Albus crinkled his nose a little, taking a sip of his butterbeer. “Yeah, that’s always been more of your thing, right Scorp?”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “How many times have I told you, Albus, you’d like them quite a bit if you’d just crack one open.”

Albus shrugged. “There’s not enough time for books that aren't assigned. In fact, I still don’t know how you manage to read so much, stay up on your school work, and still have Sundays to play games.”

Kyle perked up slightly. “What kind of games?”

Albus turned his attention away to the boy beside him. “Chess and Exploding Snap, mostly. We play every Sunday, since we finish most of our studies on Saturdays.”

Brown eyes lit up. “I love chess,” Kyle exclaimed happily.

Albus offered the boy a cocky grin. “I’m the best at chess, not even Scorpius can beat me,” he gloated.

Kyle smirked in response. “I bet I can, I’ve been playing since I was like four.”

“My Uncle Ron taught me, and he started when I was able to comprehend the game, even in the most basic of ways. Now even he is no match, some days.”

"I still think I’d take you, Potter.”

“You’re on, Evans.”

Scorpius sipped the cold beverage slowly, feeling his spirits drop even further. Suddenly, he didn’t feel much like hanging out, wishing he could apparate himself back to his bed to hole up there for the rest of the day. When the rest of his drink was gone, he pushed out his chair and rose to his feet.

“I just remembered I have a really hard assignment for Arithmancy due that I haven’t finished yet. I’ll see you back in the dorm, yeah?”

Albus glanced his way momentarily and nodded. “Sounds good, mate. See you then.”

Scorpius walked the path back to the castle feeling even worse than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albus POV next.  
> Poor Scorpius, feeling like a third wheel.  
> Stupid Albus, not even noticing his friend is upset.  
> Ah, and Katie, always one step ahead of the two dorks.
> 
> As always, comments make the world keep spinning. :)


	11. You've got a friend in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Kyle hang out in Hogsmeade after Scorpius left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt generous, so I wrote a long chapter sooner than I normally would have.

Albus sipped his butterbeer slowly, smiling at the dark haired boy next to him. Kyle really was quite a fascinating person, and they liked a lot of the same things, so he was really glad he’d made the effort to get to know him. After years of only having Scorpius as a friend, and then having that friendly feeling turn into something more, it was like a breath of fresh air, having a mate around he didn’t constantly fantasize snogging silly. Not that Kyle wasn’t an attractive bloke, with his shaggy, dark hair; deep, rich, olive skin; and almond shaped, warm brown eyes. Even the way he laughed could be construed as utterly intoxicating, so there was no denying it.

The guy was definitely a looker, and most of the girls at Hogwarts had noticed the fact, as well. Even his sister Lily was caught drooling over him one evening during dinner, so obviously so that Katie had to run over and point it out to them. That didn’t matter, all Albus cared about was finally not having to worry or overthink every little word that left his mouth, for fear it would be construed as less platonic than it needed to be, and borderline inappropriate for a regular friend to say. Just the simple fact that his heart remained so neutral inside of his chest around Kyle made him want to take a little vacation from his rollercoaster emotions, and spend the rest of the school year just a tiny bit more relaxed.

“Look over there, Headmaster Sutton is hitting on your potion’s professor,” Kyle whispered fiercely, though the roar of voices surrounding them made the action a little moot. In fact, Albus had to think carefully to actually process what it was the other boy had said to him, even though they were sitting so close their legs practically touched.

Turning around, his eyes scanned the crowd, until they landed on the strangely dressed gentleman sitting in a stool at the bar, chatting quite loudly with a very embarrassed looking Professor Dealtry. The pretty woman was ducking her head bashfully, while the older, clearly intoxicated man waved a butterbeer around in one hand, sloshing the caramel liquid out of the mug as he spoke.

Albus bit his lip to stifle a laugh, nudging Kyle with his elbow. “We should move closer to hear what they’re saying. Professor Dealtry looks like she’s about ready to apparate out of here.”

Kyle shoved him playfully. “Get moving then, you’re blocking the exit.”

The two boys crept closer, finding a booth on the other side of the room that had just been vacated by a pack of Hufflepuffs and Pukwudgies, taking the opportunity to dive into the bench seats before someone else took them. They’d made a point to sit with their backs away from the bar, so it wouldn’t be so obvious that they were attempting to eavesdrop.

A booming voice could be made out over the rest of the crowd. “I do say, when I was told these here drinks were alcoholic, I didn’t believe it. We have a thing like this, in America; reminds me of a good old, cold glass of cream soda on a dog summer day back in Louisiana, sitting on the porch swing, begging for a breeze. Course, this right here would have warmed you up right quick, so I understand why you Brits drink them in the Winter.” He barked out laughter, warm and rich, reminding Albus of his Grandfather.

The two giggled behind their hands, straining their ears hard to hear the potions Professor’s reply. The woman spoke so softly, all Albus caught was the hum of her voice, though he could tell by the tone she was reluctant to continue their conversation. A moment later, he watched the witch scurry off out the door, and glanced behind him to see the older man making his way across to the other side of the bar, where the transfiguration professor, Magnus Avis, was happily unaware of the disaster strolling his way. Sure enough, the Headmaster took the seat next to the poor man, and slapped him on the back quite roughly, ordering a round of something for their budding friendship.

Albus let out a wicked laugh, giddy to witness the terrible man squirm in his seat. The hooked nosed Professor was always docking him points for being tardy, even though the occasional Gryffindor got away with it, so it felt especially delightful to watch him suffer a little public ridicule; just desserts, as he saw it. “Your Headmaster sure is a laugh,” he murmured, turning back to grin at the other boy.

Kyle smirked and bobbed his head, drumming his fingers against the wooden table. “Indeed, he’s quite the boisterous man. You British people seem a lot more stuffy.”

Albus scowled at that, narrowing his eyes slightly. “Only because you Americans are rude and obnoxious.”

Kyle propped his head on his fist lazily. “Perhaps it seems that way, because you Brits are such prude conservative types. We Americans know how to let loose a little and have fun.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “If you can call drunken bellowing letting loose. I call it crass.”

The two burst into another fit of laughter, gasping hard to catch their breath. Albus wiped a tear of mirth from the corner of his eye, sighing happily as he leaned back into the cushioned seat. It was a silly thing they’d started doing, pretending to argue over which culture was better for whatever reason. Usually, neither got very far before both of them cracked up at the absurdity of everything, though there had been a time or two where the conversations went from mock heated to hitting a sore spot. It was their strange way of getting a feel for the other’s sense of humor, and they’d come to find they both enjoyed the darker side of things.

Kyle’s eyes flicked to something out of Albus’ line of sight, causing the other boy to crane his neck awkwardly, meeting the cool brown gaze of his cousin Rose. The girl cocked her eyebrow questioningly, before sliding in to the opposite side of the booth, extending her hand for Kyle to take.

“Rose Granger-Weasley, Albus’ cousin,” she chirped obnoxiously, causing Albus to roll his eyes at the girl. She ignored him, letting the hand hover outward over the table until the other boy acquiesced.

Kyle flashed her a mischievous grin. “Kyle Evans, pleasure to meet you, Rose,” he purred back, causing the girl to flush slightly.

Albus felt himself prickle in Rose’s presence. Even if the girl wasn’t currently toying around with Scorpius’ heart, she’d still become far too pretentious for him to enjoy seeing her away from obligated family visits. “What do you want, Rose,” he grumbled at the girl, barely containing the sneer his face ached to settle in to.

Rose sniffed, folding her arms over her chest. “I’d appreciate it if you could stop being such a grump every time I try to speak with you, Albus. I thought we’d gotten over this, already.”

“Alright, what brings her highness over to speak with lowly peasants such as these, oh queen Rose of the mighty Gryffindor table.” Albus smirked at the withering look his cousin gave him, rolling his eyes when she turned her head, stuck her nose into the air, and huffed, full lips pouting slightly. “Okay, okay. It’s nice to see you, Rose. How is your day going so far?”

Rose pursed her lips, frowning at a spot on the wall. “It was splendid, until a prat decided to be rude and condescending, when I’ve done absolutely nothing wrong.”

Albus snorted. “Debatable, but I digress. Where are your girl friends, don’t you normally flock to Hogsmeade together?”

Rose relaxed her shoulders a little, turning her gaze back to Albus’ green one. “They were showing around some of the Americans. It’s too chilly out for me, so I was going to go back to the castle anyway, until I saw you lot sitting here. I thought I could join you instead, if that’s alright.”

Kyle smiled brightly at the girl. “It’s alright with me.”

Albus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I suppose I don’t mind, either.”

Rose beamed back, features softening from their typical haughty appearance. Her eyes began to wander over the room, before a slight frown creased her brow. “Where is Scorpius? I figured he must just be in the loo, but I haven't seen him in quite some time.”

Albus shrugged. “He said he needed to go finish working on some Arithmancy assignment that’s due.”

The girl’s frown deepened. “What are you…” her eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them. “Oh,” she mumbled, then grimaced. “Right, the assignment. Forgot all about that.” Shuffling out of the booth, she turned to them and smiled. “Thank you for reminding me, I really probably should go work on that, as well. It was nice meeting you, Kyle. Take care, Albus.” Spinning around, she hurried off.

Quirking a brow, Albus shook his head. “Well that was odd,” he muttered under his breath.

Kyle chuckled, nudging Albus in the ribs. “You didn’t tell me your family members are all so attractive. First that sister of yours, now your cousin. You lot have great genes, clearly.”

Albus groaned, rubbing his temples in small circles with his fingertips. “Not you, too. One mate fancying Rose is enough, don’t you go harboring insane crushes on the girl. I’d rather get hit with a bludger than listen to more prattle about how adorable and great she is.”

Kyle grinned, lifting one arm in a half shrug. “Don't get me wrong, she’s cute, but she doesn’t seem to really be my type. Seems uptight and far too serious.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Albus snickered.

Kyle hummed in amusement, glancing out the large window at the chilly exterior. “Now that I’ve had a butterbeer, why don’t we explore a little more? I’d like to see all of the town, if I could. Not everyday you get to visit Scotland.”

Sliding out of the seat, the two made off out the door, browsing the different shop windows at a leisurely pace. Albus pointed to the different buildings and instructed what they were and why. “Over there is the quill shop, for all your writing needs. That’s the post office, for those that don’t have the luxury of owning their own owl. Dervish & Banges sells various magical instruments, like the sneakoscope or remembralls. Gladrags Wizardwear, the name speaks for itself. That shady looking joint is the Hog’s Head, students don’t really go in there, much, it’s more for the locals and traveling sorts.”

Kyle pointed to the little shop with pink widow trim and roses adorning the frilly looking sign. “What’s that place,” he asked, curiously.

Albus winced slightly. “Ah, Madam Puddifoot’s. It’s a tea shop.”

“Oh, I like tea. And look, little pastries. Is it any good? We should go in,” Kyle murmured, taking a step toward the place.

Albus paled a little, eyes shifting around. “Uh, I wouldn’t know. It’s kind of a place for people to go whilst on a date.”

Kyle gave him an oddly deadpan look, tilting his head to the side. “I fail to see the problem,” he stated cooly.

Swallowing thickly, Albus shook his head. “It’s pretty girly and frilly inside, not somewhere you’ll really want to sit down, mate. And especially not somewhere you’ll want to be seen entering with a bloke, might give people the wrong idea.”

Snickering behind his hand, Kyle shook his head. “Sorry, I didn’t realize your masculinity was at stake. Alright, we won’t go into the frilly shop, lest someone get the wrong idea about the two of us.” He winked and smiled, causing a flush to spread across Albus’ face. “Onward then. I hear there is a creepy haunted building in this town. Show me that, instead.”

Falling into step, the two made their way down to the shrieking shack.

* * *

 

Rose hung back, keeping an eye on the Three Broomsticks from the window of Honeydukes, so as not to be standing out in the cold. It wasn’t like her, spying on others for no good reason. Not that she didn’t feel like she had a reason, if you could call spontaneity one; it was just so different and new that she felt a little silly. After all, she had excused herself from their company, only to decide on a whim that more information might be essential before running off to make sure Scorpius was okay. Lying about an assignment to excuse himself from the two probably meant what she thought, but it was better to be thorough than to be embarrassed.

It was no secret to her how her friend felt about her cousin. Anyone with eyes would notice the soft smiles and longing glances Scorpius shot Albus’ direction, though she was a little ashamed to admit that it took the better part of a month to work it out in her head. It was a relief, to say the least, that his sights were turned somewhere other than on her. Not that Scorpius was a troll, the boy was intelligent, sweet, caring, considerate; once you looked past his inability to form proper sentences while embarrassed or flustered, he was fun to talk to, and even a little bit charming. She just didn’t like him that way, which was fine, because now they were good friends, and that meant she could possibly help.

Grabbing a bag of pepper imps, she paid for them and returned to her post, just in time to see Albus and Kyle leaving the tavern. They began walking down toward the end of the street, Albus pointing at various shops as they went, probably explaining their contents to the other boy. She was going to leave and follow them, but something told her to hold off. Sure enough, the two stopped and chatted about something, then worked their way back up toward the castle. Perhaps her snooping instinct was kicking in, no doubt something she’d inherited from her Weasley side of the family. Her mother would never stoop so low as to spy on others.

When they had passed a safe distance the other direction, Rose stepped out of the shop into the cold December air. It was lucky that they’d yet to have a good snowfall that year, as Rose despised going outside in the bitter cold. Nothing about frozen water piled high around you sounded the slightest bit appealing, and even as a child she refused to join her father and brother in snowball fights, preferring to curl up by her mother with a good book and a warm cup of tea.

At first she thought they were headed back to Hogwarts, but the two veered to the right and began down the path toward the shrieking shack. There was only so far she could follow them before they’d notice her presence on the narrow little path, and the explanation that she’d gotten lost or confused wasn’t going to work. Still, she pressed on, pulling the hood of her cloak up to cover her very obvious identifiable hair, while also helping to conserve a little warmth.

The two boys laughs floated past her on the wind, Albus’ arms flailing about as he talked about something she couldn’t make out. They stopped before the decrepit building, pointing randomly to various places and laughing loudly, nudging one another with their elbows wildly. Steadily, a picture of what was wrong began to paint itself in her head, and she frowned at her oblivious cousin, wondering how the boy could be so dense.

It was no wonder Scorpius had left, seeing the two so chummy must have really hurt his feelings something terrible. The last time Rose had seen Albus look so utterly at ease with someone else, it was that day on the train, six years ago, which sparked a friendship so intensely strong, even she was sometimes a little bit envious. Watching your friend find someone new they got on with so well was terribly hard, but it was even worse when that friend was also someone you fancied. Experience had taught Rose that one, so she sympathized with the blond.

She made it back to the school a little while later, checking the great hall upon arrival just in case. Scorpius only went a few places when he was feeling glum, so she tried her luck in the library first, hoping to avoid the Slytherin common room at all costs. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Slytherins, but that they didn’t care much for her. Their rivalry with Gryffindor meant, more likely than not, wandering alone down by the dungeons would find you hexed by unknown persons, and spending the night in the infirmary wasn’t her idea of a good time.

Just as she suspected, the blond was sitting in the usual spot. A smile curled her lips, and she began to shuffle over toward him, when the unexpected addition of Katie plopping into the seat closest to him gave her pause. The two had been friends since their second year, but that didn’t stop the immediate flutter of her heart, nor the shortness of breath she always felt each time the other girl entered a room. It wasn’t even necessarily that she fancied girls, though neither did she seem to fancy a single male she’d ever met. Katie was just something different, completely unexpected in the best possible was.

Two pairs of light eyes caught sight of her, and a soft smile broke out across Katie’s face. The other girl waved her over, patting the seat closest to her gently. Before Rose knew it, she was sitting down with the two of them, blinking away the fog that had clouded her mind. “I came to see if you’re alright,” she mumbled to Scorpius, gaze drifting momentarily back to the raven haired girl at her side.

Scorpius folded his arms over the table, resting his chin atop his hands. “Yeah, just a small case of stomach upset. No big deal,” he lied, lowering his eyes from her probing stare.

Rose huffed, hating the way Scorpius refused to just admit his own feelings. “I’m not simple minded, Scorpius, I know what’s really wrong.”

The boy flushed terribly, eyes flicking to Katie, then back again. “I-I don’t know what you mean,” he squeaked, offering a jittery smile.

“Fine, you don’t have to tell me, but I honestly don’t care who you fancy, so long as it isn’t me anymore.”

Katie pushed her chair back, face tinged a little pink herself. “Uh, I need to use the loo. I’ll be right back,” she mumbled, then scurried away.

Scorpius groaned loudly, burying his face in his arms. “Did Katie tell you, then,” he asked, words muffled slightly.

Rose chuckled, shaking her head, though the boy wasn’t looking. “No, I figured it out a while ago.”

Peeking an eye up, he frowned. “You mean during the last Hogsmeade visit,” he asked, sounding a little confused.

“No, a little before that, even. I’d say it was around the time Albus and Katie started getting closer. You were very clearly jealous, though far be it from me to announce it like that. Watching you freak out at Hogsmeade only made it more apparent.” _Not that it was easy for me to watch, either,_ she thought sadly.

Scorpius sighed. “Well you knew before I did, then. Honestly, I thought I still fancied you.” He chuckled slightly, though the sound was humorless.

Rose frowned. “Lily told me you didn’t fancy me anymore.”

He sat up in the chair, giving her a curious look and cocking his head to the side. “Lily? When did she say that?”

“On the train, before I sat with you and Albus. She got on and told me to talk with Albus, but not to let him know I knew he was regretful about us no longer remaining close. You know Albus, he doesn’t like people telling his secrets. I wasn't going to, then she told me not to worry about you because you didn’t fancy me anyway, that you already liked someone else. I thought it was pretty vague, but then I figured it out.”

Scorpius’ eyebrows rose high on his forehead. “To the best of my knowledge, Albus never told her that, unless he only told Lily. I don't know why she would lie about something so silly.”

Rose laughed, waving her hand dismissively. “Oh, I probably just misunderstood, that’s all. You know, I was meaning to make up with Albus anyway, so she might have just told me what I wanted to hear to give myself a little push. That girl, always trying to make things alright between our family.”

Scorpius nodded. “Lily is a sweet girl,” he mused with a smile.

Rose cleared her throat. “You know, you don’t have to worry about Albus. I understand how hard it is to watch the person you like with someone else, but he’s not going to abandon you for someone he’s just met. Likely, he just doesn’t know he’s being a git. If you mention it, I bet he’ll try harder to make you feel more included.”

Letting out a long, drawn out breath, Scorpius shook his head. “Honestly, Albus hasn’t even done anything wrong. He isn’t ignoring me, I’m actually ignoring him. Albus doesn’t have it in him to be terrible like that, even accidentally.”

“I think you give him too much credit,” she snorted, offering a wry smile.

Scorpius hummed in amusement. “Perhaps, but I think the issue here is me. I’m working on it.”

Rising to her feet, she smiled again. “Well, I’m glad. If you ever need to talk, I’ll listen.”

“Alright. Thank you.” She started to walk away. “Hey Rose?” Pausing, she turned his way. “Who is it? You said you know how it is, watching someone you like with someone else. I didn’t think you liked anyone, though. I’m sure if you told him, he’d probably reciprocate. Most of the guys in school have a crush on you,” he added with a laugh.

Her cheeks warmed and she shuffled her feet a bit. “Just… someone I know.”

“Oh,” he said, smiling softly. “I guess we’re not so different, then.”

“I haven't the slightest idea what you mean,” she lied, though the look on his face spoke volumes. With a wave, she left, heading back up to Gryffindor tower.

First thing first, she was going to strangle Lily Potter for using her in whatever twisted experiment she’d conducted, especially when the outcome could have been utterly embarrassing for all of them. Then she was going to make her young cousin spill everything. It would be interesting to hear what the girl knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Rose POV!  
> Those that figured out her secret, tsk tsk, it was supposed to be a surprise. ;)  
> I know, I'm bad at secrets, it's my own fault for writing it so obvious.  
> Scorpius POV next, though I might end up adding another POV at the end, since I was originally going to have that scene in his, and was given the idea to POV Rose by my favorite muse.  
> Any requests, I'm game.
> 
> You know, comments make me smile, which makes me happy, which means I write more.


	12. An outside perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Katie have a chat. So do Kyle and Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I said Scorpius POV, and then I couldn't get it? Changing it to Katie, it just instantly flowed.  
> Sorry if it took so long to get to it, I was stuck on that.

When Scorpius had shown up at her common room earlier that day, a sympathetic pang worked its way through her chest.  He’d asked her to talk a walk, and without a second thought, she’d agreed.  Their feet found their way down from Ravenclaw’s tower to the library, and since it was a Hogsmeade weekend, they’d agreed it was probably the best place to talk without interruption. 

Sitting at their usual table, Katie turned solemn eyes Scorpius’ way.  “So, bad day, huh?”

The blond shifted in his seat, silver eyes flicking around the room nervously.  “I don’t know what to think anymore,” he admitted quietly, voice a low murmur.

She pursed her lips, slight frown creasing her brow.  “Care to explain what it is that’s got you so worked up?”

He blinked a few times, then nodded stiffly.  “Well, it was the Hogsmeade trip, as you know.”  Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, he sunk a little lower into the chair.

Katie waited in silence for a moment, before growing impatient.  “Yes, I’m well aware of what day it is, Scorpius," she replied, amused. "Why is that an issue?  Did Albus ignore you again or something?”  She kept her voice kind, though inside, she was barely containing her curiosity.

Letting out a rush of air, he shifted awkwardly.  “Sorry.  Uh, no, not… not exactly.  Everything started out quite fine, you see, and I was trying hard to ignore the jealousy.”  He paused for a beat, running a hand through his hair.  A flicker of emotion crossed his eyes.  “Well, I suppose I was the one ignoring the two of them, unable to enjoy myself in the same manner.  As you know, I’m not like you and Albus are, I don’t get excited about the same things.”

She nodded encouragingly, afraid to comment lest he lose his train of thought.

“Kyle, too, he’s more like you lot than I am.  And… I just felt… so out of place, sitting there, like an intruder or something.  I realize I’m doing this to myself, but I can’t begin to figure out how to stop it.  Kyle even tried to bridge the gap, finding a common interest.  It’s made me see that I’m even less like you three than I felt before.”  Folding arms over the table top, he rested his forehead against the cool surface of wood.

It took her completely by surprise, expecting another tirade about how Albus was being a wanker.  She’d say her reassuring words, tell him he had nothing to fear, knowing all too well that Albus felt the exact same way, and then they’d be done with it.  Having a talk about being different and feeling out of place was certainly somewhere lower on the list of reasons Scorpius Malfoy is a right mess.

Humming in contemplation, she caught the peek of silver flash as he tilted his head to see her face.  “Well, all I can tell you is Albus and I adore you for who you are, regardless of what interests we all share or don’t share.  Honestly, having a myriad of things in common is fun and all that, but differences are what keep us ever growing and learning and developing into better people.  Stagnating in one’s narrow view of the world is how you get prats like Polly Chapman.”

Scorpius snickered in response, rising up from the table, small smile pulling at his lips.  “I suppose you’re right,” he agreed quietly, folding his hands together, gaze cast low on the conjoined limbs.  “I never really care that Albus hates studying and refuses to pick up a book outside of what he’s forced into.”

“Exactly,” Katie chirped happily, grinning at the stark change in tangible mood she felt rolling off of his person in waves.

“And we do have fun all the time, even when he’s dragging me into terrible situations I know we’ll regret later.”  Shoulders began to straighten out, unfurling from their slight hunch.

She nodded enthusiastically, pleased by his ability to bounce back so quickly.  Albus would have remained in a funk so terrible, you’d almost see the dark clouds churning high above his head, and it would last the whole week, if not longer.  “That’s because you two are great together.  Your differences compliment one another’s, and your bond is solid after all you’ve been through.  You’ve never had anything to fear.”  The smile left her lips when Scorpius groaned loudly, forehead kissing the tabletop as arms covered his head.

“I’m going to destroy everything because I’m a sodding git who can’t get over the fact my mate finds someone other than me interesting.”  His voice was slightly muffled, but the tone of panic was unmistakable.

Sighing heavily, she patted his arm.  “Now, now.  Albus found me interesting, and you didn’t fly into a jealous rage over that.” 

His shoulders stiffened slightly, back of his neck turning a lovely shade of pink.  “Actually…”

Gasping in mock offense, she drew her hand to her chest.  “Why Malfoy, all this time you’ve only pretended to enjoy my company, and now I come to find you’ve been harboring secret fantasies about removing me from the picture?  You little Slytherin, you.”  Her voice took on a teasing note that had the boy chuckling once more.

Sitting upright, he hummed quietly.  “I guess I need to learn to work on my jealousy issues.  Soon it’ll be so horrid that I’ll snarl at anyone who even so much as looks Albus’ way.”

Wiggling her eyebrows, she beamed at him.  “Better make a move fast, wouldn’t want someone else to swoop in and steal your man right out from under your nose.”

Silver gaze dropping to the table, a dark flush spread like wildfire over his pale cheeks.

* * *

Katie crouched low behind a stack of books, too far away to hear the conversation between Scorpius and Rose, but just far away enough that she wouldn’t have to worry about being noticed by either of them.  Heart pounded rapidly in her chest, completely caught off guard by Rose’s sudden confession.  Well, less of a confession, more Rose being brilliant.  Still, the look of betrayal Scorpius gave her caused a sudden jolt of adrenaline to shoot down her spine, and in a panic, she’d feigned a loo break to avoid the pair until things seemed to die down.

Rose hurried off past her, not even bothering to look down the aisle she currently found herself hidden in.  Heaving a sigh, she dusted off her robes and rose to her feet, feeling a stiff sensation cramp her knees, causing her to wince.  That should teach her to eavesdrop on a conversation she had full capability of catching had she not acted like such spaz.  It hadn’t even worked out properly, anyhow, she’d still need to hope Scorpius was gracious enough to spill the whole thing, all the while convincing him it was Rose that figured things out for herself.

The walk back to the little table never felt so very long as it did in that instant, pulling out her chair and plopping down with a wince.  The apology was already forming itself on her tongue, adding the finishing touches to her plea for mercy, when Scorpius blinked his way out of his daydream like state, dragging a warm silver gaze up to meet hers.

“Rose told me, so you don’t have to apologize for anything.  I should have guessed she’d figure it out before even I did.  Top of the class for a reason.”  He smiled thinly, appearing a little preoccupied.

Reaching out a reassuring hand, she gave his wrist a gentle squeeze.  “Do you want to talk about it, then,” she asked, offering a warm smile in return.

Scorpius exhaled slowly, eyes going foggy as he thought.  “It was more or less a repeat of what we talked about, though she threw in a little tidbit about Lily and saying Albus missed having Rose as a close friend.  He never said anything to me, has he spoken with you about it?  You know, perhaps finding the topic a little easier than with someone who would just gush about her hair?”  An embarrassed flush tinged his face, and he ducked his head, avoiding her gaze.

Memories of all the rants Albus had over Scorpius’ ability to babble about the exact shade of copper floated through her mind, and she stifled a snicker at the thought.  “Not really, though he was a little preoccupied hating her for how much you wouldn’t shut it.”

Scorpius scratched his cheek in thought.  “Sounds about right, though I don’t see why Albus would choose to hate Rose.  She was the innocent one.”

Katie refrained from shedding a little light on his confusion.  Albus could tell him, whenever the two stopped dancing around their mutual attraction and finally admitted it aloud.  “Probably because you’re too nice to hate,” she offered instead, and Scorpius blushed all the same.

A strange look passed over his face, tilting his head gently to one side.  “Say, Katie, I was just wondering if there was someone you happened to fancy?”  His voice held a strange emotion, though it was hard to place.

Frowning, she shrugged.  “I don’t fancy Albus, if that’s what you think.  Never have, not that he’s not an attractive bloke.  The both of you are, actually, but I fancy other girls more than boys.”

Scorpius’ eyebrows shot up in surprise, before he, too, frowned.  “I thought…” he trailed off, eyes getting another foggy look, before he shook his head.  “I actually wasn’t asking if you did.  I figured you must not if you’re being so nice about everything.  I was more just curious, is all.”

Warm brown irises flashed through her mind, but she pushed them away, ignoring the twinge of sadness that accompanied them.  Fancying a friend who didn’t reciprocate was rough, she’d told Albus as much.  Lucky for him, and now Scorpius, too, they didn’t have to go through the horrible pain of pining for years, never having it lead to anything.  “I mean, Matilda Edgecombe is pretty cute, but she turned me down when I asked her to Hogsmeade this time round.  So, not really, no.”

Scorpius nodded his head, looking pensive.  “So you prefer girls, then?”

“Yes, mostly.  I’ve dated a few boys, too, but they’re not the same.”

Chewing his lip, he hummed.  “And there are no others that you find even a little cute?”

She frowned again.  “I mean, loads.  But attraction and compatibility are two separate things.”

“Right.  Agreed.  But as far as things you find appealing, what would you say is your type?”  Silver eyes stared, open and honest, looking completely sincere.

An inkling of mistrust bubbled up, but she pushed it down.  Scorpius was just inquisitive, that was all.  It was better to just give in than fight back, which would only lead to further suspicion.  “I don’t know.  Smart, kind, probably at least a slight sense of humor.  I definitely could never date someone I wouldn’t also befriend.”

Clapping his hands together, he beamed.  “Brilliant!  Well, I hope Matilda Edgecombe changes her mind in time to share a dance or two with you at the Yule Ball.  If she doesn’t, perhaps Albus or I could…” a strange look flickered over his face, before he laughed.  “Actually, Albus is a horrible dancer, so I guess I will spare a dance, you know, if Matilda says no.  Anyway, I really should be getting back to the common room.  Don’t want to worry Albus should he return.  Thanks for the chat, Katie.”  He beamed again, looking much better than he had when they’d arrived.

Nodding her head, she watched him rise to his feet.  “Alright, Scorpius.  If you want to talk again, just come find me.”

“Same to you, Katie,” his tone softened, eyes twinkling with a warm glow.  Giving a little wave, he hurried off toward the door.

She watched him go, resolved to remain in the library just a little bit longer.

* * *

 

As they walked their way back toward the castle, Kyle slipped his icy hands inside the long sleeves of his robes, giving them a little shake to emphasize his chill.  Green eyes flicked his way, a smirk curling soft pink lips.  He knocked their shoulders together gently, earning a chuckle from the other boy, before the action was returned.

“Colder than it is in the states,” Albus asked, voice laced with amusement.

Kyle shrugged, balling the fabric up to seal in the warmth.  “I guess it depends on where you are, it is a big country, you know.”  He hummed happily when Albus snorted.  “Colder than California, yes.  Massachusetts, it’s about the same, though it can drop pretty low high up on the mountain.  We don’t have a little village close enough to visit like you do, so we stay inside when it gets below zero Celsius.”

Albus nodded thoughtfully.  “And how far away are California and Massachusetts?  I haven’t really inspected a map of the states,” he admitted, a little sheepishly.

Kyle grinned at the butchered attempt to say Massachusetts, which somehow had a y thrown in the middle, finding it all too endearing, especially with the accented speech.  “They’re quite far, across the country from one another.  That would be like crossing all of Europe from London, though I’m not entirely positive myself on the sizable comparison of the two.  Thousands of kilometers, I’d say close to five?”

Albus gave a low whistle.  “That’s clear to Russia, mate.”

Kyle shrugged again.  “I haven’t actually seen much of things outside my home state, aside from the stuff in Massachusetts.  My mother travels all over the world, but my father is a homebody.  Doesn’t really like living in the no maj world, I don’t think.”

“That still sounds terribly harsh to me, no maj.  I like muggle.”

Kyle bumped their shoulders once more, enjoying the warmth that seeped into his skin.  “That’s because you’re used to it.  Honestly, I feel like we’re the kinder bunch.  No maj, short for no magic.  Muggle is like, a slur or something.”

Albus huffed indignantly at the slight.  “Yes, well, your term makes it sound like a handicap of some sort.  No magic, indeed.  As if they didn’t already realize that.”

Laughing long and low, he slipped ahead, spinning around to walk backwards up the slight incline.  “Your comebacks are getting a little rusty there, Albus,” he teased, noting the way the cold bite of air made Albus’ face turn pink along his nose, cheeks, and ears.  A smile curled his lips, enjoying the cute little pout the boy gave in response.

“It’s cold, and I’m half starved.  I’m not witty when I’m in such a state,” he sniffed, crossing arms over his chest.

The smile grew into a full blown grin, crinkling his eyes in the corners.  “Well, if you’re cold, I could warm you,” he purred, watching the red hue deepen on the other’s tanned face.

Albus scoffed, rolling green eyes.  “Come off it, don’t even tease like that.”

Pulling out his wand, he cast a warming charm over the two of them, cocking a brow in amusement.  “What did you have in mind?  A little snuggling up the remainder of the walk?  Albus, I’m surprised at your forwardness.”  He fell back into step with the other, listening to the offended spluttering sounds echo around them.

After a beat or two, Albus ran a hand through his hair, causing little pieces to stick up in the already unruly mop.  “It’s still pretty early.  After dinner, what do you say to a game of chess?  We can see if Scorpius wants to play, too.  Might be fun for him to finally beat someone.”  An affectionate look crossed his face, lips turned upward in the hints of a smile.

“Who says either of you will beat me?  I’m probably going to wipe the floor with your sorry butt, Potter.”

The look of intense determination he got whenever challenged appeared, causing Kyle’s stomach to twist excitedly.  “You’re going to be bested by not one, but two Brits.  Scorpius may not be able to beat me, yet, but he’s no pushover.  I’m sure if he wanted to, he probably could.”

Kyle chuckled again.  “We’ll see about that.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, skirting around the edge of the Black Lake at a leisurely pace.  The sun was already dipping below the horizon, the air becoming a frigid chill.  Stars could already be seen making their appearance, brightest ones twinkling gently in the deep blue sky.  Without light pollution, he bet they’d look breathtaking over the surface of the murky lake.

“Say, Albus.  Where’s a good place to go to look at the stars?”

Albus hummed quietly, blinking a few times before the question seemed to register.  “Oh, I suppose the Astronomy tower is one of the highest places, and it gives you a view of the whole sky.  Why do you ask?”

Kyle smiled softly.  “California isn’t the best place to see that stars, and Mount Greylock is covered in grey clouds, so it’s rarely a clear view.”

A look of excitement flashed across his face.  “Would you like to check it out sometime?  I don’t think much of it, but Scorpius loves to stargaze.  Probably being named after them, or something.”

Nodding his head, he felt another smile crinkle his eyes.  “Sure, that sounds like fun.  When did you have in mind?”

Albus frowned slightly as he thought, drawing his lip gently between his teeth.  “Tonight is probably no good, since I need to kick your arse at chess.  You’re not getting out of it, either, so don’t even try.  I guess next weekend is still open, and the one after that is the ball, so it’s probably the best bet.”

“Speaking of which,” he murmured, casting his gaze over to assess the other.  “What are you doing for that?  Wanna go with me?”

Albus blinked a few times.  “I thought we already were?  I guess I never formally asked, but I just assumed you’d be part of our group.”

A blush worked its way across his cheeks, not wanting to admit he’d meant it as a personal invitation.  “Ah, group?  You and Scorpius, then,” he asked, mildly curious.  The two seemed close, sure, but neither really hinted at something more.

“Yeah, and Rose and Katie.”  A sour look crossed his face. “Oh, but, stay away from Rose.  Katie is fine, you’ll probably like her, actually.”

Kyle nodded, not really keen on admitting right then that he wasn’t interested in just any random person. "Sure, I’ll join you guys.  Save a dance for me, though.”  He winked and Albus smiled.

“I’m terrible at dancing, but I’ll see what I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Kyle POV, though maybe not such a surprise with how I worded the summary, which I'm always vague with.  
> What, Kyle likes Albus? No way, who would have ever guessed such an out of the blue thing?  
> Hopefully all the love he got isn't suddenly dried up?
> 
> Comments definitely do encourage me to hurry up and write, though sometimes I'm just awful either way. :)
> 
> P.s. My child may have given me the stomach flu, so pity me and help me feel less like dying.


	13. A game of chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Albus have a little heart to heart. A game of chess is played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm offering up a little bit of fluffy fluff to make up for lack of cuteness for a few chapters. Enjoy. :)

Scorpius wandered his way back to the Slytherin common room, lost in thought.  Everything he thought he knew was slowly turning on its head, though not in an awful sort of way.  Rose fancied Katie, he was quite sure of it, and there was a small chance Katie felt the same way; or could, perhaps she just never knew it was a possibility. 

The fact that Katie liked girls came as a small surprise, but it made sense as to why she and Albus only stayed friends.  Perhaps she’d admitted Albus was less her type, and that was why Albus was so angry Scorpius kept pushing the notion of the two of them dating.

All of that aside, Scorpius still felt a little morose.  Even if Albus didn’t like Katie, or rather, Katie wouldn’t ever like Albus, there was still some unknown girl walking the halls of the castle, probably even right that very second, and Albus was more likely than not thinking about her, too.  He wondered if the feelings were mutual or not, and what it would mean for the friendship should the two begin dating.  The thought made a hot wave of emotions bubble around his stomach, so he pushed it away.  Jealousy really wasn’t his color.

He mumbled the password at the wall, _bono malum superate_ , and stepped into the quiet room.  A couple of the first and second years were spread throughout, playing silent games of wizard chess, or reading by the green glowing flames.  For the most part, it was empty, and with the freedom to choose when dinner would start, he figured a lot of Slytherins were either there, or still enjoying the last dying rays of sunshine, before the cold seeped too deep inside their bones, forcing them back inside.  It was the last Hogsmeade trip of the year, and the last one for months, so he couldn’t blame those that wanted to bask in the joys of the town a little while longer.

Glancing out one of the circular windows, he noted how black the lake looked, and figured he’d probably arrived in the nick of time.  No doubt Albus would be returning soon, and he had promised to remain in the dorm to finish up his nonexistent assignment.

How silly, to lie about something like that, knowing all too well that Albus trusted him enough to believe it.  What good would it do, pretending so he could spare the other’s feelings, when it only made Scorpius feel even worse when Albus looked at him with those trusting green eyes, and smiled his confirmation?

The morose feeling deepened, and he shuffled his way up to their room, closing the door behind him with a soft click.  The green hangings around his bed were open and inviting, so he kicked off his shoes, falling against the mattress with a gentle sigh.

“That bad, huh?”

Scorpius scrambled up from the cool sheets.  “A-Albus.  You gave me a fright, I didn’t know you were in here,” he mumbled sheepishly, feeling a warm blush spread across his cheeks.

Albus was sitting upon his own bed, back against the headboard, half obscured by the hangings, knees tucked up to his chest.  He smiled softly, chuckling at the way Scorpius wrung his hands together.  “Sorry, Scorp.  I didn’t mean to scare you.  I just got back and saw you weren’t in the common room, so I figured here is as good a place as any to wait for you.  Were you in the library, then?  I knew I should have checked there first.”

Chewing his lower lip, he gave a slow nod.  “Yeah, actually, I was.  Sorry I told you I’d be here when you got back.”

Albus waved a hand dismissively.  “That’s alright, mate.  I should have figured, what with Rose saying she forgot about the assignment herself.  Makes sense, considering you can’t have her study with you in our common room.  Are you all finished, I hope?  I’d like to grab a bite, if you’re feeling up for it.”

“You… haven’t already eaten yet, then?”  His voice was softer than he’d meant for it to be, filled with a slight waver that made him sound hurt.  “N-Not that I thought you would have, I mean, that was silly to ask.  Of course you haven’t.  I am feeling pretty hungry.”  He tried to laugh it off, but it sounded as forced as it felt.

Albus frowned, crawling out of his bed and shuffling across the room.  He perched himself on the edge of the mattress, shifting around so one knee curled above, his foot coming to rest against his inner thigh.  “Scorp, what’s wrong?”  Green eyes searched his for the answer, hand reaching out to lightly cup his bare ankle.

Scorpius released a slow breath of air, feeling a warm sensation burrow inside his stomach at the gentle action.  “It’s nothing, Albus.  Honestly.  I’m just a little foolish sometimes, is all.”  He offered a smile to prove his point, but Albus didn’t seem to be convinced.

Climbing up the remainder of bed, he sat against the headboard, pulling Scorpius down until he laid in the comfortable place tucked under his arm, pressed against his side.  When he spoke, the vibrations from his chest tickled.  “Have I been a git again?  You know you can tell me when something is bothering you, Scorpius. I'd rather that than you keeping it in.”

A light flush was already working its way over his face and neck, and he had to resist the urge to nuzzle into Albus.  Friends didn’t nuzzle one another.  “It’s not you, Al, it’s me.  I’m the one who told you we should try and make other friends, too, and both times you did, I got… well…”

“Jealous,” Albus supplied helpfully, laughing when Scorpius groaned and hid his face under his hand.

“That makes me sound like a girl,” he replied, the sound slightly muffled by his palm.

Albus gave him a nice squeeze, tucking Scorpius’ head beneath his chin.  “You’re not the only one, you know.  I was jealous when you paid more attention to Rose than anything else, or do you not remember my sour mood the entire first month back?”

Scorpius chuckled, lowering his hand away from his face.  “I guess I do recall something like that,” he admitted, fiddling with the hem of Albus’ undershirt, which had begun to peek out from his robes.  Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the familiar scent of spicy sweetness, with that hint of vanilla, and dash of sweat.

Albus shivered slightly as Scorpius’ fingers grazed his flesh.  “You don’t have to worry about Kyle, or even Katie.  They’re both just nice to talk to.  You and I are… we’re…”

“Different,” he murmured helpfully, feeling the dig of Albus’ chin on the top of his head when the boy nodded.

“Exactly.”

Scorpius hummed in agreement.  It was true, they were different with one another.  Their relationship was safe, warm, intimate, comforting, right.  Albus Potter was like reading a good book, curled up in a nice chair by a warm fire, sipping creamy cocoa while a light snow fell outside, painting the world in soft white.  For lack of a better word, he was absolutely perfect.

The warmth of the other’s body was lulling him to sleep, wrapped up in the gentle embrace, fingertips brushing lightly against the tiny patch of hair beneath Albus' navel.  A smile curled his lips, feeling limbs relax, eyelids droop precariously.

“Scor,” Albus murmured, voice think with sleep.

“Hm,” he asked, moving his hand higher to rest the whole of his palm on Albus’ flat stomach.  It was cooler than his own skin was, but still nice.

“Getting a little personal there, mate,” Albus whispered, following the hand up his shirt and prying it away from the skin.  Scorpius pouted at the loss of contact, until the fingers meshed with his, drawing them up to safer areas, above the robes, laying softly against his heart.  “We should go get food.  I told Kyle we’d both kick his arse in chess later, also.  I mean, if you’re up for it.”

Scorpius sat up reluctantly, taking in the bright flush on Albus’ cheeks.  An inkling of guilt wormed through his insides, and he ducked his head in embarrassment.  “Sorry, I really should learn personal boundaries,” he mumbled, feeling his own face heat up.

Albus sat up straighter and shook his head.  “Ah, no, it’s okay.  I mean, I don’t mind if you touch me, Scorp.  It’s just… well…” he turned even redder, scrambling to get off the bed.  The bed hanging twisted around his foot, causing him to yelp and tumble to the ground unceremoniously.

Snickering, Scorpius glanced over the side.  “That’s alright, mate.  I understand.  We can play chess after dinner, though I’m probably going to lose to the both of you.”

Albus groaned, rolling on his back with a grin.  “There’s no way a bloody American can beat the two of us.  We’ll wipe the floor with him.”

* * *

 

The great hall was still packed, even at the later dinner hour.  Like the first time they’d met him, Albus and Scorpius sat side by side, Kyle sitting across from them, drawing the majority of the conversation his way.  Scorpius had rarely seen Albus talk so carefree and enthusiastically, so he bit down the jealous feeling rumbling through him, and decided instead to smile.  It wasn’t like the conversations were purposefully ones he'd have a hard time joining, more so that the two just happened to speak of things he wasn’t familiar with.

As if Kyle sensed his thoughts, he turned to him and smiled.  “So, Scorpius, Albus tells me you enjoy stargazing.  I do too.  I’d love to see the Astronomy tower next weekend, if you’re interested in showing me and listening to me talk your ear off about things.”

“Ah, yes, well.  My father was very interested in appealing more to his mother’s side of the family.  He bought me my first telescope when I was four, and our manor is in such a lovely place to see the sky, so summer nights were often spent looking ever upward.”  He smiled fondly at the memories, drawing a finger across the rim of his cup.

Kyle beamed back.  “Oh yeah, the Black family tradition of naming after stars or constellations.  That’s so cool.  I’ve always loved space and things of that nature, but my hometown was filled with terrible light pollution, so I rarely got a nice view.  If it wasn’t from the internet, or television documentaries, I rarely got to see it.”

“You’ll love the Astronomy tower, then,” he said cheerily, glancing sidelong at Albus as the boy ate his third helping of treacle tart.  Where he put it all, was anyone’s guess.  His stomach was as flat and smooth as… a blush began to rise on his cheeks, so he flicked his eyes back to deep brown ones, sparkling with interest. 

“And cold December nights are the perfect time to catch a great view.  You can see Cassiopeia really well, and Perseus and Draco.  Ursa Major and Ursa Minor are probably visible anywhere, but we also have a nice view of the Pleiades, as well as Cetus, Pegasus, Cepheus, Gemini, Aquarius, Taurus, Delphinus, Lyra, and many of the planets, though we’ll have to borrow a telescope to see them clearly.”

Kyle gaped for a moment, and Albus chortled.  “I told you he’s really into stargazing, mate.  Scorpius is a well of information on most things.”

Scorpius ducked his head in embarrassment.  “Ah, I read a lot.  And, years of practice, I suppose.”

Albus knocked their shoulders together gently.  “Don’t be embarrassed, Scorp.  If it wasn’t for that brain of yours, I’d surely have flunked out of Hogwarts by now.”

Kyle shook his head and blinked a few times, then smiled brightly.  “Yeah, I think it’s amazing you know so much.  Now I won’t have to just guess at what everything is.”

Scorpius hummed in amusement.  “Yes, I suppose asking Albus wouldn’t do you much good.”

Kyle snickered.  “Probably not, all I’d get was ‘ah, and that one is bright, so it might be a planet, but maybe it’s just a really close star or something?  I don’t know, it’s cold, can we go get treacle tart now?’”

The two boys cackled with laughter, Albus rolling his eyes before eyeing the last piece of treacle tart like he wasn’t quite sure whether or not he’d want to eat it.  The consensus seemed to be yes, and he forwent the plate, using the dish it came on instead.  “You two are quite the comedy duo.  You should start an act,” he replied dryly, though it sounded all the more amusing with his mouth full of sweets.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around, gazing up at Rose.  She offered an awkward sort of smile, taking a step back and motioning with her head.  “Can I… talk to you for a moment, Scorpius,” she asked quietly, eyes flicking to Albus, then back to him.

With a nod, he rose to his feet.  “Sure.  I’ll be right back, okay?”  Albus gave him a short nod, frown creasing his brow.  Scorpius disregarded it, following Rose down to a quieter area that was vacant, near the end of their table.  “What’s up?”

Fishing a small bag of pepper imps from her robes, she offered them up with a gentle smile.  “I forgot I got you these to make you feel better.  I don’t eat them, and I did get them for you, so I figured I’d give you them now; though it doesn’t look much like you need cheering up anymore.”

Scorpius beamed at the gesture, pulling the girl into a warm hug.  “Ah, thank you so much, Rose.  That was really nice of you to do.”

She patted his back awkwardly, far too stiff to be enjoying the contact.  “What are friends for, right?  I take it you’re working on your issues?”

He let her go and laughed.  “Well, I’m trying, so that’s all that matters.”

“Good.  Well, that’s all I wanted to do.  I just didn’t want Albus to know you were upset, I figured you didn’t tell him for a reason.”

Nodding, he stuffed the bag into his pocket.  “I didn’t, at first, but I more or less ended up telling him anyway.  I don’t know, I’m pretty transparent most of the time, I think he would have noticed eventually.”

She chuckled.  “That’s true, except Albus is quite dense.  You could write it out on your forehead and he’d still ask what was wrong.”  They giggled at that, Rose wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.  “Well, I should be off, then.”

Before she could leave, Scorpius caught her wrist.  “Hey, Rose?  About… about that friend you like.”

She gave him an odd look, brown eyes hardening slightly.  “I don’t really want to talk about it, Scorpius, and you’re wrong if you think-“

Dropping her arm, he chewed his lip. “No, I just wanted to say that I think you don’t have anything to fret about.  I mean, guy or girl, anyone would be lucky to have your affection.  I think you should give it a shot, you probably won’t be disappointed.”

Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly, before stepping back.  “Thanks, Scorp.”  Her eyes glanced down the table, then back to him.  “You know, I think you should take your own advice, as well.”  With a small wave, she sauntered off.

The two were quieter when he got back, so he plopped into his seat and took a long sip of pumpkin juice.  Albus shot him a sidelong glance, mouth pressed into a thin line.

“What did Rose want,” he asked, tone less cheery than it had been before the Gryffindor showed up.

Scorpius offered a reassuring smile in response.  “Oh, just a final question about the homework.  Nothing interesting.”  He didn’t want to lie, but he also didn’t want to bring the matter up in front of Kyle. 

Albus frowned like he didn’t quite believe it.  “Alright, then,” he said thickly, turning his attention to his drink.

Kyle cleared his throat, eyes flicking between the two of them awkwardly.  “So, I’ve been informed that I’m going to get my ass handed to me in a game of chess against the both of you.  I have to admit, I am quite intrigued to see this stunning display of strategy you two speak of.  Shall we, then?”

Albus rose to his feet, cocky smile on his lips.  “If you’re so eager to lose, sure.”

Scorpius followed suit.  “Ah, I suppose.”

* * *

 

The library was quiet save their muted taunts and teases, the two boys already taking over half an hour to even come close to finishing their game.  Scorpius browsed the nearby bookshelves, just far enough out of range of the muffliato charm that he couldn’t quite make out exactly what it was they were shouting about, a fuzzy buzz filling the space around his ears.

He’d cast it over the two of them after the librarian threatened to never permit any of them back inside for the rest of their Hogwarts lives, and Scorpius was so appalled that he didn’t even think twice.  It seemed to appease the sour faced woman, as much as she could be, and she permitted them to continue with their game, which was great, seeing as how they had nowhere else to play it.

Pulling a random book off the shelf, this time assuredly not in a foreign language, he sat in a nearby arm chair and flitted through the pages.  It was a book of muggle poetry and short stories, by someone called Edgar, and for the most part, he found it to be quite depressing.  A few things had him chuckling, though most left him with a strange heaviness that he couldn’t escape.  The best one yet was something to do with dreams inside of dreams, and led him to the conclusion that this Poe fellow had led a very depressing life.

The unmistakable sound of a groan floated past his ears, and he glanced over the edge of a poem titled The Valley of Unrest, catching sight of Albus covering his face with both of his hands.  Kyle was grinning like a fool, and from the look of the board, Albus had lost.  Hiding his own face behind the pages, Scorpius snickered quietly.  Albus deserved a little humility now and then.

“Your turn, Scorpius,” Kyle hummed happily, shooing Albus out of the opponent chair.

The raven haired boy slunk off pouting, plopping into Scorpius’ recently vacated seat.  “Good luck, Scor, you’ll need it,” he muttered bitterly, throwing an arm over his eyes dramatically.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, taking a seat just as Kyle finished resetting the board.  “Well, I’ll do my best,” he chirped, waiting for Kyle to make the first move.

“I sure hope you’re less of a sore loser, Scorpius,” Kyle said, shooting Albus a taunting look.  The boy was still pouting too hard to notice.

Scorpius moved his pawn, offering a small smile.  “Yes, well, I never win, so I suppose I’d have to be at this point.”

Kyle moved another pawn, and Scorpius moved his own to match.  “I do admit, it was a pretty close game.  Usually I know from the beginning that I’m going to win.  It was quite the toss up, which I think frustrated Albus enough to become sloppy.”

Scorpius chuckled, moving his rook to take a pawn.  “Indeed, Albus is used to winning in under fifteen minutes.  I have gotten better over the years, sometimes a game lasts almost an hour, but that’s only when I’m trying my absolute hardest to win.  Normally I don’t care enough.”

Kyle took Scorpius’ pawn with his bishop, grinning wickedly.  “Well, I do hope you’ll go all out against me, then.  I enjoy the challenge.”

Scorpius smiled back, arranging a small barricade around his king, queen poised and ready to strike if necessary.  “As I said, I’ll try my best.  If I don’t win, I don’t win.”

The game continued back and forth, drawing even longer than the one Albus had played.  Though Scorpius wasn’t trying as hard as he absolutely could, he noticed immediately the difference between the way Albus played his offence, and the way Kyle played it.  The defensive strategy to lie in wait seemed to hit Kyle harder than it hit Albus, and he assumed that years of playing the exact same way were the true source of his usual downfall.

Albus grew tired of waiting for the match to end, slinking over to observe after the first twenty or so minutes.  Their game had grown increasingly quieter the closer it got to the finish, until it was so silent, he thought he might actually hear the thoughts coming from the other two’s heads.

“Check,” he said, moving his queen into position.

Kyle pursed his lips, brow going low over his eyes.  He moved his last remaining knight to block, having lost his queen a few plays back after becoming too bold.  Scorpius instead used his bishop to take the knight, which in turn lost him to the king.  Kyle swore under his breath, looking rather nonplused at the clear outcome.

Scorpius took the king with his queen.  “Check mate.”

Albus shot from his seat, hugging the other with crushing force.  “That was absolutely brilliant, Scorpius! I don’t even think I would have won against you in that game.  How come you never play against me like that?  Want to play now?”

Scorpius patted Albus along the lower back, struggling to get oxygen.  “Albus, I can’t breathe when you crush my face into your chest,” he mumbled, gasping when Albus stepped back with a sheepish grin.  “I think it’s probably close to curfew now anyhow, we should probably pack up for the night.”

Kyle stretched arms high above his head, grinning lazily.  “That was a pretty intense game.  I agree with Albus, I don’t think he could have won.  Have you been hiding your skills all this time to make Albus feel better?  It’s okay, you can admit that you’re the better player.”  He winked and Albus scoffed.

Scorpius chuckled, swiping a hand through blond locks.  “No, I think Albus just knows what to expect from me is all. He’s only forced me to play chess for years now, and it’s not like I ever do much different.”

Albus nodded.  “That’s true, he never gets aggressive with his plays.  Outsmarting him is the only true way to win.”

Kyle offered out a hand for Scorpius to shake.  “Well bravo, great game.  You’ll have to give me the pleasure of playing one more before we head back to the states.  I bet I can figure out how to beat you next time.”

Gripping the hand firmly, Scorpius smiled brightly in response.  “Of course, I’m always happy to play a game or two.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Kyle grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know Scorpius was going to win, shame. I can't have Albus winning, cause he's already full of himself, but my little baby Scorpius deserves to kick ass against someone Albus can't beat.  
> If I rot your teeth, blame this stomach bug I have. It's like I need a little comfort, so I wrote something wonderful and fluffy instead. :)
> 
> As maybe someone noticed, I have more or less figured out the number of remaining chapters in this fic. Subject to change, either direction, but from what I can count on my fingers, this is the rough estimate.  
> Don't worry, the fic gets happy scorbus time before it ends. ;)
> 
> Comments have been proven to fight flu symptoms, just saying.
> 
> P.s. when I respond to those comments with my random pseud names, just pretend I'm not such an utter spaz. :3


	14. Doodles and dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus can't stop the growing sense of dread over whatever it is Scorpius is keeping from him.  
> Katie and Kyle help to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter was supposed to end just before the ball, but since I'm a giant liar and can't keep myself from wanting to write a billion different setup scenes, you get two more before that one.  
> Which is also why this one is going up now, to appease my lovely readers. :D  
> See, I'm so nice.  
> Or evil.

Albus woke up in a foul mood, far worse than he would any other Tuesday morning.  It had been weeks since the last time he’d had such terribly taunting dreams, but ever since their dinner on Saturday, they were back in full swing.  He couldn’t get the image of Scorpius and Rose to unstick from his brain, wondering desperately what it was they were talking about, and why they suddenly looked so very chummy with each other by the end of that conversation.

Laying in his bed for what felt like hours, eyes staring up in the false darkness provided by his hangings, he ran through all the little scenarios his dreams had plagued him with, wondering which, if any, were true.

In one dream, Rose was paying Scorpius for his help on her assignment, desperate little maiden that she was, unable to figure out the solution without the help of her knight in shining armor.  That dream was probably the best preferred, if not the least likely to be accurate, though he still clung to the hope that somehow, Rose really was a secret dimwit, in need of someone smarter for help.

Another dream had Rose finally realizing her undying love for him, and assuming he had forgotten about his feelings after weeks of inattention, she tried to woo him with sweets and silly batted eyelashes.  Her surprise at Scorpius’ sudden contact left her stiff and blushing, but when she tried to run away, Scorpius informed her that he would never stop loving her, and she’d hugged him back in earnest.

There was the one where she’d found his lost bag of sweets, and they’d agreed to spend the ball secretly together, dancing the night away; one where Rose lost a bet to him and had to pay with sweets, but realized in the process that she might fancy him back, and came to tell him with her delivery; and one about how far they could push Albus before he lost it, pretending to date just to torment him, though he was quite certain that was just his subconscious’ way of telling him he was reaching his limits.

Groaning loudly, he threw opened the hangings, welcoming the sickly green glow of another glorious, sleep deprived day.  Eyes roamed the familiar path across the room, assessing the hour by the number of dorm mates who were still resting peacefully.  The only one whose curtains weren’t closed was Scorpius, the boy reading quietly in the already made up bed, still dressed in his green satin pajamas, looking like a beautiful pale prince.

Images of the strange cuddling session they’d had flashed through his mind, and he chastised himself for daring to think it was anything more than friendly comfort.  Even as he ached to return there, feeling the way their bodies fit so comfortably together, he knew it would only prolong his suffering in the end when the time came to force down his feelings permanently, and move on.  Sooner than later, if Rose was back in the picture.

As if he felt Albus’ stare, Scorpius glanced over the edge of the book, smiling warmly as he pulled the reading glasses he sometimes used off his face.  “You’re up early,” he commented in a low murmur, careful not to speak too harshly and disturb their snoozing bunk mates.

Albus ran a hand through his hair, lifting one arm in a shrug.  “Couldn’t sleep too well, probably all the treacle tart I keep eating.”  He tried to laugh at the joke, but it sounded more like a wheezing breath.

Humming in amusement, the blond set the book down on his bed, stretching long arms above his head.  “We can go get breakfast now, if you’d like.  Loads of coffee should help the lack of sleep.”

Albus smirked, climbing out of bed to gather up his clothes for the day, before he’d head to the bathroom to fix his messy hair.  “It’s like you speak my language or something,” he quipped, earning a chuckle from the other.

Scorpius climbed from his own bed, looking positively meticulous already, much like he did most days.  “Well, I like to think I know you, after all these years.”

Shuffling his feet, he shrugged.  “Probably,” he said, rather stiffly.

Scorpius cocked a brow at him, blinking a few times in confusion.  “Is everything alright, Al?”  Warm sliver eyes searched for something, causing a pang to reverberate throughout his insides.

Albus sighed, shaking his head.  “No, it is.  I’m just especially feeling the lack of sleep today.  You know how I am, poor sleep and low caffeine quantity equals grumbly Albus.”

“Well, I know at least one fix to that problem,” Scorpius murmured with a gentle smile.

Smiling back, he gave a short nod.  “Right, I’ll be ready in five, then,” he replied, heading to the loo to compose himself for the day.

* * *

Tuesday afternoons found him in the only class he didn’t share with Scorpius, who was in Arithmancy with Rose; and consequently, one of the few he did share with Kyle.  The Alchemy professor, Argus Seagraves, was lecturing about the theory of capturing a piece of soul, and how one could use it to create powerful magical artifacts with varying degrees of elemental or spiritual capabilities, depending on the soul, the object, and the additional ingredients.

Albus had begun to space out, finding it difficult to focus so late in the afternoon, without another half-gallon of coffee to perk him up.  Kyle was hurriedly taking notes, giving him strange looks every now and then, nudging him carefully when his inattentiveness became completely obvious.

His mind wandered back to the nightmares he’d had, and the real events that had brought them on.  Surely Scorpius would tell him if he suddenly won Rose over, there would be no reason to keep it from him, right?  In the few days since, the blond had acted quite his usual cheerful self, but perhaps Albus’ admittance of jealousy left him feeling unable to bring the matter up.

It didn’t make much sense to him, he’d find out eventually; or was it that Scorpius was sparing his feelings until Rose made up her mind?  Whatever the case, he found himself glum the longer he dwelled on it, but minds being what they were, he couldn’t stop himself from obsessing to the point of wanting to scream.

Halfway through the class, he got passed a note on a strange piece of lined paper.  ‘Everything okay?’

Picking up his quill, he scribbled down the response.  ‘Just tired, didn’t sleep well.’  It was at least halfway true, enough that he didn’t feel like a liar.

Kyle chewed his lip, pen scrawling along the page for some time, before he pushed the paper back over, smirk on his face.  An adorable little doodle of a stick figure wizard munching on another figure with a coffeepot for a head adorned the page, the words ‘drink coffee’ floating out of its mouth, clearly a representation of Albus being a zombie in need of the beverage.

He snickered quietly, writing down another message.  ‘Yes, terrible need of the alchemic formula to transmute water into coffee.’

‘You’d make a fortune, or else die of caffeine overdose before you perfected it,’ Kyle wrote back.

‘Too true, but death by caffeine sounds like a blessing at this point.’

The rest of the period was spent barely paying attention to their lectures, doodling back and forth in a notebook Kyle randomly produced from his bag.  When Albus gave him a questioning look, he shrugged and informed him that American wizards were much more a part of the times than European ones, and no one thought parchment and quill were an efficient way to produce notes anymore.  Albus had to agree, after spilling many drinks on various scrolls of notes, he would much prefer a thick cover to protect the pages within.

By the time they were excused, they’d managed to fill ten full pages with random chatter, and horribly drawn stick figures, at least on Albus’ part.  Kyle was quite good at doodling, and rarely if ever needed to explain what the blob was actually supposed to be, contrary to what it looked like.

“I’m keeping these forever, you know,” he hummed in amusement, gathering up his half formed notes and stuffing them into his bag alongside the notebook.

Albus chuckled, shaking his head.  “Blackmail for life, I’m sure,” he teased, even if it was somehow a slight against himself.

Kyle gasped in mock offense.  “Never!  One day they will be displayed in the Louvre, alongside the Mona Lisa and something by Monet.”

“How varied you are in the matters of fine art.  You couldn’t have said Bain a la Grenouillere, or even Nympheas, two of the most famous works by Claude Monet?” He chuckled at the quizzical look the other gave him.  “Besides, the only Monet you’ll find in the Louvre is in the gift shop, you should have said Veronese.”

Kyle gaped in response, eyebrows shooting high on his forehead.  “I didn’t realize you were such a connoisseur yourself, Albus.”

Laughing once more, he swung his bag over his shoulder.  “I’m not, but Scorpius is, and after he took a visit there two summers ago, he gave me a full recount for weeks, and introduced me to things I didn’t know I was missing, like Monet and da Vinci and Delacroix.”  Smiling fondly, he shrugged.  “He even bought a few of the prints to show me in person.  I’m pretty sure they’re hanging in his room at the Manor.”

“That’s some dedication.”

“That’s just Scorpius,” he chirped.  “He’ll find a subject he’s interested in, and then study it until he knows almost all he can.  I don’t know how he finds the time, probably sleeps three hours a night, at most.”

Kyle hummed in amusement.  “You’re really close, aren't you,” he asked, smiling softly.

Albus nodded.  “Of course, he’s my best mate.”

Falling into step, the two worked their way to the Great Hall for dinner, chatting along the way. 

* * *

 

By the time Saturday rolled around again, Albus was in better spirits.  Until, that is, the heads of house announced during breakfast the dance lessons they’d be offering unskilled students in the great hall, and Albus remembered just how rubbish he truly was in that subject.  After his joke of a lesson with Scorpius, where he’d almost just given up and forced himself on the poor guy, he’d put the thought of dancing so far out of his head, he wasn’t really sure he remembered the basic steps anymore.

Katie was the first to notice his glum mood, followed shortly after by Kyle.  A part of him was thankful Scorpius was too wrapped up in studies to listen to the two begin to grill him, after all, they’d avoided the subject matter at all costs, thankfully.

“What do you mean you can’t dance?  Everyone can dance, Albus,” Katie snickered, blue eyes sparkling with barely contained amusement.

Albus groaned quietly, knowing the girl was reimagining his little confession.  “Shut it, Katie,” he grumbled, casting a quick look Scorpius’ way.  The boy was bent over their charms assignment, sharing notes with Rose.

Kyle patted him gently on the hand.  “That’s alright, Albus.  If you want, I can show you how to dance.  My mom taught me so we could attend her functions and appear high society.”  His nose crinkled at the thought, and he shook his head with a laugh.

Katie bit her lip, body vibrating with silent giggles.  “Yes, please.  Please do.  How does right now sound?  I’d love to see that.”

Narrowing his eyes, Albus grumbled again.  “I’m not going to start a dance lesson in the middle of the library, just so you can have a laugh, Katie.”

Her eyes flicked to Scorpius, then back to him, face a mask of innocence.  “Why Albus, I would never ask you to do such a thing just so I could laugh at you.”  She got a mischievous smirk on her face, tilting her head and batting her eyelashes, further confirming his suspicions.

Kyle shrugged.  “I don’t mind, if you don’t, Albus.”

Glancing around, he surveyed the room.  As per usual, aside from the sour faced librarian, they were the only people in the area to witness his failure.  Another groan escaped his lips, but he gave a nod of agreement.  “Alright, but I don’t think you’ll be any better of a teacher.  I just can’t make my feet move that way properly.”

Rising to his feet, Kyle offered out his hand.  “Well, the only way to know is to try,” he murmured, and Katie clapped her hands silently, wiggling around in her seat.

Unlike his lesson with Scorpius, Kyle got straight to the point, forcing Albus into the follow position, taking the lead.  A rather bright smile graced his face, warm brown eyes twinkling with laughter.  “Alright, just follow my lead, and don’t step on my feet.”

Immediately, Albus took a step the wrong direction, crashing his foot down hard.  “Ah, sorry,” he mumbled, feeling his face flush with embarrassment.

Katie snickered behind her hands, Kyle scrunching up his face in pain.  “That’s okay,” he wheezed, righting their position once more.  “But when I say follow, I mean actually follow.  When I push, you go back.  When I pull, you come forward.  Got it?”

Albus gave a nod, ducking his head, eyes transfixed on his feet.  “Alright, whenever you’re ready.  Let’s get this over with.”

Instead of trying to make a perfect box shape, Kyle focused on getting him to anticipate the next direction, moving them around in messy circles and imperfect rectangles.  “See, it’s not so hard,” he murmured, trying to spin Albus around and laughing hysterically when he stumbled into a bookshelf instead.  “Okay, so you’re not ready for a competition, but you’ll do fine in a room full of novices.”

“Here, let me have a go,” Katie chirped, rushing over to steal Albus away and whisk him off in dizzying spins.  She hummed a terrible rendition of The Blue Danube, rocking and swaying their forms back and forth drunkenly.

He laughed and gasped for air, trying his hardest not to stumble and drag them both to the ground.  “Honestly, Katie, I don’t think this is the way you’re supposed to waltz.”

“Pish posh, Albus, who is the experienced dancer here?”

He chuckled again, trying his hardest not to squish her feet.  “Clearly neither of us.”

Katie gasped and dropped their form, stomping over and seizing Kyle up as her next victim.  The two danced beautifully around him, adding spins and twists, further solidifying his idea that he was born with two left feet.  “You see, Albus?  I am a fantastic dancer,” she huffed, giving him a soft smile to show she was only teasing.

Albus clapped for the two of them.  “I stand corrected, I am indeed just that piss poor of a learner that even your lovely skills cannot begin to permeate my thick head.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, giggling as Kyle dipped her low.  “Oh wow, you are a good dancer,” she breathed, grinning as he brought her hand up to press a kiss on her knuckles.  A light blush tinged her pale cheeks, dropping her gaze down shyly.

Kyle bowed in response, earning a curtsey back.  “Like I said, my mother wanted us to appear high society.  It worked, for a little while, but my father and I are too rebellious to pretend for long, so she gave up.  Dancing is just one of those things that sticks.”

Katie wandered back to her seat, fanning herself with her hand.  When Albus caught her eye, she waggled her brows suggestively, then winked.

“Would you like to try again,” he asked, pulling Albus’ attention away from the girl.

Blinking a few times, he shook his head.  “Oh no, honestly, I think I’ll be better just to never dance again.”

Kyle smiled warmly in response, tilting his head to the side.  “If you’re embarrassed to try with me, there is always the head of house lessons.  I’m sure they’re used to getting their feet stomped on.”

Groaning, he covered his face.  “I’m definitely never, ever dancing with anyone else so long as I live.”

Laughing hard, he gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.  “I’m just teasing you, Albus.  Besides, you can’t go to the dance and not do the very thing the name states.”

Peeking through his fingers, Albus huffed.  “I could if my friends didn’t want to watch me suffer.”

“No one wants to watch you suffer, Albus,” Katie crooned, patting the seat next to her as an invitation to sit and finish their studies.  “We just want everyone to have a good time, make some memories we won’t soon forget.”

Rose set her quill down and sighed loudly, shooting the three of them a perfect replication of their grandmother’s withering look.  “Honestly, you three are so disruptive.  And don’t worry, Albus, you aren’t the only one in the family that can’t dance.”  Her face turned a shade pinker at the admittance of her short coming.

“Rose, I’d be surprised if you could dance, with all that studying you do.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and huffed.  “It’s not just me, you prat, Lily and James can’t dance either, you know.  Grams taught Hugo, though, so I guess we can’t claim it’s the Weasley side.”  Her voice held a note of bitterness, and he wondered if admitting Aunt Hermione also had short comings was just as difficult, if not more so.

Albus chuckled, running a hand through his hair.  “I wouldn’t doubt my father is completely rubbish at dancing.  Mum does love to tell the story about how he almost twirled her into their cake on their wedding day.”

Rose hummed in amusement, before returning her features to their typical haughty display.  “Now, will you three please shut it or leave?  Some people are trying to study here.”

Taking their seats, the three shared a sheepish look, flipping open their textbooks and resuming their forgotten work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally not even lying when I say next chapter is Scorpius pov again.  
> Gonna be picking up pretty much where this one left off?
> 
> Sorry about all the artsy references, I listen to classical music on the daily, and I'm planning a trip to Paris in September, so the Louvre isn't far from my mind. Oh, and correct me if I'm wrong about Monet not being displayed in the Louvre? I couldn't find anything to tell me. Sigh. 
> 
> Since I got soooo many wonderful comments, it hurried me along writing this one.  
> Just a little hint hint hint to speed the other one up. ;)
> 
> But seriously, if you guys get any more sweet, I'll get cavities.  
> Thank you all for the lovely words and support and love and, ugh.  
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	15. Stargazing and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus, Kyle, and Scorpius go look at the stars.  
> The day of the ball approaches.

Scorpius watched the exchange quietly, feeling the soft twinge of sadness work its way through his chest.  In a sense, he was jealous, but less from the fact that Albus was enjoying another’s company, and more from the fact that he couldn’t bring himself to act the same way any longer, not without thinking impure thoughts. 

A simple hug left him warm all over his body, the gentle press of their shoulders when they sat too close made him ache to do ever more.  It wasn’t fair to the other, but he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to reach out and conjoin any and every part of their bodies that he could; or that he found himself doing it at times without even noticing the small actions, until it was more obvious to pull away jerkily than it was to pretend it was intentional from the start.

He knew, and yet he couldn’t relent, found it getting harder and harder by the day.  Soon he feared finding himself in yet another awkward situation, only this time, he will have gone through with the kiss, and then everything would change.  Albus would know, and no matter how long someone has stuck by you, forcing them into such a predicament was probably not going to end pleasantly.  At best, Albus would be wary of him; at worst, he’d lose his soulmate.

It ripped, and it ached, but he couldn’t suppress everything he felt, didn’t know if he wanted to even if he could.  So he watched, quill poised inches from the paper, gaze soft and longing as the three twirled and stumbled and dipped and laughed; and he smiled, not for himself, but for Albus’ happiness.  If Albus was happy, that was all that mattered.

* * *

 

The walk up to the Astronomy tower left the three slightly breathless, huge grins playing on their faces as they pushed open the door, stepping out into the chilly December air.  The grounds were near silent this late in the evening, most of the students retiring to their common rooms before curfew struck, no one crazy enough to head outside on such a frigid night.  All that was heard was the lapping of the lake along the stone below, and the quiet hum of nightlife floating by on the wind.

Scorpius and Kyle cast warming charms simultaneously, chuckling as the flurries of magic mixed gently, making the biting chill feel more like a cool sigh against their already pinking flesh.  Albus still hopped from foot to foot, wrapping long arms tightly around himself, breathing little puffs of vapor up into the clear charcoal sky.

Stars twinkled and flickered above their heads, expanding infinitely in a vast assortment of hues.  Creamy white swirled in a streak of cloudlike ripples down the direct center of the sky, tinged here and there with dazzling, brilliant purples, leaking slowly into a hint of deepest red.  Grey wove its way around it all, dancing softly with the midnight blue; and where it kissed the light of the moon, silvery yellow shimmered in a thick ring, splaying outward, seemingly forever around the heavily swollen orb.

A gasp escaped Kyle’s mouth, lips parting in awe as his warm brown eyes took in the beauty of the serene landscape around them; the view open and undisturbed from their height, towering above the rest of the castle.  “Oh wow, you weren’t kidding.  This view is gorgeous.  Better than I anticipated.”

Scorpius hummed in agreement, clasping arms behind his back, stepping forward towards the safety guard, until it kissed his thighs with cool metal.  Even where the mountains rose high up in the distance, the view from the tower still boasted more than anywhere else.  “It’s better at midnight, but we’re already breaking enough rules just being up here, wouldn’t want to add breaking curfew to the list.”

A slow grin spread across Albus’ face, balling up the fabric of his robes over his hands to keep in the heat.  “Too bad Kyle isn’t staying in the dungeons with us.  I bet the cloak would be a tight fit for three of us, but we could manage, I’m sure.”

Frowning, Scorpius pursed his lips.  “Don’t you go getting ideas, Potter.  We’ve already gotten into enough trouble over the years.”

Kyle looked back and forth between the two of them, face turning more and more mischievous by the second.  “Wait, you don’t mean… the invisibility cloak.  The one that’s part of the Hallows?  The one Harry Potter never made mention of again after he informed the wizarding world how he did some of what he managed to do?  That cloak?  And you have it, here, inside Hogwarts?”

Albus nodded enthusiastically, while Scorpius groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose to quiet the throbbing that was steadily building inside of his skull.

“I do.  James left it to me, along with the Marauders map, after he graduated,” Albus beamed, green eyes twinkling almost as mischievously as Kyle’s brown ones.

Crossing arms over his chest, Kyle pouted in mock offense.  “All this time, you had those two gems, and you never told me.  I’m hurt, Potter.  To think of all the things we could have accomplished these past few weeks.”

Scorpius sighed heavily, gripping the cold metal in his hands, wondering if he should just fall into the Black Lake now, save his father the trouble of killing him after whatever insane stunt the two came up with in the next week.

Albus placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, smiling warmly at his distraught expression.  “Don’t worry, Scorp, I made a promise to tone it down, and I intend to keep it.  Besides,” he frowned, rubbing a hand through his hair.  “James may have left them to me, but that didn’t stop Lily from nicking the map before the start of classes.  I didn’t say anything because I figured we weren’t going to use it much, anyway.  Let another Potter get into trouble for once.”

Kyle nodded, seeming to get the point.  “And the cloak is less useful than the map, in the end.  What good is being invisible if you run straight into the Headmistress in the middle of the night.”

Chuckling, Albus joined in.  “Oh yeah, McGonagall is wicked good at sensing whenever someone is under the cloak.  Last year, James got caught trying to sneak into the empty charms classroom in the middle of the night with Ellie Thomas for a snogging session.  Guess the hormones made him forget to check the map, and he got detention for a month.”

Scorpius snickered behind his hand.  “Didn’t he have to help Filch clean up all the messes the other students left every night,” he asked, remembering the incident fondly.

Albus chuckled again, nose crinkling in delight.  “He did, which is why we made sure to add a little extra work that month, whenever he was especially being a prat.  Even Lily and her friends poured a bunch of powdered alihosty down one of the stairwells.  James couldn’t stop laughing uncontrollably until Madame Pomfrey gave him the glumbumble antidote.”

The two laughed for a moment, wiping tears of mirth from their eyes.

“I almost forgot about that,” Albus hummed happily, slight smile curling his lips.  “I’ll have to bring the subject up when I see him next, he usually avoids the topic like the plague.”

Turning out to stare at the great expanse of sky, a hush befell the three of them.  The occasional shooting star fell down toward the earth, disappearing behind the mountain, or else burning up before it could reach.  With their breath all mingling into one large cloud of swirly vapor, they watched the heavens until it became far too cold to bear.

“Do you think they saved any of the treacle tart in the kitchens,” Albus asked, breaking the hypnotic silence.

Kyle snickered behind his hand, shooting Scorpius an I told you so kind of look.  “Do you even go five minutes without thinking about treacle tart, Albus?”

Scoffing, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his robes.  “I was just remembering your stupid joke, but then it made me actually want some.”

Scorpius hummed in amusement.  “It’s worth a check.  I wouldn’t mind a hot cup of tea and some chocolate right now.”

Kyle grinned.  “Well, what are we waiting for, then?”

Albus and Kyle raced toward the exit, seeming to find themselves suddenly caught up in another game of who can get somewhere first.  Scorpius hung back a moment, sparing one last look up into the inky black sky, smiling beside himself at the wonders of darkness.

* * *

 

The morning of the Yule Ball, the castle was abuzz with students imagining the grandness of the evening ahead of them, wondering if they could ever hope to outdo the other festivities, or whether or not it would be as memorable as they hoped. 

Packages had arrived steadily throughout the week, nearly all of the students receiving brand new or gently used robes for the occasion; Scorpius’ having come on the Tuesday, along with a lovely note from his father, wrapped around a box of his favorite chocolates; and Albus’ coming Thursday, the short note from his mum wishing him a wonderful night, and saying she hoped he liked her pick.

He hadn’t bothered to try on the wonderfully expensive silvery blue fabric, which Albus noted came really close to matching the exact color of his eyes; instead storing it safely inside of his trunk, marveling at the way the normally heavy silk seemed to be nearly weightless, the intricately crafted patterns along the cuff and collar screaming of just how much money his father probably spent on the garment.

The thought still brought a happy smile to his face, deciding they would also go well for their end of the year party, which is probably what his father had in mind when he purchased them, though it was almost equally likely he’d return home and find another outrageous set of robes that trumped even these.  Draco Malfoy made it a point to dote on Scorpius as much as humanly possible, usually in a rather embarrassing, albeit genuinely sweet manner.

With classes finished, and the last day before break approaching fast, most students spent the afternoon packing up their belongings they’d be taking back along with them; while Albus, Scorpius, and Kyle found themselves back inside the library, playing games of exploding snap, and excruciatingly long games of chess.  After Albus’ third win against him, he’d sighed and resigned himself to give up.

“Honestly, Albus.  Just because I managed to win a handful of games against someone who isn’t you, it doesn’t mean I’m suddenly going to also beat you in the one game I never have.  Can’t we call it a day already?”

Albus’ mouth became a thin line, eyes turning hard with utter determination.  “But you’re so close to winning, Scorp.  Don’t you want to, after six years of not?”

Rolling his eyes, he sighed.  “If you want me to win that badly, just throw the game gracefully next time.”

Kyle snickered from his seat ten or so feet away, setting down the book he’d nearly finished, since they began their first obnoxiously long game some hours ago, into his lap.  “As if, Albus clearly has too much pride to let you win, Scorpius.  You can see it in the way his eye twitches whenever you make a really good move.”

Albus' eye twitched just then, proving the point.  “He’s right, even if I wanted to, I respect you too much to lie and let you beat me.”

Scorpius sighed a third time, feeling a lot like a broken record.  “I give up.  Why don’t you play Kyle again, I’m sure he would love to listen to you gloat if you manage to beat him a second time.”

Albus grinned, shooting the other boy a cocky look.  “What do you say, mate?  Care to watch me beat you again?”

Picking the book back up, Kyle shrugged.  “I’d rather not hurt your little pride when you realize winning one in four games really isn’t very intimidating.  Imagine how distraught you’d be if you lost yet again.  Unless Scorpius wants to play, I’ll settle for finishing my book.”

Albus pouted, sticking his lower lip out childishly.  “No fair, Scorpius beats you, you beat me, I beat Scorpius.  Who is the ultimate player if everyone manages to beat someone?”

Scorpius laughed.  “I guess it’s like rock, paper, scissors; no true winner unless settled against someone weaker than yourself.”

The thought only made Albus pout harder.  “Does that make me the scissors, or the rock?”

Kyle snorted, dropping the book down to peek shining brown eyes over the top.  “Definitely the rock, with that hard head of yours.”

Biting his lip, Scorpius suppressed a laugh.  He had to agree, Albus was definitely stubborn and immovable, much like a large rock.

“So who does that make you, then, if rock is supposed to crush scissors,” he huffed, folding arms over his chest.

Kyle shrugged.  “I’m scissors, Scorpius is paper.  Honestly, it wasn’t an exact metaphor, or you’d be scissors and I’d be rock.”

“Wait,” Scorpius frowned.  “Why am I always the paper?”

The two shared a look, before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

“You’re definitely paper, mate,” Albus chuckled.

“Yeah, unassuming, looks innocent, then suffocates the poor rock.  Quite fitting,” Kyle quipped.

Scorpius frowned again.  “I shouldn’t have said anything,” he sniffed, then cracked a smile when both boys howled even louder.  Soon they were all gasping for breath, getting shot angry looks from the annoyed librarian.  “We should probably head to dinner now, give us some time to get ready for the ball.”

Closing the book, Kyle hopped up from the chair.  “I’m game, I was getting pretty hungry anyway.”

Albus nodded, swiping a hand through his unruly hair.  “You know me, when am I not hungry?”

Scorpius smiled.  “Great.  I wonder if they’ll do anything special tonight.”

* * *

 

There were so many delicious things to choose from, Scorpius had a hard time saying no to anything.  By the time all three of them were finished stuffing themselves, it was probably for the best that they still had over two hours to prepare before the ball officially began.  His stomach was so heavy with food, he wished he could crawl into bed and sleep, the rest of the night be damned.

Katie and Rose waved to them on their way out of the great hall, and it was all the three of them could do to lift an arm and wave back.  Even Kyle, who had less of a selection due to his vegetarianism, seemed to have had enough food that his eyelids drooped low, forehead coming down to kiss the wooden table.

“Remind me why we have no self-control,” he moaned, the sound muffled by the surface beneath his mouth.

Albus stared blankly at his plate, face taking on a subtle green tinge.  “Because we wanted to hate ourselves later.”

“Oh.  Right.”

Scorpius rose to his feet with difficulty, ignoring the cramp in his stomach when he moved.  “Well, I don’t know about you two, but laying down sounds heavenly right now, so I’m going back to the dorm to do that.”

“Wait, don’t leave me behind, I’ll come too,” Albus whined pawing at the air pathetically.  “Just… can you maybe help me stand up?”

Rolling his eyes, he wrapped arms around the other’s middle, hefting him up awkwardly as his insides cramped in protest.

Kyle waved a hand from his seat, not even bothering to raise his head.  “Yeah, you two go, I think I’m just going to die here a little bit longer.  I’ll meet you out in front at eight o clock sharp.”

Waving goodbye, they made their way off toward the dungeons.  It was a slow walk, feet shuffling about at half their usual speed.  Neither one spoke, clutching their stomachs gingerly as each step jostled their insides horribly about.  By the time they got to their room, they threw themselves down on Albus’ bed, as it was about one foot closer than Scorpius’, scrambling up the mattress until they could rest upon the pillow.

They laid that way for at least fifteen minutes, eyes transfixed up at the green hangings, bodies straight and stiff, hands still nicely cradling their tormented midsections, the occasional groan floating up from either or both of them.

“Do you think you can die from overeating,” Albus finally asked, turning his head to look at the other.

Scorpius met his gaze, smiling shakily in response.  “I’m sure you could, but I doubt either of us have reached that level yet.  After all, you’re still awake.  Normally you pass out directly after the back to school feast, so I highly doubt this rivals that.”

Albus hummed in amusement.  “That’s true, though somehow I think I must manage to sleep through the majority of the pain.  I kind of wish we could blow off the dance and just call it a night right now.  My stomach would definitely thank me.”

Scorpius sighed.  “Me too, and if it weren’t for our friends, I’d probably agree that we should.  I doubt we’d be missing all that much, in the end.”

Albus nodded.  “A room full of people dancing horribly really isn’t my idea of a great time.  There will be sweets, though, so that’s a plus.”

Laughing, Scorpius rolled gently onto his side.  “Not everyone will be that horrible of a dancer, you saw how well Kyle and Katie can waltz.”

Rolling to meet him, Albus groaned.  “Don’t remind me, the entire lot of you can dance perfectly, meanwhile only us in the Weasley family will be avoiding embarrassment like the plague.”

“You’ll be fine, Al.  Just stick to partners who aren’t new to it, and no one will notice.”

Biting his lip, Albus gave a nod.  “Like Katie and Kyle?”

“Yeah, or me,” he offered, even though he knew it was probably a terrible idea.  Still, dancing with Albus would be wonderful, so long as he didn’t muck it up again.

“Are you certain,” Albus asked shyly, a slight blush rising on his cheeks.  “I mean, I wasn’t so rubbish that you’ve vowed never to dance with me again?”

Smiling warmly, his hand moved up from the place around his middle, resting it gently against the side of Albus’ face.  “I’d love to dance with you again, Al.  Rubbish or not.”

The look of tenderness Albus gave him in response was enough to chase away every last doubt he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wondered if Hogwarts accommodated vegetarians. I'd probably starve to death, huh?  
> Well, I hope it didn't end up seeming like a ton of filler?  
> I was going to end it with them being ready, and just about to enter the ball,  
> But then it got too sweet, and it was nicer to end it on that high note than to let it fade into the back of your mind because there were slightly other, maybe equally as cute, but maybe not, parts.  
> I'll just throw them into Albus' pov, and if you get a long one, blame that.  
> I've already written 2,000 words of the next one, so, yeah, expect it relatively soon?  
> Or... best not to expect anything from me. :)
> 
> As for any hearts I broke with the beginning, or people I terrified with Scorpius' throwing himself off the Astronomy tower comment, I promise it was supposed to be like haha, I'm dead if you two come up with some crazy scheme and involve me, not oh god, I'm so depressed?  
> I have a twisted sense of humor, so don't mind me much.  
> Hope the whole thing wasn't shite!
> 
> As always, you guys and your wonderful comments make me squeal and write a billion chapters extra, just so I can never stop getting all of the lovely praise. <3 <3 <3


	16. Yule Ball part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius get ready for the dance before meeting their friends in the great hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here, and as I wrote the whole ending scene (give or take a bit) before I even wrote the last two whole chapters, if it feels a little dodgy, blame that?

They laid there for some time, smiling at one another softly, waiting for their stomachs to settle enough to finally get dressed.  Scorpius’ hand on his cheek felt cool and pleasant, so he’d closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of lavender and chocolate, old books and something distinctly Scorpius.

The next thing he knew, he was being gently shaken, face somehow a little colder from the lack of contact there.  Silvery blue swam into view, the scent of lavender even stronger than before.

“Albus, it’s time to wake up now,” Scorpius murmured, smiling affectionately down at him from his perched position.  His hair was still damp, little drops of water running down the sides of his face and neck in mesmerizing trails.

“What time is it,” he croaked, rubbing the remaining bits of sleep from his eyes.

Twisting to look about the room, Scorpius hummed in thought.  “I’d say around seven.  You have about an hour before we need to be out of here, so there’s plenty of time to shower, if you’d like.”

Albus nodded sleepily, pulling himself upright and stretching arms high above his head.  Mouth opened in a silent yawn, shaking his head to orient himself a little.  “How long was I asleep for, then?”

“About forty or so minutes, give or take.”

Nodding again, he scrambled off the bed.  “Alright, a nice hot shower will help wake me, anyhow.”

When he got back, Scorpius was already dressed in his robes, silver blue fabric contrasting nicely with his pale features, trousers a lovely tan hue.  His eyes glowed a bright molten silver, flecked throughout with hints of azure, and the occasional deep grey.  Platinum hair was neatly combed back and out of his face, the length having grown slightly since the start of term, little whips curling softly over his ears, growing shaggier where it touched his neck.

Albus stared blankly for a moment, watching him fix his bowtie in the small mirror on the wall, bottom lip pulled delicately between teeth as his brow crinkled lightly in concentration.  He was beautiful, from the sharp angles of his features, to the regal way he held himself, back straight, shoulders back; even while he stood perfectly at ease, he still managed to carry himself with graceful poise.

It took his breath away.

Eyes flicked up, catching sight of him through the reflective glass, teeth releasing their captive hold on his lip.  A smile softened his features, spinning around and splaying arms wide in presentation.  “Well, how do I look,” he asked, cheeks turning a shade darker in embarrassment.

Albus took a step forward, nearly tripping over his own stupid feet.  “Ah, you look good, Scorp.  I mean, when do you not?”

Scorpius hummed in amusement, fiddling with the buttons on his vest.  “Yes, well, let’s see yours, then.  I can’t believe you refused to even open them until now.”

Albus rolled his eyes, going over to his trunk to retrieve the still neatly wrapped package.  “I’m sure they’re much the same as all the others, probably black, or something terribly plain.”  Sitting on the lid, he ripped the brown paper, frowning hard when the fabric beneath was the deepest, loveliest green.  Removing the rest of the wrapping, he held it up for inspection, mouth agape.

“Well, it seems like your mother might know you a little after all,” Scorpius murmured, leaning against the post of Albus’ bed, watching his reaction switch from surprise, to awe, to happiness, before lips turned downward in regret.

“I already told her I thought they were nice, and now she’s going to know I didn’t even look at them first,” he mumbled, feeling the warmth of shame begin to redden his face.

Scorpius chuckled, hiding the action timidly behind his hand.  “Yes, well, I’m sure she’ll understand when you apologize in person, gushing over her absolute impeccable taste in dress robes.”

Groaning, he rose to his feet, bunching the fabric between his hands.  “Well, I’ll go put them on, then,” he sighed, heading back into the bathroom to change modestly.

They were a struggle to slip into, having only ever worn anything so stiff only twice previously, and in no way as comfortable as his uniform robes, but they hugged the right areas, and made him look slightly more presentable. The darker green fabric really seemed to brighten the flecks of gold in his eyes, making them look almost emerald in color, and it fit with his unruly black hair, which he'd finally given up attempting to tame. When he stumbled out, nearly fifteen minutes later, the bright beam Scorpius offered in response gave him a sense of smug satisfaction in the pit of his stomach.

“You really wear green well,” Scorpius hummed, rising from his seat on the edge of his bed.

Albus chuckled, coming over to the small mirror to fix his bowtie.  “We already knew that, I am a Slytherin, after all.”  He fumbled helplessly for a moment, before Scorpius gently spun him around, nimble fingers pulling and tugging delicately, the skin of his lip going back between his teeth.

Stepping back, Scorpius smiled again.  “There, all done,” he murmured, drawing his silver gaze up slowly, stopping when it landed on Albus’ green one.

His heart fluttered in his throat, swallowing hard around the feeling, before he offered a tight smile of his own.  “Shall we, then,” he asked thickly, trying for nonchalance.

Scorpius nodded slowly, eyes dropping down to the slight part of his lips.  “Sure,” he breathed, waiting a beat, before he turned around and began to walk away.

* * *

 

Kyle was already waiting when they arrived, leaning against the wall in robes of black and white, similar in look to a muggle tuxedo, with just a flash of wizard-like flare.  Kicking off the wall, he gave a low whistle of appreciation, taking in the two of them as they made their way down the hall.  “You two clean up nicely,” he mused, offering a dazzling smile to each in turn.

“Not so bad yourself, Evans,” Albus replied, noting the way the dark cloth made his olive complexion creamier, the honey brown flecks in his eyes popping.  Shaggy hair hung messy around his head, giving him a laid back, I don’t really care what you think kind of attitude.  Most of the girls nearby were visibly fawning, so he assumed it was probably intentional.

Kyle smirked, inclining his head toward the closed doors.  “Well, shall we then?  I haven’t even peeked inside, I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Scorpius nodded, smiling excitedly.  “Yes, let’s,” he hummed, stepping forward to clasp the handle of the door, tugging gently so it opened, before the three shuffled inside.

Spinning around, Albus felt his mouth go slack in wonder.  The Great Hall was transformed into a world of soft icy blues, glittering silver, and glowing white.  Tiny orbs of light floated around the room, the ceiling magicked to look as if it was snowing down under an inky black sky, twinkling stars adding a breathtaking ambiance.

The floor looked as if it were sparkling with crushed diamonds, the walls stretched longer and farther than they’d ever been before.  Little tables were set up here and there, speckled along the outer rim, leaving the very center clear for a magnificent dance area, larger than even the entire student body could take up.

Rose and Katie wandered through the doors shortly thereafter, looking far lovelier than Albus had ever seen the two of them.  His cousin was in a gentle canary yellow dress, cut low in the chest and hugging her waist and hips as it flowed down to the floor, stopping just before it kissed the ground.  Coppery hair hung in loose ringlets, the yellow dress making them appear like a splash of fire in contrast, pale skin glowing in the dimmed light.

Next to her, Katie wore the deepest, most brilliant blue, like the color plucked straight from a starry twilight, turning her eyes into orbs of stunning turquoise.  The dress hung shorter than Rose’s, gracing the middle of her things, showing off her long, delicately tanned legs.  The top of her dress ran high to her throat, back dipping so low it was almost scandalous.  Her thick black hair was pulled partially back in a loose half up do, delicate pieces framing her face in a cascade of waves.

The three boys stood with jaws dropped, watching as the girls noticed them there and giggled at the reaction.  Kyle was the first one to break the spell, stepping forward and drawing both of their hands up with a brush of the lips.  “You girls look positively ravishing this evening.  Brains and beauty, what a deadly combination.”

Katie giggled again, while Rose only blushed.  “Ah, thanks,” she mumbled, seeming to shy into Katie’s side.

Scorpius was next, beaming at the two with a radiantly fond smile.  “I agree, you both are quite lovely.”  He gave both of them a warm hug, though the one he gave Rose seemed to last a beat longer, causing an angry rush of adrenaline to shoot down Albus’ spine.

Offering a tight smile, he nodded his head toward the girls.  “You both look nice.”

Katie quirked her brow at his response, giving him a look that said he was acting rather awkward.  “We should claim ourselves a good table, before they’re all taken.”  Her voice was light and soft, but her gaze shot him another warning to knock it off.

Rose nodded in agreement.  “Yes, let’s.  Preferably one far from the dessert table, if you don’t mind.  I hear they put out all the best ones for these sort of things, and I don’t want to be tempted half the night.”

Katie smiled softly, hooking her arm around the other girl’s.  “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you contain yourself.”  When Rose blushed, she offered a cheeky wink.

The two set off first, skirting around the edge of the dance floor, avoiding the opposite side with all of the tables of sweets.  Scorpius watched them go, a strange look playing on his face.  Biting back another wave of bitterness, he elbowed Kyle and motioned for them to follow.

The table they chose was along the innermost ring, closest to the dancefloor, without being the center of attention.  Rose plopped into her chair, looking flustered, while Katie claimed the one beside her, reaching out a reassuring hand to calm the girl’s nerves.  Rose smiled thinly in thanks, but as she turned to examine the room, her brow remained creased with uncertainty.

The boys took their own seats opposite, Scorpius to his right, Kyle to his left.  Most of the students sat around talking with one another, the occasional squeal of delight heard over the low murmur that reverberated around the room.

Katie perked up suddenly, smiling brightly at the three of them.  “Well, I’m going to go hit the refreshments table.  Anyone want anything while I’m gone?”

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically, joining her as she rose to her feet.  “Actually, I’ll come with.  Any requests?”  Kyle shrugged, but Albus gave him a pointed looked that screamed treacle tart, causing the blond to laugh and pat him affectionately.  “Alright, be right back then,” he murmured, following behind the girl until they became lost in the crowd. 

* * *

 

The music swirled around them, gentle hum of violin mixing with the trills of piano, and the low resonating thrum of cello.  Flutes and other wind instruments rippled throughout, the sound ebbing and flowing as more and more people took to the floor.  Albus was pleased to note that most appeared just as nervous as he felt, while only a small speckling of dancers actually looked fluid as they bobbed and weaved to the sporadic beat.

Rose was pulled off by a group of boisterous Gryffindors, giggling and swaying and spinning happily around, not seeming to care just how silly they looked.  He assumed it was mostly for his cousin’s sake, helping her to unwind a little and let loose. It appeared to work, her face a mask of genuine glee.

As his eyes scanned the remainder of the room, he caught sight of his other cousin, Hugo, dancing with a cute Hufflepuff girl he recognized from his Potions class, the older girl beaming as he expertly spun her across the room, dipping her low with a peal of laughter as the song came to a close.

Lily danced a little too closely with some bloke he’d be sure to never forget the face of, grumbling low in his throat at the pair; only to feel smug satisfaction when she stepped down on his foot so hard he began jumping and flailing about, Lily’s face turning the color of a tomato, which fit nicely with her maroon dress and auburn hair.

Scorpius hopped up from the quiet place beside him, offering out a hand to the Ravenclaw girl staring longingly off into the crowd.  “Well, I promised you a dance if Matilda Edgecomb said no, so, will you do me the honor of having this next dance with me?”

Katie blinked in surprise, a fond expression coming over her face.  “I’d love to, Scorpius.  Thank you.”  Pulling her to her feet, he led her through a throng of dancers.

He watched Scorpius and Katie go, the two stopping a short distance onto the dance floor, before spinning off in an elegant swirl of color.  Scorpius really was quite the dancer, and it was of no surprise that Katie looked absolutely perfect when paired with him.  His stomach dropped, feeling his mouth turn downward in a frown.

Kyle cleared his throat, drawing his focus around and into warm chocolate eyes.  “Well, we’re all that’s left, care to dance?”

Worrying a lip between his teeth, he remembered just how clumsy he had been all of the other times he’d practiced.  “I’m going to be rubbish at it still,” he warned, balling up the fabric of his dress robes into his fist.

Kyle smiled warmly in response, rising to his feet and offering out a hand.  “Nonsense, you’re barely rubbish to begin with.”   He grinned lazily down, looking devilishly handsome, with his shaggy black hair framing his olive skinned face, dark eyes reflecting back little orbs of glowing light.

Albus felt a slight blush work its way onto his cheeks, feeling silly for thinking of the other that way.  Returning the smile, he allowed Kyle to pull him up, wrapping slender fingers gently around his own.  The taller boy pulled him a little ways out, twirling him around playfully to make him laugh.

“You’re too tense, you should lighten up a little.”  Stepping closer, he wrapped an arm around Albus’ back, drawing the other up in a delicate, but solid grip.  A smile graced his lips, softer than the teasing ones he normally gave, eyes flickering in the twinkling light.  Bending down, he whispered against the shell of Albus’ ear.  “Look around, most of these people can’t dance.  No one will be looking at you, so relax.”

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly, just as Kyle began the steps.  It was less difficult than the first two times, but only by a fraction of a percent.  If anything, Kyle just didn’t seem to care that Albus kept grazing the side of his shoes, or nearly stumbling when they began to rotate too far to the left.  It was a disaster, but Kyle kept the smile on his face, so Albus couldn’t help but smile back.

“See, you’re hardly what I’d call rubbish,” he murmured, turning them even more to the left so they could circle back around slowly.  The music suddenly sounded much faster than the two were going, but no one really appeared to be keeping time properly, so he supposed it didn’t matter.

Albus ducked his head in embarrassment.  “I’ll never be good enough to lead.  If I can follow, it’s because you’re the one who isn’t rubbish at it.  Hard to mess up much when someone is forcing you along.”  He winced when he stepped particularly hard on Kyle’s foot, shooting him an apologetic grimace.

Kyle spun him around again, far enough out that he almost collided with another couple, then back in, cupping his shoulder gingerly once more.  “I just don’t care as much as you do.  It doesn’t have to be perfect, so long as it’s fun.” 

To emphasize his point, he took them in a new pattern, side to side with great leaping trots that slowly found Albus gasping for air as he laughed and tried to keep up.  It was silly and messy, but no one looked twice, which further confirmed his point that no one cared.  When they finally stopped, a light dusting of sweat had begun to dot his brow, chest heaving slightly from breathing so erratically.

“I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t already stuff myself with that treacle tart, or I’d have lost it all over your shoes by now.”  He grinned sheepishly up at Kyle, noting the way his face was slightly flushed from exertion.

Liquid brown eyes bore down on him, warm and open as they flitted back and forth over his green gaze.  Kyle’s face turned somber, smile softening again until it was nothing more than a slight quirk of his full mouth.  Albus’ lips parted gently in response, breath slowing as they resumed a less chaotic rhythm.

Everything became pleasant and calm, from the pattern of their feet, to the feeling of gliding along the room, Kyle’s solid frame keeping him upright as it pushed and pulled, spun and swayed.  The world around him grew muted as he stared up into the other’s face, losing himself entirely in the feeling of the hand on his back, the other gripping his own.

“You know,” Kyle murmured, eyes taking on a sort of heavy lidded appearance.  “I’m really glad you agreed to let me accompany you.”

Feeling a warmth spread across his face, eyes fluttered downward to the curve of lips as Kyle spoke, watching the way they formed soft o’s, the flick of his tongue kissing white teeth as he said each and every l.  Swallowing hard, Albus attempted to shrug.  “I mean, why wouldn’t you,” he mumbled, unsure why he was suddenly feeling a little light headed.  Perhaps all the spinning and movement was getting to him.

Kyle’s smile turned slightly mischievous, dark eyes twinkling brightly.  “Why indeed,” he asked, sounding amused.  Tugging the side of his mouth gently between teeth, he released it slowly, tilting his head to the side.  “I actually wanted to accompany you alone, but didn’t want to interfere with your plans with your friends,” he admitted shyly.

Albus frowned, taken aback.  “Do you not like my friends?”

“Not as much as I like you,” he murmured the reply, voice laced with something thick and sweet.

Lowering his gaze awkwardly to the floor, he watched their feet step in perfect time.  “Ah, you’d probably like them better than me if you spent a little more time with them.”

“I doubt it,” Kyle breathed, drawing the gaze back up to his smiling face, pulling Albus a little closer, until their thighs pressed lightly, the arm on his shoulder lowering down to the small of his back.  “Besides, I don’t like them the same way.”

His head was swimming, ears starting to ring, but he asked the question anyway.  “And what way is that?”

Kyle hummed in amusement.  “I like you, Albus.”

Nodding his head, he tried to agree.  “I like you, too,” he said lightly, voice catching at the end.

Stopping their causal sway, Kyle brushed some of the fringe back from his face with the tips of his fingers, drawing them down across his cheek in a soft caress.  “No, Albus.  I _like_ you.  A lot.”

Eyes widened slightly, mouth going slack.  “You… do?”

Dipping his head closer, he gave a breathy sounding laugh.  “Very much so.”

“Oh,” Albus squeaked, though it might have come out in a whisper like sigh, heart pounding so loudly he didn't even hear the sound leave his throat.  “O-Okay.”

Kyle chuckled again, bringing his hands up to cup the sides of Albus’ face.  When their mouths met, it was warm and sweet, tingling from his lips down to his toes.  Closing his eyes, he breathed in the taste of cinnamon and chocolate, enjoying the way they mixed together intoxicatingly, though somehow, completely wrong.  It felt like it lasted forever, though it could have been seconds, and then he was pushing the other away gently, biting his lip and reopening his eyes.

“What’s wrong,” Kyle murmured, though from the somber look on his face, he seemed to already understand.

Smiling sadly, Albus drew the hands down and away from his cheeks, holding them betwixt them instead.  “I’m really sorry, Kyle.  You’re great and all, and I do like you, but…”

“But Scorpius?”  His tone held a twinge of sadness, though he smiled warmly in response.

Albus nodded, dropping his gaze to his feet.  “I guess it’s pretty obvious, huh?”

“Not to everyone.”

Looking up curiously, he caught the way Kyle’s eyes seemed to be looking somewhere not so far behind him.  Kyle smiled again, running a hand through his hair, before flicking his gaze back to Albus. 

“You should tell him.  I think you might just like the outcome.”

He frowned at that, not really understanding the words properly. Perhaps he'd misheard them. Before Albus could say anything back, question whatever it was he had meant, a hand was on his shoulder, drawing his focus over into solemn silver eyes.

Scorpius regarded him carefully, searching for something in his perplexed expression, until a protective fierceness hardened his pale features, turning cold eyes over to stare Kyle down instead. “Come on, Albus,” he murmured, voice eerily level and calm.  “I think you should come get some air.”  His eyes remained locked onto the other, steely and challenging, forcing Kyle to take a rather awkward step back.

“See you, Albus,” he chirped with a small wave, smiling brightly despite the terrifying presence glaring at him feet away.

Albus blinked in confusion, not really understanding whatever it was that was going on.  His mouth felt slack, tongue heavy like lead, flicking his gaze back and forth between his friends, who seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation with one another.  Why, he couldn’t guess.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Kyle turned around and strolled off, heading over to the refreshment table.  Scorpius took his hand and pulled him off the opposite direction through the crowd, look of fierce protectiveness never leaving his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you didn't see that coming, shame?  
> The next chapter will be picking up just before the ending scene, which was necessary to end there so you can get a great feel for how everyone is feeling right around this point.  
> Did you scream?  
> Throw something?  
> If you didn't, I didn't do a good job.  
> Hopefully at least staunch anger directed poor Kyle's way?  
> Or did you secretly love it a little bit?  
> I think I liked it more than I should have. Oops.
> 
> I don't know why I never ever thought about doing this before, but here is the lovely art that inspires me, and especially helped inspire my thoughts for their formal wear. If you don't already follow Plati-Arts, go do it?  
> [ Here](http://plati-arts.tumblr.com/post/157436376612/albus-and-scorpius-waltzing-at-the-annual-winter)  
> Seriously, look at these two.  
> [ They are so cute](http://plati-arts.tumblr.com/post/157113839052/scorpius-and-albus-phone-doodles-scorpius-was)  
> [Dead](http://plati-arts.tumblr.com/post/149510374252/scorbus-height-differences-i-like-to-think-that)


	17. Yule Ball part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the Yule Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated before, this one starts before the last one ended, but it's necessary to do so you get the complete picture.  
> Just a warning, it might be a complete mess?  
> I liked it the first time I read through, but now I've come to dislike it.  
> Short of rewriting it, I'm not really sure what to do.  
> I'm just going to back away before I completely butcher it.

Scorpius stared across the table at the Ravenclaw girl, watching her look slowly slip deeper and deeper into a sad kind of wistful longing.  From his position at the table, he could follow her gaze out to where Rose was dancing merrily with her Gryffindor friends, and he felt his own heart clench a little at the thought that the two of them didn’t realize just how much they both cared for the other.

On a whim, he jumped to his feet, coming to stand before the forlorn girl, offering out his hand.  “Well, I promised you a dance if Matilda Edgecomb said no, so, will you do me the honor of having this next dance with me?”

Katie blinked up at him in mild surprise, before a warm smile spreading across her face, lighting up her eyes.  “I’d love to, Scorpius.  Thank you,” she replied softly, taking the offered hand, allowing him to pull her up, and lead her out onto the floor.

Swooping her into a waltz pose, they glided across the room, steadily heading closer to the place he knew Rose happened to be.  Katie giggled with delight as Scorpius spun her around fluidly, twirling along the dancefloor with magnificent grace.

“You look too pretty tonight to also be so sad,” he hummed, smiling reassuringly at her suddenly guarded expression.  “Do you want to talk about it?”

Heaving a sigh, she shook her head.  “It’s not like there’s really anything to talk about, necessarily.  Just sometimes you feel a little glum around so many happy people.”

“And the fact that you fancy someone you don’t think fancies you back has absolutely nothing to do with it, I suppose.”

Brow creasing in thought, she chewed on her lower lip.  “Well, I wouldn’t say I particularly fancy Matilda.  She’s just kind of pretty, you know?  To be honest, I didn’t actually ask her if she would be interested in coming with me,” she admitted with a tight smile.

Scorpius cocked a brow.  “Who says I was talking about Matilda,” he murmured.

“Who were you talking about, then,” she asked, tilting her head questioningly.

He shot her a pointed look, before rolling his eyes at her feeble attempt to appear innocently in the dark.  “Rose, Katie.  I’m talking about Rose.”

Her eyes slipped the direction he knew the other girl was still dancing, catching the imperceptibly small flicker of sadness that washed over her face, before she looked up at him with another sigh.  “I don’t actually humor myself with the thought, much.  Perhaps once, in fourth year, but I’ve come to understand how lost the cause is.”  Her smile wasn’t bitter, but it held no warmth.

Scorpius frowned at that, pursing his lips slightly.  While it was true Rose had never outright admitted her crush, he was almost positive the two felt the exact same way.  He could see it in the small looks they shared, the tenderness they reserved for one another. 

When Katie was around, Rose lit up.  When Rose was around, Katie grew ever softer.  He didn’t want to pretend he knew exactly what Rose was thinking, but from the way he’d already caught her warm brown eyes glancing their direction from time to time, he was sure it couldn’t just be one sided.  No one looked at their friend with such desperate longing.

“Have you ever asked her?  How she feels, I mean.”

Katie gave him a strange look, flicking eyes off across the room, before snapping them back to his face.  “No, but sometimes you don’t have to ask to understand things aren’t reciprocated, Scorpius.  And isn’t it so much easier to hold on to someone and put aside your feelings, than it is to admit them and run the risk of losing them in the process?”

He blinked in surprise, not expecting the upbeat girl to suddenly sound like such a pessimist.  “Well, it might be easier, but you’ll never get anything you want without taking a risk or two.  Besides, what if the other person feels the exact same way, but is too afraid of the same thing to ever tell you?  You could live your whole life never knowing things were always within your grasp.”

A thoroughly pleased smile bloomed across her pretty face, reaching all the way up to her eyes, which twinkled happily as she stared back at him pointedly.  “Well, Scorpius, I think you just solved your own dilemma under the guise of solving mine.  You should take your own advice and use it with Albus, see where you end up.”

The song ended, and she released her grip on his shoulder, stepping back to watch the rippling emotions flicker over his face.  Katie was right, of course, but he didn’t know what to think of the matter.  He knew for a fact Albus and him were in a different situation entirely.  Things couldn’t go back to normal, once they’d changed.  That would be the end of it.

What did Katie have to lose, admitting her feelings to Rose?  If Rose felt the same, then that was that.  They could move forward from there.  If the girl didn’t, then at least they still had other people to console them.  Scorpius would lose more than he could bear.

“I… I can’t,” he finally admitted, running a hand through his meticulously styled hair, possibly ruining it in the process.  He didn’t care, because at that moment, his stomach was clenching horribly with anxious feelings, winding himself up like he was actually seconds away from doing something he’d regret forever.

Touching a hand to his arm, Katie brought him back to reality.  “Relax, Scorpius.  No one is telling you to run right over and do it now.  In your own time, when it feels right.  And I’ll remember what you said, and I’ll try to follow it as well.”  Drawing in a shuddering breath, he nodded his head.  “I just don’t want you to end up with regrets.”

He’d meant to give her a questioning look, but someone cleared their throat somewhere close by, pulling their attention away from each other.  Rose stood, bunching the fabric of her yellow dress between her hands, staring hard at the floor, as a bright pink blush spread across her cheeks, all the way down to her chest.

“Katie… I… I was wondering if you’d dance with me?”  Looking up, her brown eyes grew sadly hopeful.  “I mean, I know I’m not very good at it, and I might step all over your feet, but I’d still love to try.  With… with you.”

Katie’s face lit up with a dazzling smile, closing the distance between them, and wrapping Rose up in a tight embrace.  “I’d love to,” she murmured, voice dripping with tenderness.  Rose buried her face shyly into the crook of Katie’s neck, squeezing back just as fiercely, before the two pulled away and smiled fondly at one another.

Scorpius smiled beside himself, feeling his worry for his two friends slip away.  He knew they’d figure it out, in their own time.  All they needed was a little push in the right direction.  “Well, I’ll see you back at the table, then,” he said, unsure if either really acknowledged his presence anymore.  They were attempting to waltz, rather sloppily, but the look of elation on both of their faces spoke volumes.

Shaking his head with a laugh, he wandered off in search of the others.

They weren’t at the table any longer, so he glanced around the immediate area, wondering whether or not they were somewhere close by.  An icy chill shot down his spine as he caught sight of Albus, pressed up against Kyle, their lips locked, a look of slight confusion playing out on his face.

Pushing Kyle back, he smiled awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Anger thundered through him, a fierce determination taking hold as he made his way through the crowd, desperate to protect Albus at all costs.  Kyle glanced his way, giving him a strange look, before turning back to Albus and mumbling something he didn’t quite catch.

Heart hammering wildly in his chest, he reached out, touching Albus gently on the arm, desperate to make sure he was okay.  Green eyes stared up at him, unfocused and confused, brow creased a little in distress.  He looked like he wanted to run away and hide, completely caught off guard by the sudden attack on his person.

The angry feeling flared again, and Scorpius turned to the perpetrator instead, running through a list of the worst hexes imaginable in his mind.  Whatever he chose, it needed to be long lasting, and embarrassing enough that he’d never thrown himself at a poor unsuspecting person again.

Albus made a strange whimpering sound in his throat, pulling Scorpius’ focus away slightly, forcing him to resolve to hex the git after he made sure that Albus was alright.

“Come on Albus, I think you should come get some air,” he seethed as he glared Kyle down; surprised by the level, albeit icily cold sound of his own voice.

* * *

 

Scorpius didn’t stop walking until they were safely outside, the cold December air rushing up to greet them in a wave of mind clearing frigidity.  His entire body felt hot, heart still hammering hard in his ears, the hand not clutching Albus balled so tightly he felt the nails leaving little half-moon kisses in the sensitive flesh of his palm.

He didn’t want to drop his gentle grip on Albus’ wrist, but he also couldn’t bring himself to make the boy feel any more awkward than he already did.  Finding a quiet place, out beyond where the torchlight lit their path, he released his hold, turning to face Albus with a glum expression.

Albus’ wide-eyed look, so much more confused than he’d expected it to be, caused him to begin to pace.

“Are you alright?  Of course you’re not alright.  I can’t believe that git would do something like that to you, Al.  I’m so sorry, so so sorry.  I shouldn’t have left you alone with him.  I mean, I didn’t know, of course, how could I have known?  It’s not like he wore a giant sign that screamed I’m going to pounce on Albus Potter and snog him.  But I should have been there, maybe it wouldn’t have happened?”  He stopped pacing long enough to clasp both of Albus’ hands in his.

Blinking in surprise, Albus furrowed his brow.  “Uh, it’s alright, Scorp.  Really.”

Heaving a sigh, he resumed his pacing.  “Of course you’d say that, because you’re you, and I don’t think you’d ever say something negative against a friend, but it had to have been awkward, being kissed by a bloke.  He really shouldn’t have done that, you don’t just go around kissing whoever you’d like, on the off-hand chance they might not find it revolting.  Merlin, are all Americans so brash and forward?”

“Uh, Scorpius.”

“I mean, honestly.  I understand the world is changing, that people don’t view things the same way anymore, but that doesn’t give you permission to force yourself on someone.  What if it upset you?  What if you started questioning yourself afterward?”

“Seriously.  Scorpius.”

“Just because he won’t have to deal with the repercussions, doesn’t mean that-“

Albus grabbed his hand, stopping the rant short.  Turning a questioning look his way, he watched Albus worry his lip between his teeth, a gentle flush spreading across his cheeks.  “I… I don’t mind, much.  And I don’t think you should worry about it.  I promise, I’m fine.”

Creasing his brow, he tilted his head.  “Why wouldn’t you mind?  Just because you’re friendly with someone doesn’t mean you like them. It doesn't give them the right to snog you on a whim.  I mean, you’re obviously not gay, so why-"

Covering his face with both hands, Albus let out a low groan, effectively killing the train of thought.  When he dropped them again, his eyes were closed, face a tormented mask.  “I am, though,” he said softly, opening green eyes to gaze sadly back.

“You are what,” Scorpius asked, feeling utterly confused.

Albus swallowed visibly, lower lip disappearing into his mouth again, fingers twisting awkwardly into the fabric of his robes.  “Gay.  I am.  So, you see, I don’t mind… so much.”  His eyes wandered to a place somewhere above the other’s head, rocking back and forth onto the balls of his feet.  “I don’t fancy Kyle like that, but the fact he is a bloke isn’t the reason.  So.  Yeah.  Now you know.  Can we… can we go back inside now, please?”

Scorpius sat wide eyed, mouth slack, running through the words over and over again in his mind.  Albus Potter was gay.  Albus Severus Potter, his mate, fancies the sex that is male, which is what Scorpius is.  Scorpius could tell him everything, and there was a chance that Albus could reciprocate.  Scorpius had a chance.  With Albus Potter.

Suddenly, the thing Katie told him made perfect sense.

Closing the distance fast, he caught the look of utter surprise on Albus’ face, before their mouths were pressed softly together, hands slipping up to tangle in Albus’ unruly dark hair.  The kiss was like a gentle sigh, hardly there, with enough pressure to still call it a kiss, but not enough to seem overbearing.

Albus flinched, causing Scorpius to pull back with a start, both hands clamping over his mouth in mortification.  Stepping backward like he’d been shoved, he gnawed on his lip, feeling absolutely horrible.

“Oh Merlin, Al.  I’m so sorry.  That… that wasn’t a very good idea, was it?  I… I didn’t mean to throw myself at you like that.  Of course, just because you like other blokes, it doesn’t automatically mean you like every bloke out there.  I wasn’t thinking about that.  I mean, I wasn’t thinking at all, actually.  Well, I guess I was, but not about you.  I… that was right selfish of me, wasn’t it?  I was just so happy that maybe you liked me… like that… but why would you?  I mean, of course you like me, we’re mates.  But you obviously don’t like like me.  That… that wouldn’t make sense.  Can we… can we just pretend that never happened?”

It was Scorpius’ turn to stare awkwardly at the place a few inches above the top of Albus’ head, wishing he still had that time turner to go back and stop himself from making such a stupid mistake, all the while trying hard not to start hyperventilating or crying or something equally damning.

He missed the look of adoration that bloomed slowly across the other’s face, turning softer and softer the more his embarrassed rambling revealed about his feelings.  By the end of it, Albus was grinning like an idiot, more enthralled than he’d ever been in his life.

“Scorp,” he murmured, trying to draw the silver gaze down to him once more.

Scorpius winced, wringing his hands together, locked on a star twinkling a fraction above Albus’ dark head.  “Give me a minute, Al.  Please,”

“But Scorpius,” Albus cooed, biting his lip to stifle the bubbly laugh slowly working its way up his stomach, into his throat.

“Please,” Scorpius whined.

Reaching warm hands up, Albus pulled his face back down to brush their lips together softly, feeling a jolt of electricity sizzle between them, causing the both of them to break apart with a startled gasp. 

Smiling gently, Albus hummed in amusement. “But I do like you that way, Scorpius.  And I have, for some time.  You just surprised me, is all.”

“You do,” he asked, searching sparkling green eyes, like a forest of evergreens in the pitch black night.  They shone so openly, so filled with boundless adoration that it made his breath catch.  “How… how long,” he finally mumbled, the words falling from his lips like a whispering sigh.

“Since the end of our fifth year?  Probably longer, but I can’t really say.”  He smiled sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.  “Always, if I think hard enough.”

Scorpius laughed, the sound light and airy.  “Well now I feel foolish,” he mused.

Albus chewed his lip, looking suddenly shy.  “What about you, then?  I thought you fancied Rose?”

Releasing a long breath of air, he shrugged.  “After the first Hogsmeade trip, but before the extremely awkward potions class?”

Albus nodded like it made sense.  “And what did… what was it you actually smelled in the amortentia?”

Bending forward, he pressed their foreheads together softly, noses so close they almost touched.  “You, Albus.  Always has been you.  To the ends of the return of eternal darkness, and through all of lives challenges, there’s no one else for me.”

Closing his eyes, Albus hummed in amusement.  “In hindsight, I regret telling you I’d choose someone massive and really good at magic.  I just didn’t know how to say you’re the only person I actually need in my life.”

“Like that,” Scorpius teased, rubbing his nose against the other’s in an affectionate manner.

Albus pulled back slightly, smiling so brightly in response that it hurt to look at it, though Scorpius didn’t dare look away.  Sighing contentedly, he stepped back some, offering out his hand, palm side up.  “Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, will you do me the honor of joining me in a dance?”

“But there’s no music,” he laughed, accepting the offer regardless.

Albus grinned, tilting his head to the side as they took their pose.  “Since when have the details ever stopped us before?”

They danced beneath the stars, twirling and swaying in sloppy time to a beat that neither one could hear, save for where it played inside their own minds.  Eyes remained locked, an infinite mirroring effect of silver and green, playing back and forth on an endless loop; never breaking, always the same.

They tripped on the inconsistencies in the grass, stumbled a little when Scorpius’ foot slipped into an unnoticed hole, and almost tumbled to the ground whenever Albus got confused with the steps and collided his leg with the other’s.

It was cold, their hands turning pink in the crisp night air, making it hard to keep their grip on one another after they eventually started to numb.  It was imperfect, to anyone watching, they would have looked like utter fools, dancing oddly, with no actual sound.

But to them, it was magic; the kind made without words or wands, without forethought or preplanning.  In the end, it was theirs, the embodiment of everything they’d shared together, would continue to share; perfect in its own, silly, sloppy, splendid way.

The music quieted, feet slowed their rhythm, standing still as the wind kicked up in a gentle breeze, blowing clothes and hair, seeping into bones with an icy chill.  Somehow, it felt warm.  So when their bodies pressed together, arms slipping up around necks, and down low around waists, they couldn’t be bothered to care.

As heads dipped and tilted upward, feet planted and stretched high to meet somewhere happily in the middle; their eyes slid shut, feeling the warm caress of breath on cheeks until time stood still, and their mouths met once more.

“There you are, Albus, your friends are worried… oh my Godric Gryffindor, are you seriously out here snogging, in the middle of December?”

Lily’s voice cut through the fog in his brain, pulling back from Albus’ warmth to blink hazy eyes at the auburn haired girl, standing a few feet away, arms crossed over her chest, a knowing smirk on her lips.  She didn’t appear to be too surprised to find them in such a compromising position, in fact, she looked a little relieved.

Albus jumped back like he finally registered the girl there, running a hand through his hair awkwardly.  “Lily.  What… So Scorpius was just… helping me find… the thing I lost.”

Lily snorted in amusement, rolling her eyes.  “Unless whatever you lost was your tongue, and it happened to get lost in Scorpius’ mouth, I think I’m smart enough to figure out what a snogging session looks like.”

Albus spluttered a bunch, so she sighed heavily and clucked her tongue.  “I already told you, Albus, I don’t care what sex you fancy, nor that it’s Scorpius you’re into.  All I care is that you two finally realized it, and aren’t killing the rest of us with your mutual, obnoxious pining.  Everyone is looking for you, so unless you want an audience soon, I suggest wrapping it up.  And get inside, you’re both turning blue.”

Spinning on her heels, she sauntered off, back toward the castle.

Scorpius burst into laughter, clutching his stomach when the muscles began to pinch.  Albus shook his head at the outburst, smiling fondly back, waiting patiently until Scorpius was a little more composed.  “Sorry, it’s just, of all people.  I mean, Katie, sure.  Rose, she’s a smart one.  But Lily?”

“Wait, Rose knows, too,” he asked incredulously, furrowing his brow in confusion.

Scorpius hummed.  “Albus, I’m going to go out on a limb and say we’re probably the last two to connect the dots, here.  I wouldn’t be surprised if our parents assume at least a little bit by now.”

Groaning loudly, Albus rubbed his temples in small circles.  “Please don’t remind me that our parents are going to find out.  I’ve already had to listen to the dreaded sex talk once, I can’t go through it a second time.”

Reaching out, he caught Albus by the wrist, meshing their hands together and squeezing gently.  “Let’s go get warmed up.  You can worry about everything tomorrow.  Tonight, let’s just worry about the rest of the dance.”

Smiling, Albus nodded.  “Alright.  Agreed.”

They walked back the short distance to the castle, hand in hand, shivering slightly, and perfectly content.

* * *

They sat at their table, sides pressed tightly together, hands still laced in a calming manner, watching the last few remaining couples slow dance as the evening died down.  Albus’ head had come to rest on his shoulder at some point, the occasional yawn drifting from his lips, snuggling closer and sighing softly the later it became.

No one had really said anything to or about them since they’d returned, neither over where they’d gone, or why they were gone for so long.  For the sake of being considerate to everyone, they’d refrained from snogging each other senseless while in public; so when it really came down to it, Scorpius realized their actions toward one another hadn’t really changed much at all. 

It was no wonder everyone seemed to expect something of them, they had pretty much acted more or less like a couple since they’d first met.  He wouldn’t be surprised if some people already assumed they were one.  How it took so long for them to notice was a little baffling.

Another yawn escaped Albus’ mouth, pulling him from his thoughts.

Everyone else around him appeared sleepy, but for once, Scorpius felt wide awake.  It was creeping up on midnight, which really wasn’t that late considering they held the Astronomy class at that time; but the events of the evening, the hours of dancing and the heaviness of stuffing yourself with various sweets, had definitely taken its toll on most.

Katie and Rose sat much the same way across from him and Albus, with Rose curled up underneath the other girl’s arm, while Katie ran fingers through fiery locks of hair, a look of deep contentedness on both of their faces.  Neither had really discussed with him in depth the events that had transpired, so he wasn’t sure what they were now, but it seemed like they had an understanding, which was a happy change of pace.

Everything had changed in the span of one evening, a fact that he found slightly amusing when he remembered thinking only hours before that missing the dance wouldn’t really hurt anything, and if it wasn’t for his friend’s insistence that they all come together, Albus might still be sitting just slightly out of reach. 

Which reminded him, something else had kick-started the entire revelation.  There was still something he needed to do.  He hadn’t really seen Kyle since their horribly awkward confrontation, so by the time everyone looked about ready to pass out sitting up, he finally worked up the nerve to go look for him. 

Giving Albus a quick kiss on the top of his head, he excused himself for a moment and began the search.  It didn’t take long, the boy was standing in much the same place they’d met him in, leaning against the wall, seemingly deep in thought.

Scorpius cleared his throat to announce his presence, smiling awkwardly when Kyle glanced his way.  “Ah, you never came back after… you know.  I’m sorry, by the way, for earlier.  I seem to have been slightly confused… on the whole matter.”

Kicking off the wall, Kyle hummed in amusement.  “That’s alright, Scorpius.  I would expect nothing less from someone so fiercely protective toward someone they love.”

“You knew then, the whole time,” he asked, worrying his lip between his teeth.

Kyle shrugged.  “I had my suspicions, but I wasn’t positive about you.  Just Albus.  You confirmed it, of course.”

Nodding his head, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  “Well, I still feel bad.  You didn’t need to avoid everyone, and I’m sorry if I made you feel unwelcome.  I hope you’ll still eat with us, before you lot leave tomorrow.  Albus will be glad for it, and I would, too.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in the morning then.”

Scorpius beamed, giving a small wave of the hand.  “Alright.  See you tomorrow.”  He turned to leave, feeling a small weight lift off his shoulders.

“Oh, and Scorpius?”

Turning back, he gave a curious look the other’s way. 

Kyle smirked, dark eyes dancing mischievously.  “You’d better not let your guard down for a second.  You never know who might be waiting to steal Albus away from you.”

Chuckling, he gave another nod.  “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end it after the Lily part, but then I realized I needed a Scorpius pov for a Kyle chat.  
> And if it all seems odd, blame that? I just really wanted to leave everything on a good note with all of them going into the next one.  
> It was extra long to make up for the fact I feel like I built it all up to kind of just flat line there.  
> Like, it was never supposed to be such a nighttime soap, but then it ran away from me?
> 
> Oh well.  
> Say goodbye to Hogwarts and Ilvermorny, it's Christmas break in the next few.


	18. Final Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone says goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry for the delay! I am an awful procrastinator, not to mention I didn't want to say goodbye just yet.  
> I said this wasn't going to be the last chapter, but I lied. Be sure to read the end notes, because this also isn't the final ending! There is definitely more!

Albus Potter woke up in a heavenly blanket of pure warmth, remnants of a wonderful dream swirling around his mind.  The sensation of something clutching him tightly around the waist, pressed firm against his back, was almost enough to make him sigh contentedly, burrowing into the soft sheets of his bed, allowing more lovely dreams to claim him.

Almost; that is, until he realized that feeling was coming from someone clinging to him tightly, and the cold wash of sheer panic raced down his spine, green eyes shooting open wide and frightened in the obnoxiously pitch-black view of his surroundings.

For a moment, the smallest fraction of an instant, the events of the previous night’s confessions vacated the foggy recesses of his overly tired brain; so, it was in no way a surprise when he sprung from the warm safety of Scorpius’ arms, like the pale and silver creature was actually somehow harming him in some manner; throwing open the bed hangings in a desperate attempt to flee.

Pink flooded his cheeks as he spun back around, taking in the gorgeous boy sprawled lithe across his tiny mattress, silk pajamas bunched up delicately around his knees and over his smooth expanse of milky stomach.  Tired eyes cracked open slightly, regarding him in a sleepy curious state, before a yawn parted pink lips, limbs stretching up and out lazily like a cat.

“Albus, come back to bed.  It’s cold without you,” he pouted beautifully, voice thick and sultry in such a way that it shoved terribly inappropriate thoughts into the gaping boy’s brain.

Swallowing hard, Albus shuffled his feet, still too confused by the situation to think of anything but damning thoughts.  “Uh, Scorp…  You do realize you’re in my bed.  With… with me, right?”

Scorpius hummed quietly, lips pulling up into a soft smile as his hand groped the empty place on the bed, slender fingers working their way closer to Albus inch by inch.  “I am quite aware of where I’m sleeping, Al.  Now come back, it’s cold, and I’d like to sleep more since there is still time before the sun actually rises.”

“Are you… are you positive?”

Sitting up, he tilted his head curiously, eyebrows raising in concern.  “Is everything alright, Albus?  Are you… you’re not… having second thoughts, are you?”

“Second thoughts,” Albus asked, blinking in confusion.

Scorpius seemed to shrink a little, a slow blush spreading across his pale face.  “I mean, it’s alright.  I can just… go back to my own bed.  I thought maybe… er… never mind.  I’ll just… go… then.”  Slipping to the edge of the mattress, he attempted to sidestep Albus, eyes downcast and sad.

Reaching out his arm, he blocked the escape, clearing his throat awkwardly.  “Wait, I just… I’m a little confused right now.  What am I having second thoughts about?”  It felt as if he was missing a rather huge piece of some big puzzle, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember what it was.

When Scorpius worried his plump lip between his white teeth, all coherent thought completely and utterly ceased, replaced with an unyielding urge to press his own mouth there instead, stopping the flow of anxiousness radiating off of the boy in waves.

“About… last night?”

Albus felt his tongue move, but he didn’t really focus on the words that escaped his throat.  “What about last night,” he asked, voice a low hum, laced thick with his barely contained desires.  If he was accused later of acting odd, he’d blame it on still being seventy-five percent asleep.

Scorpius regarded him then, silver eyes searching clinically for something amidst his green ones, bottom lip emerging from the captive hold of his teeth, indented and a little wet.  “About… the kissing,” he breathed gently, words tumbling out like a whispering sigh.

“Oh,” Albus nodded, running the sound of each syllable over and over in his lagging mind.  When the weight of it all sank claws into his brain, he blinked rapidly, letting out a startled sounding gasp.  “Wait, that… I wasn’t just dreaming?  That… happened?  Like, actually?”

Scorpius quirked a brow, crossing arms over his chest, looking a little put out.  “You mean, you actually already forgot?”

Without thinking about what it was he was doing, arms shot out to grab Scorpius’ face between his hands, pulling those pouting lips closer, until they merged against his; hard and urgent and fierce.  The other boy gave a muffled cry, stumbling backward and spilling back onto the bed, knocking the wind out of the both of them.

Albus scrambled off the moment he realized he was pressed snug against the other’s warm body, twisting the fabric of his pajama shirt hard around his fingers, until they felt like they might fall off from lack of circulating blood.  “Oh, Merlin, Scorp.  I… I didn’t… think?  You… I was just… happy?  I really thought that was just some wonderful dream I had, because it’s all so… so new.  I should have… asked you before I threw myself at you like that.”

“Yes, well,” Scorpius huffed, sitting up and straightening out his shirt from the chaotic state it was once again in.  He shot Albus a cold look, pursing his lips slightly, analyzing him like an unclean object; with abhorrence and mild disgust. 

Albus felt his heart drop, wondering momentarily if Scorpius had actually been the one to come to his senses, realizing how beneath him it was to be with a Potter.  Chewing on his lip anxiously, he wondered if there was any way to redeem himself, until Scorpius hummed low, features softening as he quirked a brow.

“I might be inclined to forgive you, if…” he paused grinning mischievously, a strange glint in his eye.  “If you get back in this bed and sleep with me.”  The silence was deafening for a moment, silver eyes opening wide and round.  “Ah, in a completely non-sexual, all of the clothes on kind of way,” he finished quickly, flushing crimson at the other implication his words held.

Albus smiled beside himself, nodding his head.  “Alright, I can deal with that,” he murmured, adoring the way the other’s ears turned the lightest shade of pink whenever he was embarrassed.

Scorpius scooted timidly along the mattress, smiling gently as he climbed beneath the now chilly sheets, allthewhile never breaking eye contact.  Albus followed shortly thereafter, burrowing himself into the warm embrace, entangling limbs and closing distances, until his nose rubbed light against the other’s collarbone, drinking in all of the sensations the boy had to offer.

It was soothing, and right, fingers tracing absentminded patterns in slow swirls across the silky feeling of Scorpius’ night shirt, listening to the steady rhythm of breath as it puffed tickling caresses over his forehead. 

Hands laced themselves into his hair, combing through the locks in such a way that it sent waves of tingling happiness straight down his spine, all the way to his toes.  “Goodnight, Albus,” Scorpius whispered, brushing lips soft against the top of his head.

“Goodnight, Scorp,” he murmured warm against the emerald fabric, burying his nose closer, until all he could smell was lavender and spice.  It calmed him so thoroughly, that he instantaneously felt the clutches of sleep pulling him back into soothing oblivion.

“I guess it’s more morning than night, seeing as how it’s clearly after midnight,” Scorpius mused, the quiet hum of his voice vibrating through Albus’ bones.

“Shh,” he managed to mumble back, though it might have come out as more of a grunt.  Shifting around, he found a way to shimmy even closer, shoving hands up underneath the shirt so they could feel the cooler flesh of Scorpius’ back.

It didn’t take long for sleep to encroach back up, all of his muscles relaxing, until he floated off on a cloud of pure bliss.

* * *

 

The Great Hall was quieter than normal, even for a Sunday morning breakfast.  Much like that first day, almost all of the students had made a point to attend the farewells for their American friends; the carriage they’d arrived inside of scheduled to leave promptly at eleven.

The following morning, Hogwarts would be saying goodbye to most of its students for a few short weeks, but the usual happy sensation that buzzed around because of their break was clearly weighed down by the knowledge that they might never see Ilvermorny again. Most friends sat quiet at their tables, faces glum and forlorn.

Even Scorpius appeared a little bummed, though Albus couldn’t fathom why, considering the strangeness that had ensued the previous night.  No one had mentioned anything, and Albus really didn’t want to be the one to bring it up, so the three of them sat there, much like they always did, enjoying their breakfast.

“You’ll have to write, Kyle,” Scorpius hummed, spreading a healthy heaping of strawberry preserves on his toast.

As it was, Albus didn’t feel much like consuming anything, aside from more coffee.  Not that he was tired, necessarily.  He’d slept quite well after his little scare, and woke up in heavenly rapture not too long after.  Scorpius may have been partially to blame for that fact, and the memory of the ensuing gentle exploration made his cheeks burn, in a pleasant kind of way.

Kyle smiled his mischievous smile, dark eyes dancing happily.  “Of course!  You’ll probably both be tired of me by the week’s end, though, I tend to write novels more often than not.”

Scorpius chuckled, sparing a sidelong glance Albus’ way.  “Believe me, I’ve been told much the same, so you’ll probably feel the exact same way before too long.  Best to write Albus more often, spare yourself a little torment.”

“Oh, I don’t know.  I bet I’ll probably bore you to death before you can manage to bore me, Malfoy,” he challenged, smirking as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

“Is that so, Evans?  Well, we’ll just see about that,” Scorpius replied good-naturedly, smiling back with a teasing expression etched on his pale features.

“This is odd.  You two are being odd,” Albus mumbled, narrowing eyes at the two of them suspiciously.

Kyle gasped, drawing a hand to his chest.  “Moi?  Why Albus, I am never odd.  Not a single day in my young life.”  He batted his eyelashes, earning a snort from Scorpius

“Don’t think too hard on it, Al,” he soothed, wrapping an arm around Albus’ shoulders in a comforting gesture.  “We just have… an understanding.”

“A truce,” Kyle nodded.

“Possible rivalry,” Scorpius quipped, grinning wickedly.

Kyle grinned back.  “Oh, a definite rivalry, Malfoy.  I’ve got my eye on you, figuratively, since it can’t be literally.”

“I’m lost,” Albus frowned, staring at his coffee, like it might tell him the answers to his questions.  It didn’t, but he took a sip regardless, letting the bitter tang coat his tongue.

Scorpius placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, smiling softly back at him, silver eyes like pools of glitter.  “I’ll tell you later, perhaps.  It’s not important.”

Kyle grimaced, crinkling his nose in disgust.  “Yes, and if you two don’t stop rotting my teeth, I might vomit up my breakfast.”

Scorpius laughed, the sound twinkling and smooth.  “Sorry, Evans.  I’ll attempt to contain myself.”

The remainder of breakfast was spent bantering betwixt the three of them, Albus finally warming up to the strange connection the two magically seemed to share.  A small part of him wanted to speak to Kyle privately about how things had turned out, but the boy looked so calm and collected, he decided it wasn’t necessary, or at least, not at the moment.

Soon, it was time to leave, and the whole of the school trekked their way back out into the courtyard, much like they had that very first morning, a few weeks prior. The Ilvermorny students were lined up in four little rows in accordance to their own house types, waiting patiently to board the carriage, the rest of Hogwarts watching from a semi circle clutter around them.

Albus and Scorpius both scanned the group, looking for their friend to wave one last goodbye, sharing a curious glance when they noticed him chatting with a sandy haired student in the row beside his own, their quiet murmured voices too far away to catch.  He was taller than Kyle by about two inches, with shaggy waves, honey eyes, and a nervous smile.  Even from the slight distance, it was obvious the boy was blushing a little, chewing on his lip as Kyle rambled on about something.

He finally caught their stares and shot them a crooked smile in response to their odd looks, giving a gentle wave of the hand, before returning to his strangely intimate conversation with the other, body language loose and flirty.

“I didn’t know he had friends that came along,” Albus mumbled, frowning at the pair who looked a little too comfortable to have just met.  They weren't in the same house, but perhaps they shared classes like Hogwarts students did, two houses per classroom; although it was impossible to distinguish the other boy’s age, he could have been anywhere from fifteen to eighteen by the look of him.

Scorpius hummed in amusement.  “Maybe they’re not very close.  Did you ask him, at all?”

When realization hit that he’d never had, his look turned sheepish.  “Oh, I suppose I never did.  I guess I was too preoccupied.”

“Silly Albus, you’re such a self-absorbed prat,” he teased, lacing their fingers together and giving a gentle squeeze.

They watched in relative silence as the Headmaster of Ilvermorny offered most of the professors an awkward hug, booming out his goodbyes, before herding the students inside.  The entire carriage floated up into the air, the giant eagles spreading their wings and soaring high into the sky.

They made a lazy circle around the top of them, before heading off west, the shrill screech of the birds offering their final farewell.  Albus watched until they were nothing more than a spec on the horizon, even as most of the others around him shuffled back into warmer places.

“Come along, Albus.  We should doublecheck our luggage, make sure it’s all ready for morning,” Scorpius hummed quietly into his ear, tightening the grip he had on his hand.

Albus groaned, staring at the boy like he’d just sprouted a new head.  “Scor, honestly, you’ve already doublechecked.  At this point, it’ll be a quadruple check before you’re satisfied, and even then, you’ll still feel like you left something behind.  It’s two weeks, not two years.  Can’t we just, I don’t know, play a game or something, instead?”

Silver eyes twinkled in the cloudy December light, the amused hum he made low in his throat accompanying itself with a swirly cloud of vapor from the outside chill.  “If you hurry and check your belongings, I’ll consider a repeat of this morning’s snogging session.”

Gasping dramatically, he pulled the other toward him, enjoying the feel of bodies pressing closely together.  “Scorpius Malfoy, are you trying to bribe me to do things?”

“And if I am,” he purred back, quirking a brow inquisitively.

Albus swallowed hard, wondering where this new version of the boy he adored had come from, and whether or not he was going to stay.  Albus hoped he would.  “Well, I think I’ll be doing a lot more things you’d like me to, with motivation like that,” he finally wheezed out.

Scorpius chuckled, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.  “Come on, it’s cold.  I’d like to finish before lunch, so we have the rest of the day open.”

Albus obliged, allowing the blond to pull him gently by the hand back toward the dungeons.

* * *

 

Lily Luna Potter sat on the Hogwarts Express, swinging her legs back and forth slowly, feeling an overwhelming sense of accomplishment bubble up inside her stomach.  Never in a million years did she expect to be in this position, where not only her stupid oblivious brother got exactly what he’d wanted, but her cousin, as well.  It was a proud feeling, a good feeling, something she hoped to feel again.

When she had first devised her plan of action, the majority of it rested on the hope that the small smiles and lingering looks she’d seen Rose give to one specific person, and that person alone, were in fact the little seeds of attraction, and not just a friendly kind of fondness.

Rose was as tightlipped about her interests in either gender as she was about most of her personal life, whether it be why she refused Scorpius Malfoy so very often, or any boy for that matter, or which of the Grodzisk Goblins she thought was the cutest, which really wasn’t that personal of a thing to divulge.

Of course, the worry never crossed her mind that Scorpius didn’t feel the exact same attraction toward Albus.  Lily had noticed it right from the very beginning, and actually felt bad for the poor, sweet boy; Albus Potter was an oblivious git, and couldn’t even bring himself to go against their father in his fourth year to continue seeing the boy when all there was between them was innocent friendship. 

Albus was always the wild card in the situation, so she never butted in on their little protective bubble of happiness; until Albus had come to her at the beginning of their summer break, sweating almost as much literally was he was figuratively, crying about his anxious pangs and strange emotions he couldn’t quite place.

It had actually been quite the sight, if she were to be perfectly honest, watching Albus splutter out his reactions to said “unknown” person’s touch, as if he actually touched anyone aside from Scorpius, and all the weird afterthoughts he found himself with because of it.  He’d attempted to be coy, but anyone with a singular braincell could see he was referring to his mate, which made it all the funnier when she asked him why he didn’t ask Scorpius for his opinion, instead.

Lily Potter wasn’t a vindictive person, nor was she a terrible sister.  It amused her to no end to watch her brother squirm and pale when she informed him that those things he felt were called romantic feelings, but she wasn’t about to allow him to spend the next two school years pining after a boy who clearly loved him back.  A plan was set into motion, one that hinged on all the little pieces, all the calculations and observations she’d hoped were correct.

Rose didn’t fancy boys, it was blatantly obvious by now, so guilting her into making up with Albus was definitely a safe option; she wouldn’t have to worry about Rose suddenly falling for Scorpius’ obvious charms if there was never an attraction there to begin with.

Albus was a jealous twat, especially when it came to Scorpius, but perhaps his jealousy would spark a reaction, forcing him to admit his feelings aloud, or else to become so obvious in his green-tinged rage that it was impossible to ignore, even for someone as oblivious as Scorpius was.

Scorpius didn’t actually fancy Rose, even though he’d somehow convinced himself that he did, because he was clearly and irreversibly in love with Albus. Stupidly, obviously so. Perhaps being around the girl more often would actually drive that realization home, and maybe something would happen because of it.

All that was left to do, is sit back and wait. She could only hope the rest would fall into place.

As the months passed, the events shifted, and Katie jumped into the mix.  It was always obvious that Rose had feelings for Katie, but the interesting development was finding out Katie was interested back.  Of course, she’d noticed the way Katie flirted with girls and boys alike, but she never in her wildest dreams would guess the two sets of friends were literally sitting in the same boat.  The Hogsmeade weekend trip was quite informative, so she’d given out a little advice that would perhaps spur not only one, but hopefully two realizations simultaneously.

When it worked, and at the exact same time, no less, Lily was euphoric.  Nothing in this world made her happier than seeing her family members achieve their goals, especially when those goals were things like loving relationships, and lasting happiness.

Albus and Rose were already both well on their way to achieving career goals without much struggle, although Albus had Scorpius to thank for his own academic prosperity, so she hadn’t worried much in that aspect for either of them.  The icing on the cake was watching them both receive mutual affection, looking utterly and wholly completed that night after the ball.

James was… a different story, though he, too, found his own way through life, and his job in the Auror department of the Ministry sounded like it was going quite well, if his letters were anything to go off of.  Hugo was clearly a ladies man, so she never bothered to wonder about him. He was happiest flirting with all the girls he could, much the same way Lily was alright with dating any boy who asked. So long as the majority of her closest family were happily flittering through life, Lily found her own happiness, vicariously as it may have been, and was content with her thoughts.

Austin Flitcher, a boy one year ahead in Hufflepuff house, poked his head into her empty compartment, a gentle pink flush staining his tanned cheeks.  Austin was cute, in a dorky kind of way, with thick rimmed glasses covering his vibrant golden eyes, shaggy coffee brown hair curling slightly by his ears.

He had a strong nose, pink pouty lips, and a crooked smile that always showed off the single dimple in his left cheek.  He was normally pretty quiet, and most of the time she saw him about, he was reading a book, or playing a game of chess, or else sipping a butterbeer in Hogsmeade with a small group of friends.

The only reason she even knew who he was by name, was because Lily made it a point to learn about everyone inside the castle; from the youngest Slytherin, to the eldest Ravenclaw.  It was that strange fascination with others and how they lived that made her want to become a reporter for the Prophet, ensuring journalistic integrity ever since that Skeeter woman dragged their family’s reputation through the mud for all of those years prior. 

Partially, it could be said, were for selfish reasons; assuring her family kept a low profile after all of the years of tarnish.  Being able to fight back from the inside against silly rumors was definitely a perk for her, though not enough to choose a career based solely on that.  Mostly, it was for the joy of gathering information, a thing she had always been quite good at, even as a young girl.

“H-hey, Lily,” Austin mumbled, gnawing on his lower lip.  Golden eyes flicked nervously about the place, as if he were looking for something, or someone, in the empty compartment.

“Hello, Austin,” she hummed back, smiling softly when his eyes widened momentarily, before that adorably crooked grin of his graced his mouth.

“I was wondering if I could… If it wasn’t too much trouble, that is… would you mind if I… er…”

“You want to sit with me,” she asked, patting the place on the bench beside herself. 

Austin flushed an even brighter hue of pink, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.  “If it’s not too much trouble.  That is, if you’re not already accompanied.”

Lily giggled, the sound bubbly and sweet.  “Nope, just here by myself.  Some company would be nice, actually.”

His smile widened, giving a firm nod of the head, before he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.  Instead of taking the offered spot at her side, he sat opposite, staring at his shoes for a moment, before sparing a glance her way.

“So, you know my name, then,” he murmured, absentmindedly fiddling with the fabric of his trousers, twisting and pulling it around his long fingers.

Lily grinned at that, feeling a swell of affection in the pit of her stomach, though why, she couldn’t guess.  “I do, indeed.  I know most people’s names, or I make it a point to, if I don’t.”

Austin’s brow creased slightly, as if that wasn’t what he wanted to hear.  “Oh.  Well, that’s very kind of you,” he breathed, expression softer than his saddened tone should have allowed.

Tilting her head to the side, she cocked a brow.  “Austin, do you… fancy me, by any chance?”

The boy recoiled slightly at those words, face blooming with embarrassment.  “I, well, I don’t really know you at all, do I?  So, I couldn’t exactly fancy you, knowing almost nothing about you.”

“You could, people do it all the time.”

Austin snorted at that, rolling his eyes.  “Yeah, if they’re shallow,” he muttered, then winced at the vehemence in his tone.  “N-not that I think you are shallow, if you were to… to fancy someone based solely off their looks.”

She smirked, humming in amusement.  “I am, though.  I only date cute boys.”

“Oh.”

“Perhaps that’s why I can’t stand them much, they’re all so…” she paused, mulling over the emotion she felt toward all the obnoxious males she’d agreed to go out with.  Not that there were many, perhaps ten or so, maybe twelve.  The furthest she’d ever gotten were a couple of terribly wet and suffocating snogging sessions, before she’d thank them for their time, and kindly tell them off.

“Boring?  Self-absorbed?  Egotistical,” he offered, lips quirking crookedly when she nodded enthusiastically in response.

“Yes, they lack depth, most of the time.”

“I see,” he murmured, shifting back in his seat, small smile playing out on his mouth.  His lower lip disappeared behind his teeth for a moment, before he released it again slowly, white lines flooding red with blood once it was no longer captive.  “So, what are your plans for the break?  Have anything interesting going on?”  Shy eyes assessed her from behind black rims, flittering from her brown ones, to her forehead, to somewhere close to her right ear, then back again.

“Not much, just regular old family things.”

“Well, I hope it’s still interesting for you, even if it is regular.”  He smiled again, looking thoroughly genuine and sincere.  It was refreshing, normally boys would just ask her out flat, and then ramble about boring things she couldn’t care less about.

Lily beamed back, swinging her legs back and forth under the bench seat.  A low chuckle rumbled in her throat, spilling out of her mouth in an airy laugh.  “Oh, something tells me it will be,” she hummed, feeling little pinpricks of curiosity tickling her brain.  Leaning forward in her seat, her elbows rested atop her knees, hands curling beneath her chin.  “So, Austin.  Tell me about yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, upon writing this one, it felt... final.  
> I debated a whole lot on whether I should add the next part onto this one, or create a new fic to follow it up.  
> I was told I should just do that, so I am.  
> This part is whole and complete, and I couldn't be happier with it.  
> You don't haaaave to follow me to the next one, but I hope everyone will!  
> I'll add it to the series, so be sure to subscribe to it, or bookmark, or check back obsessively, whatever works for you. (I don't really use this site very well, I only recently started bookmarking things I wanted to keep up on myself.)  
> Thank you soooo much to everyone for all of your wonderful encouragement, kind words, inspiration, thoughts, et cetera!  
> I love receiving comments, I love talking with everyone, even just to say a simple "I liked it." followed by my terrible "I'm so glad!" comments, because I really can't communicate without being completely awkward ALL OF THE TIME.
> 
> So yeah, keep up those lovely comments, they keep me inspired, they motivate me to write more, and in the end, that makes you guys feel satisfied, so I am satisfied.  
> I don't know when I'll post the new fic, but I hope to do it within a week!  
> Don't listen to me, I'm a terrible liar and I never stick with a plan, so I never make one. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> P.s. If you're sly enough to catch the fact I didn't show Albus and Scorpius on the train, then perhaps you've also guessed that it was intentional, and that I might just be picking up there in the next fic. ;)  
> P.p.s. There is a 99% chance I reincarnated Sirius and Remus, and they are Kyle and Mystery Male. :3  
> All my babies need happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions, comments, concerns, questions are muchly appreciated!


End file.
